


The Fourth Horseman

by orphan_account



Series: Valorant: Le Rêve Fatal [2]
Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - John Wick (Movies) Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Child Death, Crimes & Criminals, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Insanity, Lesbian Character, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Revenge, Sad, Sad Ending, Schizophrenia, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Tragedy, Widowed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the untimely disbanding of Valorant via a cyberattack by Kingdom, Legendary assassin turned illicit government agent Reyna retired from her violent career after marrying the love of her life. But after series of unfortunate events she is forced to delve back into her former criminal life before she became a Valorant agent and rediscover the anger and ferocity she thought she had buried in the past.
Relationships: Jett/Skye (VALORANT), Killjoy/Viper (VALORANT), Reyna/Sage (VALORANT)
Series: Valorant: Le Rêve Fatal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043949
Comments: 44
Kudos: 18





	1. Todos los Caminos llevan a Tristeza y Pena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a rather short chapter. I haven't really proof-read it so be wary for quite a few errors or badly written sections.
> 
> I promise the next part will be better if this chapter was a bit shabby but I just had to get this out in the net.

"Trick or treat!"

Reyna smiles down at the small horde of children standing upon her doorstep. There are a few bedsheet ghosts, a couple of hastily-painted Frankenstein's monsters, an angel with collapsing wings, a devil with a bent horn, and even a little Sage staring eagerly back. She grabs a handful of candy from her bowl. Some people must've began to idolized Valorant as their existence became worldwide after its destruction.

"Thank you!'

Her ears were flooded by a chorus of prepubescent voices. One by one they grab a chocolate bar, a tiny bag of gummies, a little cardboard box filled with peanut butter sweets; any candy they can get their decorated fingers on. The tiny Sage is last in line. Reyna's smile widens.

"What a wonderful costume,"

She says, giving the girl a once-over. She wore what was probably the cheapest robe possible, emerald-coloured puff ball earrings and of course a set of transparent glass balls attached to her slanted belt.

Reyna wishes she could adopt the girl then and there but she already had one too many to take care of.

"Thank you,"

She says, smiling sheepishly.

"My friends thought it was kind of stupid."

She grabs another handful of candy from her bowl and drops it into the girl's bag.

"I think it is splendid."

"Thank you!"

She practically jumps up and down in excitement.

"I like your costume too! How did you get your eyes like that?"

She asks in childlike wonderment. Reyna kneels down to eye level. She looks around conspiratorially and her little compatriot does the same.

"A witch put a curse on me,"

She whispers.

The girl's eyes widen to the size of grapefruits.

"Holy crap! Are you gonna die?"

Reyna fights back a snort. Such morbid children.

"No, Hermanita. They saved me before it was too late."

She can feel Mirai's watchful eye over her shoulder. She chuckles to herself.

"They were a lot like you, actually."

She grabs another handful of candy for good measure and drops it into the girl's burlap sack. The girl's expression lights up like a jack-o-lantern.

"Really?"

"Si."

The girl grins a perfect Sage grin. Her heart melts a little more.

"Thank you!"

She exclaims yet again before throwing a glance over her shoulder at her retreating group of friends.

"Go on. Happy Halloween."

She does a little salute before scampering off like her blue construction paper was imbued with real power. Reyna smiles after her before retreating into the warmth and safety of her home.

Mirai lounges on the couch, idle eyes scanning the bright television screen before her. Reyna cocks her head to the side and folds her arms. The smaller woman nods nonchalantly. As if she hadn't just muted the television and snuck over to watch her interact with the children.

"Your poker face is worse than your costume,"

Reyna says. Mirai feigns indignance.

"Oi, I make a great Omen!"

She hops from her seat and grabs the discarded mask on the coffee table.

"I am the beginning. I am the end.

Reyna snorts the ugliest snort. Mirai takes the mask off with a cheeky smirk.

"See?"

"You are absolutely absurd,"

She replies with a chuckles. Mirai grins proudly.

"Yes I am."

She hug-tackles Reyna into the wall.

"I'm so proud of you, Delilah."

Her breath tickles the former assassin's neck.

"For giving mini-you extra candy?"

"You were so kind."

Reyna's cold skin runs warm with a blush.

"The Vampire wouldn't have done that."

"She didn't have you,"

She whispers in reply. Mirai presses a kiss into the nape of her neck. Reyna exhales, leans into the wall, clutches her waist tighter.

"I… fancy… you… a whole lot,"

Mirai says between tender kisses. Reyna laughs.

"As you've—" a kiss "—said. Numerous—" another kiss "—times. Mirai, stop—" and another one "Detente cariño"

Mirai giggles, resting her forehead against Reyna's.

"I mean it. You are brilliant and I love you."

Reyna hesitates behind burning cheeks. Mirai kisses her again.

"It's okay. You don't have to say it,"

She continues.

"I know you love me."

"It is difficult to take you seriously in that outfit,"

She deflects. To be fair, the outfit is ridiculous. The craftsmanship is worse than that of the mini-Sage. It's essentially a black bedsheet and two minature smoke machines attached to the inside of the sheets. Mirai couldn't be bothered to spend more than five quid to mock Omen.

Mirai cocks her head to the side, a challenging smirk on her face.

"Am I wrong?"

Before Reyna can answer there's another knocking at the door. She sighs and Mirai chuckles.

"I'll go answer the door. Go get yourself out of that ridiculous outfit and into some proper clothes. I'm taking you somewhere tonight"

Reyna tilts her head sideward, a challenging look overtaking her features.

Mirai responds with her own cocksure grin and a little wink.

Reyna rolls her eyes and walks to the door, throwing one last look over her shoulder. The hood is off now, and her hair sticks up in all directions. Not in that styled, prepared way she spends at least an hour fiddling with every morning, but in that just-rolled-out-of-bed-and-stop-looking-at-me-like-that-you-git-I'm-only-human way.

She sighs. She is completely and utterly smitten with this woman and soon enough she'll know how much Reyna does.

"Te amo"

She whispers, too quiet for her to hear. Mirai laughs at something on the television. Maybe one day she'll be able to say it. Loudly. Maybe she'll scream it from the rooftops. She certainly wants to.

But for now she has Halloween traditions to uphold. She takes hold of the doorknob and twists, letting in a cold October breeze. There's a boy in a hockey mask with a rubber chainsaw, a pair of tiny cheerleaders, a bunny, another angel, and, of course, a handful of bedsheet ghosts. Reyna smiles down at them.

"Trick or treat!"

**\-----------**

**Cancún, Mexico, An Hour Later (12 Years before the Incident)**

"What are you doing, Delilah?"

Mirai turned her head around to face Reyna filming her indiscreetly with his phone 

"Looking at you"

Letting her cheerful smile wash over her cold soul Reyna let her smother his entire face with kisses before ending up smiling at each other.

"Are you still filming?"

Chuckling she ended the recording before slipping it into her pant pocket she glanced out into the distance with Mirai staring forwards as well but soon enough she diverted her attention towards Reyna who she fancied to be a far better sight.

"Have you paid them off yet? Told them you're not returning?"

Understanding what she meant Reyna rubbed her hands together before grinning.

"In 10 minutes or so, yes. I'm officially cutting off all ties to the Underworld. No more killing people, no more of our family getting in danger, no more of the unnecessary violence"

"Is that true?"

"Oh yes, entirely. In ten minutes I will leave but also I will bring something to you as well, something... rather pleasant to say the least"

Reaching behind her back she pulled out a bizarre-looking tactical one-handed axe. It was shaded in an auric and lavender color and even though they were wandering around in the dead of night right beside the beach it emitted a faint glow that lit up their path.

"I will have to leave this behind. Leave the Vampire behind for good"

"I know by leaving you're leaving all of your close colleagues behind. Are you sure you want to quit so soon? Don't you want to say goodbye?"

"Goodbyes in the Underworld always end with a gunshot wound through the head. It's best I don't"

Looking out into the distance Reyna glanced to her left to see a restaurant barely hidden by the fog-filled with various people dining and talking.

"But enough of this morbid news. Unfortunately, I forgot the picnic basket and blanket back in the car. Would you be a dear and get them for me? I got to set up my special event"

Smiling ear to ear Reyna lightly traced her finger against Mirai's jaw before gently grabbing hold of her chin, lightly tracing his fingers against the bone before delicately kissing her forehead.

"Don't you run off, darling, when I'm away. You better be here when I come back"

"Aye aye, captain"

Chuckling Reyna flashed her a fake salute before watching her walk off into the dense fog back towards the parking lot and towards their newly bought car. Clearing her throat she slipped her axe behind his back before pressing on an earpiece hidden discreetly in her right ear.

"I'm on my final assignment, Overseer"

"Do as you are told and you will be released, Delilah"

A Spanish-tinted voice came from the other end of the earpiece as she began walking towards the restaurant whilst trying to remain hidden behind the staircase leading to its balcony tables. 

"Maria has been declared Excommunicado the day before yesterday. She is the last enemy of the family you left. Eliminate her quickly and swiftly before your beloved comes back"

Letting go of his finger on the earpiece she unholstered her axe before jogging up the steps and entering the balcony in search for the excommunicated crime boss. Finding the entire balcony empty except the last table at the end he watched as Maria's bodyguards and herself included spotted the Vampire standing menacingly by the staircase.

"The Vampire"

She heard Maria whisper stressfully under her breath as she watched Reyna brandish his axe whilst walking calmly towards her. Unaware of the sniper scope glint at the nearest every time a bodyguard tried to attack the assassin a bullet ripped through the air before inevitably their skulls wiping them out one by one until only the Vampire and the crime boss remained.

"Have a good life, Reyna. Say hi to Mirai for me"

Sova's voice echoed through the comms before cutting off. Watching the woman grab a pistol from her table and fire three bullets into Reyna's chest but to no avail as she grabbed her dominant arm and sliced it off before lodging the axe straight into her skull leaving her too wounded to move but not enough to completely kill her.

"Lady... that the best you got? Then your best won't do."

Emotionlessly Reyna moved her mouth closer to her ear as she squirmed around. Close enough to feel her ice-cold breath running down Maria's neck.

"You among wolves now. And these are our woods"

Immediately twisting the axe to the right Reyna cracked her head into two pieces whilst leaving the axe there.

"Congratulations, Delilah. You're out of the Underworld. Good luck out in the normal world, mija "

The Overseer whispered into her ear before cutting off her comms instantly. Satisfied for the first time in years she threw her earpiece down onto the ground as it started sparking before bursting into flames. Glancing back towards the woman she cocked her head before using her unstained napkin to wipe off the blood from her face.

"You stole something of mine. And I want it back"

Gracefully cleaning her hands she began to scavenge through her coat pockets until a familiar ornate wooden box came out of her pockets. 

"Auf wiedersehen, frau Maria"

Slipping the box into her coat pocket she began to slowly descend down the stairs before walking back towards the entrance to the stone beach where she continued to toss stones into the ocean until he heard the rustling of a basket and blanket behind him. Turning around with a smile she watched as Mirai laid out the necessary components before sitting on the blanket. For the first time in decades, Reyna began to sense a feeling of dread and fear in her heart as she prepped himself for the confession. Master assassins and heavily armoured turret trucks never struck fear in her heart as this moment did for her. 

"Mirai?"

Hearing Reyna's voice shake Mirai began to feel chills run up her spine as she'd seen nothing be able to scare her partner this much. 

"Yeah?... what's up?"

Taking in a deep breath Reyna turned around before slowly getting onto her knees taking the box out of her jacket pocket to reveal a simple but elegant pearly diamond ring. her heart rate and fear levels began to rise as she watched Mirai cover her mouth with both of her hands as her shimmering eyes stared into Reyna's very own.

"You make me strong... and weak at the same time,"

Taking another deep breath she managed to calm down her nerves temporarily as she saw Sova and Skye hiding within the mists behind Mirai with the biggest smiles on their faces whilst giving a few dollar bills to Sova. A result from a failed bet.

"Mirai Kimur, will you make the luckiest girl alive? Will you marry me?"

**\------------**

**Cancún, Mexico, (3 Years until the Incident)**

Mirai laughs drunkenly, swaying in her chair. Her hand is sliding across the table in a dozen different directions and sending brandy in a dozen more. The only thing still dry is herself by some strange miracle. Throw her bright pink straw into the mix, and it is definitely a sight to behold.

“I'm having a drink with my wife,”

She slurs.

“My Mexican, Radiant wife. My father would have hated you.”

“Here's to him, then,” I say and raise up an imaginary glass in salute.  
  
She raises her drink high above her head.

“And to the future.”

Reyna can't help but laugh as she tries to finish another sentence and get the straw into her quivering lips. Neither wanted to cooperate in the slightest. Her words become a muddled mess of syllables that no one can decode, and the straw runs from her clutching fingers. It's almost like watching a three-year-old try to learn how to write while quietly babbling to herself. After a minute of her fumbling and me chuckling, she succeeds in swallowing the rest of the liquor.

“Well, I need to go down to bed,”

She slowly announces and stands. She's on her feet about a second surrendering to gravity. It's only by luck and reflexes that Reyna kept her from hitting the ground.

“I think you're going to need some help getting there,”

Reyna laughed, trying to prop her up again.  
  
“No, I'm-hic-I'm fine.”

She pushed Reyna off her in an attempt to get upright. But the momentum is a little too much for her: she goes from in Reyna's arms to standing to slamming into the floor in one drunken motion.  
  
“All right, come here,”

Reyna say protectively. Reyna picked her up and let her curl up against her chest.

“You're sleeping this off back in our bed.”  
  
“Are you sug-hic-gesting something?”

Her hand rubs across Reyna's face, trying to be seductive and failing miserably.  
  
Another chuckle sneaks out of her mouth.

“Yeah, that you'll be hungover like hell in the morning. I'm going to make sure you're somewhat functional. Anyway neither of us would probably want our daughter to hear rhythmic slamming in the night, correct?”

“Thank you...”

All of a sudden, her hand collapses back onto her chest. She goes completely limp in Reyna's arms, with her head rocking back like a rag doll. A soft snoring starts to seep from her throat, confirming she's out cold. Holy shit, she's drunk.

Laying the unconscious Mirai down onto the couch Reyna soon tossed over the blanket hanging loosely on one of the couch's arms over Mirai's body before tiptoeing carefully towards the bathroom wary of her sleeping daughter as she pried open the medicine cabinet to snatch a bottle of aspirin before yanking a metal bucket beside knocking what will happen the next morning. One second before her finger could switch off the lights, the doorbell rung as Reyna's daughter crashed against her legs.

"What are you doing up so late, Melinoë? Did your mother and I wake you up?"

Glancing downwards Reyna met her eyes with Melinoë, her own flesh and blood, her pride and joy, her own very creation of new life after the murders of many. She had a thin build with slim, toned muscles that were pretty abnormal for a nine-year old kid and full lips however her eyes and skintone were quite unusual as she was possessed one bright purple eye and one raven-coloured eye and her skin colour was split right down the middle of her body. One side of her body was a ghostly pale colour and the other a bronzed colour likely from the result of two Radiants which possessed abilities to give life and handing out death thus resulted in Mirai and Reyna naming her: Melinoë, the Greek Goddess of Nightmares and Madness as she had the same condition as their daughter. 

Nodding her head Reyna patted her daughter's shoulder before snapping her fingers at the door in front of her letting it creak open by itself.

"Go back to sleep, Princesa. Your loud mother is asleep and I got to talk to someone. I promise I won't be loud"

A grumpy grunt followed by shoes turning Reyna watched as Melinoë stumbled back into her pitch-black bedroom before sliding the door shut allowing Reyna to saunter towards her penthouse door before opening revealing Skye wearing a skimpy dress and circular glasses whilst holding onto a thin folder. By her expression, it seemed like she didn't expect Reyna to answer the door at all.

"Reyna! I didn't expect you here. Nice to see you, mate!"

Skye didn't look like she aged a day even though nearly a decade has passed since the unfortunate disassembly of Valorant. Time has lost its valuable grip on the bodies of Radiants rendering them unaging. Even though the two women were probably in their mid-forties, no visible wrinkles. expression lines nor crow's feet were present. Their skin was as taut and seamless as a young adult.

Skye put out her hand for Reyna to shake but the Mexican simply let out a hearty chuckle before embracing Skye with both her arms startling the Australian as Reyna brought her inside. She was flabbergasted by how extravagant their high-end penthouse was even though they were no longer receiving government funding. Marble floors and flawless wooden walls were scattered everywhere, comfy-looking couches and chairs were lingering at the center of the room letting guests or the penthouse owners to glance out into the Mexican city. 

"Do you want anything do drink?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you though"

"Alright then. Make yourself at home, I'll be with you in a second"

Delving into the depths of her home Reyna began to search for a drink whilst Skye sat down upon one of the couches before flipping open her folder but she simply couldn't concentrate on it, the Reyna she knew was long gone instead a kinder and gentler woman took her place but Skye didn't mind as she knew who caused all of the changes but she knew that in a few minutes all of that would fade away. 

Pulling on her phone inside her dress pocket she dialled a familiar number before placing it right next to her ear.

"Hey, Jett"

"Sup. Boutta go to sleep, is something up?"

"Yeah. I have to tell Reyna about Mirai and next I have to go back to the hospital to finish off some paperwork before attending one final meeting with my environmentalist group. I'll be back home pretty late tonight"

"Alright. I'll just be here, in bed, being awfully lonely"

Skye could feel her pout through the phone as she closed the call as soon as Reyn arrived with her filled brandy snifler before sitting right next to the doctor.

"How's life treating you, Skye? I hope it's good"

"Being head doctor of a hospital, being the president of an environmentalist group and getting together with Jett... I think I'm living the life"

Grinning ear to ear she sipped a bit of her alcoholic drink before nodding ever so slightly.

"Good, good. Very good. Knew you two would eventually get together. Guess we both got incredibly lucky"

Curious at her statement, Skye's eyes gravitated towards her flaunting hands to reveal a diamond-studded ring right on her ring finger.

"You lucky son of a bitch. Congratulations, Reyna"

Just as she said that, Skye turned her head towards the coffee table to see a picture frame holding what seemed to be an image of Reyna standing right behind an unusual child tying her hair into pigtails.

"That your child?"

Reyna nodded with a proud smile on her face as the boisterous snoring of both Mirai and Melinoë entered the two women's ears.

"It is my child, yes. My _biological_ child, my own flesh and blood. Don't be shy, everybody eventually says this question"

"H-How... w-what. Biological?"

Chuckling she set down her glass before crossing her fingers and tapping her knuckles rhythmically as she reminded herself of the procedure.

"A few days before the destruction of Valorant, Sage and I had our usual intimate time and blah blah blah. However after you recovered my body, Mirai found out that I was capable of parthenogenesis somehow and that she somewhat managed to implant her seed in me. Radianite exposures a crazy isn't it?"

"Don't I know. Kingdom is thriving due to our absence. Their use of Radianite has destroyed many forests within Australia"

Crossing her legs Reyna nodded wistfully before noticing the open folder on the coffee table sending a wave of fear over Skye at the thing she had to reveal.

"What's that?"

"Uhhh, mmmm. A few weeks ago Mirai came to me at the hospital. Told me she felt way too tired for quite a few months so I ran a checkup on her and now I just got her blood tests back. I'm sorry, Reyna I'm so sorry but your time together is running out"

Reyna felt like the knife of pain were mere inches away from her fragile heart as Skye's head hung low. She knew that Skye's statement was correct, Mirai for the past few months was rather tired during their runs in the morning and she always wondered why and nowadays she was sleeping for so long.

"Skye. What is it? What's the problem"

"Reyna. Mirai... Mirai has... Myelofibrosis, a severe one caused by previous Radianite exposure"

Reyna felt like her entire body and soul was a pincushion if the pincushion had poisonous blades instead of needles. Every hair on her body stood up as Skye slipped on her glasses and began to read from the folder itself.

"This may have been a result of her experiments with the element during her time as a field medic back in the days before Valorant was formed. From her folder, it seems that she was trying to find some remedy for some of the diseases caused by Radianite exposure. I'm sorry, Reyna but I can't do anything but delay the inevitable. With pretty much every Myelofibrosis case, it's a prominent cancer in the bone marrow. From now on Mirai will bruise and bleed easily as well as feeling tired all of the time but her case is the worst out of all I've ever seen. Normally Myelofibrosis reduces your ability to form blood clots but in Mirai's case it's not only that but her red blood cells are reducing drastically. Soon enough she won't have any in her blood"

Skye turned her head around to Reyna to see her staring off into the distance whilst absent-mindedly fidgeting with her wedding ring. Skye told enough morbid news to people to know what they felt inside. Reyna might have not shown any weakness physically but inside she was curling up into a ball like a little child filled with sadness when they learned that Santa wasn't real. She couldn't even hear Skye giving her her condolences as all she heard in her ears were Mirai's ever so cheerful laughter knowing that soon enough she will hear it for the last time. Why was fate so cruel to her? Couldn't it allow her just a moment of peace and happiness? No, it couldn't.

"-Reyna? You with me?"

"Yea... Yeah, I am. So how much time does she have"

She managed to heave out of her chest causing Skye to flick through a few pages within the folder whilst trying to push away the macabre thoughts out of her head. Skye became a doctor to prevent situations like this. She hated seeing humans, Radiants and animals in so much pain. No matter if it's a corporate employee or a wife of a former master assassin. One death is too much.

"Without treatment? A few months. With the hospitals help as well as me? 5 or 4 years at the minimum. You will just need to sign a paper and I can take care of her for you"

Tearing a paper out of the folder Skye handed the blank-faced Reyna the consent form which she stared at blankly for the next few minutes.

"I'll get Sabine into this as well. I'll get as much help as possible. Mirai was a dear friend to everybody in Valorant I'm sure everybody will lend a hand. Don't worry, Reyna. Everything will be alright"

Slowly but surely Reyna slid her pen right across the paper signing her signature onto it before handing it to Skye who slipped it back inside the folder. Skye was moments away from standing back up when Reyna tightly gripped her wrist digging her sharpened black and silver nails into her flesh drawing her attention back to the former assassin who now adopted her sneering facial expression Skye was so accustomed to.

"Make sure she is treated the best way possible or I swear to fucking God I will kill your family, your friends and your fucking goldfish"

Albeit frightened by the sudden resurgence of her former personality Skye managed a chuckle before gently patting Reyna's shoulder.

"I will"

\-----------

**San Francisco, California, Golden Gate Bridge, Five Years Later (5 Minutes before the Incident)**

"What are we doing here, Delilah? We were supposed to meet Skye at the hospital an hour ago"

Reyna sauntered down the pathway right beside the main road as the bracing winds whacked her body. The ice-cold wind tossing and turning her hair making it look like a flag in the wind. Turning around she saw Mirai attempting to catch up to her as she yanked herself forwards using the handrails. In the past few years, her condition worsened instead of getting better. Her face became a white sheet of paper, any single cut or bruise she had will linger for weeks on end even with medication and she couldn't go a single day without experiencing constant headaches. From what Skye had been saying, her blood was almost out of platelets and her red blood cells were barely containing enough iron to keep her running. Reyna didn't know her life would be this horrendous, to see her wife suddenly have a shelf life but nevertheless she would spend every fleeting moment cherishing her so that she may at least die with some peace in her mind. _Death_ , it was someone Reyna always had as a friend during her time as a cut-throat but now here it was admonishing her for living past what Nature designed for humans and that is why it was taking her wife.

"Thought this would be good for both of us. I was getting tired of the hospital smell, weren't you as well? I thought a little walk on this bridge would do the trick"

Leaning against the handrails Reyna stared out into the distance unaware that Mirai wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her body against her's. The city itself was quite beautiful... and advanced. Skyscrapers dominated the city as well as the holographic ads plastered upon its wall and some even reached up to the skies. Blinding lights were ever-present on the damned city hiding its virulent atrocities and crimes under a deceptive semblance.

"I can feel it, Delilah. My time is coming"

Chuckling Reyna gingerly held the cold hand on her shoulder before turning her head slightly back around to look at Mirai.

"And here I am wanting more time. How are you this at peace at your own death?"

"Because I know that I have done everything that life had to offer. I have saved people, killed evil people and of course fell in love and got married. What more can a girl want? I have completed my life as you have yours"

Mirai felt Reyna chuckle one last time as it descended into simple quiet but prominent sobs.

"So you're alright leaving me and our daughter alone? Leave them without a mother, a wife"

"I may go but you two are never alone. Melinoë will still have a mother and you will still have Melinoë"

"But you'll still be gone"

"Am I? Really? Am I not a part of you as you are a part of me? Is Melinoë not a part of you as well as me? You will never be alone again, Delilah. Never again"

Reyna was moments away from turning around when she heard a strained groan followed by a loud metallic bang causing her to turn on her heels revealing Mirai who tumbled backwards before falling down onto the pavement after softening her landing with a metal bar to the head. Soon enough she began rocking back and forwards whilst gagging and horrifically sanguine fluid ran down her ears, nose and eyes before finally dripping out of her mouth.

Mirai already knew her time was up. Her meeting with Death was arriving. _Nice to meet you again, old friend. Let's catch up in the Promised Land, shall we?_ Mirai didn't even feel the pain of her failing body the only pain she felt was towards the horrendous teary-eyed expression of Reyna's face as she commanded nearby citizens to call the ambulance. She could almost hear her villainous voice once again. She knew she was leaving her family behind but in the end, she trusted them to be able to cope, to be able to move forward. A part of her begged the future that she would survive this predicament, allow her to see and talk to her family one last time but she knew that she wouldn't. Life was unfair this way. It was the danger of living too many times: you forget to fear death. In the end, we’re all broken. There’s nothing more human than that.

Death isn’t only about the destruction of the body. Sometimes, just like that, you extinguish oneself and another is born. But every birth is violent and there’s no death without pain. Because without death we can’t know what a life is worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music I listened to on this chapter:  
> James TW - When You Love Someone  
> Meghan Trainor, John Legend - Like I'm Gonna Lose You  
> Marina Kaye - Something  
> Beethoven - Für Elise


	2. Every Ending has a Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time.

Peace never found its way in the world again but mutually respected alliances were strengthened after its death. Alliances become as strong as a blood bond, something peace has failed to do multiple times. Alliances were a reality an illusion created out of its death, a single sliver of righteousness and respect within the world of butcherers and delinquents. The frail belief of peace lives on in the hardened truth of deep partnerships.

Reticent friends and family surrounded the rectangular hole in the wetted dirt as a pearly coffin lowered itself into its final resting place. The priest simply watched the coffin lower itself to the very Earth from where it was from before following the melancholic crowd that shuffled away from the grave leaving only Reyna and Melinoë standing right beside it letting the bitter rain soak itself into their raven-coloured suit. Melinoë already ran out of tears hours ago, her eyes were beyond dry and bloodshot but she knew her mother, even though she showed no signs of sadness felt worse than she did right now. All Melinoë could feel was anguish pushing down on her chest like an anvil worsened by the multiple saddened friends of her deceased mother attempting to comfort both Reyna and her but they all knew at the end it was all in vain.

Reyna herself couldn't feel anything. A vast void took the place of her once joy-filled soul, no sadness, no wrath, no empathy, just emptiness. _Why does the sun go on shining? Why does the sea rush to shore? Don't they know it's the end of the world? Why do the birds go on singing? Why do the stars still glow ? Don't they know it's the end of the world? Why does my heart go on beating? Why do these eyes of mine cry? Don't they know it's the end of the world?_

"I'll be in our car, mom. Take as much time as you need"

Her 12-year-old daughter was now her only anchor for life. The only thing that was left of Mirai in this world. Without her, the only thing that Reyna would've seen after Sage's death was the end of a shotgun barrel. Gently squeezing her mother's shoulder she turned towards the parked cars before ambling to them. Unbeknownst to the grieving family and friends as soon as Reyna was left alone, a cloud of darkness shifted right next to her before reassembling Omen's body.

"It's been a while. My condolences. How are you holding up?"

"Sometimes I keep asking why her?"

"There's no rime or reason to this life. It's days like today scattered amongst the rest"

"Are you sure?"

"Don't blame yourself"

Opening her gripped fist Reyna glanced down at her palm to see Mirai's silvery thin jade-topped ring. Taking a shaky breath Reyna slipped the ring onto her index finger before turning her head towards Omen.

"Why are you really here, Omen?"

"Just checking up on an old friend. Goodbye, Reyna"

Reaching out his hand Omen waited for Reyna to shake it before dissipating once again into the shadows of the looming trees around the graveyard leaving Reyna alone once more.

"Is it true, mom?"

"What is? Mel?"

Reyna could barely concentrate on driving their car on the highway. Invasive thoughts of Mirai constantly flooded her vision, every good day, every sick day, every grumpy day and every sad day. She would've crashed long ago if Melinoë hadn't been prodding her arm every time she faded away.

"That you were part of a secret government organization? I didn't trust my friends as school when they said it but mother's friends and family told me the same. Is it true?"

Chuckling Reyna tapped her fingers against the steering wheel before setting the car into autodrive. They kept Valorant a secret from their daughter so that Melinoë could be saved from the tales of violence but now was too late. The veil has been lifted.

"Your mother and I tried oh so hard to keep that a secret but now it is no use. If only Mirai was here to explain it better. Valorant was a clandestine government organization made to stop a terrorist organization and corporation known only as Kingdom. Remember when your mother told you that she met me during a tour of duty to Xi'an?"

Listening intently Melinoë nodded her head slightly before fumbling with her cold and hot fingers.

"Well that wasn't true at all. Your mother was in Valorant when I met her. I wasn't in the Ejército Mexicano. I wasn't a soldier at all. I was an assassin for the highest bidder. Worked with the biggest Mexican cartel known to mankind before meeting your mother. My life soon turned around after that"

Reaching underneath her seat she yanked out a thin envelope before opening it and handing her daughter one of the many photos it held. Gingerly touching the photo Melinoë stared at it for a few seconds as her mind soon became bewildered yet impressed by the image. It was her still-living mother sitting on a velvet red couch with a whiskey tumbler in her right hand. She wore nothing on her chest but wore her iconic leather and metal bodysuit pant underneath, a gash stretching from the left waist to the right shoulder was visible making Melinoë grit her teeth with anxiety and fear yet also curiosity as a normal person should have already died. In front of the Vampire was her deceased mother stitching Reyna back together. Funnily enough, she possessed a distracted look on her face as Reyna's well-built body was right in front of her face.

"That was just a few months after I joined Valorant. I was training with one of my colleagues, remember that Swedish man with the robotic arms?"

"Yes"

"Yeah. I was practising with him when he accidentally let loose a blast of energy from his hand thus the injury. You should've seen the look on your mother's face as she tried to stitch me back up whilst ignoring my flirts"

Reyna cracked a gentle smile but soon enough a frown took over the expression as she remembered what she had just lost.

"I thought mother liked you as soon as she saw you"

This statement caused a short but boisterous laugh to come out of Reyna's mouth before she turned around to face her daughter.

"She absolutely hated me when she first talked to me. Maybe the reason why she hated my guts so much was that I was flirting with her constantly when she promised herself to never get in a relationship again, maybe she was tempted? But soon enough she caved in. Had a wonderful time in the showers you know?"

Reyna snickered childishly when she heard her daughter grown in embarrassment as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She knew up hand at how rowdy her parents could be, she lived with them anyways. Every few days before her mother got diagnosed she would always hear creaking and muffled moaning in the middle of the night. What took the cake was when she accidentally ran into their room after her 10-year-old self had a nightmare. What she saw then scarred her mind like a tattoo. She saw her parents bollock naked, Mirai bound up with rope styled with a simple yet visually intricate design as well as a ball gag in her mouth. Reyna had her exposed crotch pressed up against Mirai's as well as a hand on one of her breasts. She was seconds away from giving Mirai another hickey when she turned around to see their mentally-scarred daughter staring blankly at her parent's laying mad pipe.

"I presume you already had the talk about the birds and the bees back at school, yeah? Well, after you get the basics you should come and talk to me about it. I can teach you further... moves and information"

Reyna flashed her daughter a quick wink but horrendously a look of panic flashed over her face as she pointed forwards giving Reyna just enough time to see her car automatically swerve to the right letting the vehicle's side crash against a truck. Instantaneously Reyna felt the windshield shatter spraying shards everywhere as they tumbled down the road until the car skidded to a stop before flipping onto the roof.

"Ah, fuck! New and trustworthy technology my ass!"

Yanking her seatbelt off her body Reyna's body fell down towards the battered metallic roof cutting her shoulder and arm with its shards as well as the shattered glass pieces but that didn't matter, all that mattered was the safety of her daughter. Crawling towards the middle of the wrecked car Reyna saw Melinoë throw herself out of her seat before kicking open the passenger door. She was a resilient girl, a trait she surely inherited from her parents. Even without proper training, Melinoë managed to stay calm and collected during the incident as she retained her steady breathing and confident expression.

Finally pulling herself out of the wreckage Reyna's legs shudder as she stood back upright again to see a pair of dark cars park themselves right in front of them.

"Get behind me. Now"

"W-what's going on?"

"Something bad"

The cars' doors soon swang open revealing multiple well-dressed men wearing pistol holsters stepping out as if they were bodyguards. Soon enough the last door swang open revealing a suited mirror image of Reyna except with a large scar starting from the left eyebrow, crosses her nose, and ends at her right cheek. A result from their previous encounter.

"Hello! Surprised to see me again?"

This time she didn't bother to fake a Hispanic accent so all she sounded like was a typical American, unlike Reyna's thick yet sultry accent.

"What are you doing here? I thought the government signed a treaty with Kingdom to leave Valorant agents alone. This is breaking of international law"

"I know it is. But Kingdom doesn't care. The Aristocrats want no more loose ends when Kingdom is in everybody's good graces now"

Grabbing a pen from her pocket Reyna tried approaching her alternate self only to remain restrained by the well-dressed men holding her back from behind whilst pointing their pistol to her head.

"I heard you settled down, Reyna. Got a wife and a kid. Look what happened to me in the past few years, I was in a coma because of you"

"Pleasures all mine"

Approaching her daughter Alt Reyna grabbed her roughly by the chin as she sated her hunger for violence by hearing her desperate whimpers.

"You look at me and see a real piece of shit on your shoe, don't you?"

Rolling up her sleeves she holstered her pistol before glancing at Reyna who was struggling to get out of the hard grip of several men behind her.

"A learned woman like yourself, looking down on an uneducated insect-like me."

Placing her right wrist on Melinoë's chin, her whimpering became defeating as Alt Reyna smiled sadistically before turning her head towards Reyna.

"Watch me blow your mind, little girl"

A click echoed through the air and into Reyna's ear as she watched her very daughter's head rip open before her limp body dropped to the ground. At that moment something cracked inside Reyna's psyche so much so that she could almost hear it in her ringing ears. She could feel her very soul tear itself out of her body and descend down into perdition as the blood from Melinoë's ravanged head spilt towards her.

"Say hi to Mommy"

Alt Reyna cracked her fingers before pointing the shotgun surgically implanted underneath her wrist at Reyna but right before she pulled the trigger she sighed to herself before pulling out a metallic cylinder from her suit pocket and sticking it into Reyna's neck releasing whatever contents it possessed into her.

"W-what are you waiting for? Kill me already... Kill me!"

Reyna managed to sob out as her alternate self took a seat back in her car followed by her bodyguards and eventually the people behind Reyna leaving her to crawl towards her now-deceased daughter as the corporate lackeys drove off into the distance. Cradling Melinoë's body she, for the first time in years, started to lose her composure. Her eyes became blurry and cloudy with tears, her heart rammed itself against her chest so much that she felt like it was about to jump right out of her chest and for the first time since she got married a strong emotion riddled her mind but in this case, it wasn't pleasure, it wasn't happiness, it wasn't elation. It was pure, unadulterated wrath. Wrath in the unfairness of life and wrath at criminal underworld for taking what she truly cherished.

Suddenly a boisterous ringing entered her ears causing her to squirm on the warm asphalt furiously grabbing her hair as the noise got louder and louder followed by a throbbing pain on either side of her head. _Fuck. What was inside that injection?_ The screeching only became louder and louder as Reyna managed to get back up to her feet. _Fucking micro-explosives. Do they plan for me to be a retard in a wheelchair? Fuck no_. Drunkenly stumbling up the highway her vision became more and more static like as she began clambering on a utility pole. The pain was almost excruciating as if two people were drilling erasers through her ears and into her brain. Almost stumbling on the way to the transformer she could feel the explosives in her blood dig its way into her brain stem and if she wasn't fast enough it would be game over for her.

Reaching the top of the utility pole she stood with her arms open embracing the gale that passed through her hair and arms allowing her one last moment of tranquillity before an insane plan. She had nothing to lose anyways, her friends were all around the globe and probably didn't have time for her and her whole family was gone. Her wife taken by a rare malady and her daughter had her brains blown out by an alternate version of herself. Life right now was pretty meaningless. _Is it my time, God? Is it time for the world to get rid of one more monster? If so then take me._

Taking a deep breath she felt the explosives in her head prime up and within seconds of it detonating she grabbed the transformer's bushings. An incredible amount of electricity passed through her body searing every single piece of flesh and muscle as Reyna shot away from the pole letting highway drivers see a flaming body of a woman flailing her arms everywhere fly away from the piece of electrical engineering and smash onto the warm asphalt road.

**\------**

Reyna looked out the window, a cup of tea in her hands. It was incredibly calming outside. Rain softly hit the soil, thunder rumbling quietly in the background, flashes of lighting occasionally lighting up the gray sky. The window was open a bit as well, allowing the smell of the damp earth to come in. She missed that smell, it was always around her in her childhood. One of the rare times in her life she felt at peace, not a care in the world. Similar to now.

A loud roll of thunder moved across the sky, only to be replaced by a downpour of rain. Perfect weather for curling up with a book or to catch up with friends or-

There was a soft knock on the door and a small gasp when a boom echoed from outside. The door creaked open and Mirai stepped in, shaking slightly.

"May-may I come in."

She asked, staying at the door. Another flash of lighting and an echo that rattled the ceiling fan. Mirai winced and yelped at the sound of it.

"What's wrong, cariño? Scared of a little thunder?"

Reyna said.

"Come over here you scared little monk."

Mirai practically jumped on the bed, trying to hide under Reyna when the rain kicked up. Reyna giggled, amused by the Healer's reaction. Who would've thought a Valorant agent who has seen multiple atrocities was scared of thunder? She grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around herself and Mirai when Mirai snuggled up against her. She was gripping Reyna's arm, trying to stop herself from shaking.

"See, nothing wrong. Just a bit of-"

A giant crash shook the supports of the walls and everything in the room rattled. Mirai started whimpering and held on to Reyna as if the thunder would shake her off.

"Shhhhh, it's alright, cariño. Just a sound."

Reyna whispered, combing her fingers through Mirai's hair. She started to calm down a bit, breathing steadier. Reyna closed the window, muffling the sounds from outside, in hopes it would help. Perhaps a bit of conversation would help as well.

"So, why are you scared of thunder?"

Mirai had to think for a second, especially since there was another shake. Reyna wrapped her arms around her, bringing Mirai closer.

"I got hit by lightning once when on a mission. My combat suit is made partially out of metal, combine that with the fact that I'm sometimes on the roof and you have a lightning rod."

"I'm so sorry, that must had hurt."

"Why aren't you scared? Surely you got hit once when working..."

"Thunderstorms were when I stopped working on my old house when I was younger, remember the story I told you?. I'm brave but not stupid. Saved my ass a few times back in the day"

Thunder rolled through the room again, erasing all progress Reyna had made towards calming her down. She could hear her breathing kick up again and feel her tremble.

"Calm down, you're here, I'm here, we're safe,"

Reyna whispered, kissing the top of Mirai's head.

"Everything is okay. I'm real and you're alive, it's okay."

She started to steady her own breathing, hoping that Mirai would follow. She did, and soon her lover was on the brink of sleep.

"I love you, my darling"

Reyna looked down at her now-sleeping form. She knew what those words meant, she had heard it thousands of times. During sex or at the beach or on a plane or in battles and everywhere in between. But it's the times like these when it sinks in that she's cared about, that she's loved.

"I love you too."

She said to the sleeping figure, even though she has heard it thousands of times not knowing that her time with those words were running out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music I listened to on this chapter:  
> Marilyn Manson - Killing Strangers  
> Ruelle - This Is The Hunt  
> Cutting Crew - (I Just) Died In Your Arms  
> Cage The Elephant - Ain't No Rest For The Wicked  
> Konrad OldMoney - GR4VES


	3. Good Night, and Good Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References time!

Reyna slipping in and out of consciousness saw that she was in a white room filled with lights with a certain American chemist carrying a bag towards her whilst screaming at an armed guard.

"I should cut off your fucking dick because of what you did. How did you fucking mistake our general anaesthesia for epinephrine? She's gonna bleed out now! Fuck!"

Turning Reyna's limp body upwards she took off Reyna's clothes swiftly before getting out a defibrillator charging it up before slamming it against Reyna's chest blacking out her vision.

**Mexico City, Mexico (A Few Years After The Event Known As First Light)**

Mexico City was a divided place. One half of the city was filled with tall skyscrapers, floating holographic advertisements and hovering cars whilst one side of the city was a ruined wreck, buildings long collapsed had its remnants on the ground , makeshift ghettos housing inept societies and the lawless. Everybody was their own judge, jury and executioner. If something bothered you or someone who you hold near and dear to your heart, you handle it however you want. The infamous cartel known as Ángeles De La Muerte are the apex predator of the land of malfeasance. Their ordinary foot soldiers that roamed the ruined streets were already frightening enough with their guns and muscled body that was covered head to toe in gang tattoes but the real fear laid within the mob's assassins, the Bogeymen of the real. They were always hidden in plain sight and when a lesson needed to be taught they would show it proudly and publicly. One time they left a traitor to their organization pinned to an inverted cross before hanging it in the city centre letting all of the blood from his body drain as slow as possible. An example to everybody who to not fuck with. 

Right on the outskirts of the ghetto was a long-abandoned beach littered with scrap metal and wood left over from the One-Day war that destroyed half of Mexico but still the place remained popular with most of the impoverished civilians even though the presence of the cartel was doubled near it. Right on the decrepit pier stretching far onto the limitless ocean were a group of people lingering near the very edge of the pier. Two burly heavily tattooed men bearing submachine guns remained behind what seemed to be a volumptious girl who looked barely in her 20s. She wore a black suit jacket and pants, white shirt, a red tie with tie clip, and black leather gloves

"Can you hear me?"

Reyna's voice had yet to retain its menacing deepness yet her accent and her ever-present anger compensated for it. Another traitor had his wrists tied with chains attached to an upside-down u-shape structure above him. He watched the youngest assassin to be accepted talk to the comms that she yanked when she captured him, attempting to contact his other friend who was most likely hiding somewhere on the beach.

"I know you can hear me. If you don't come to my little party I'm gonna fucking cut your boyfriend into pieces"

"S-stop. Stop, man"

The traitor helplessly sobbed out causing Reyna to turn around with a raised eyebrow, walking towards him with an arrogant stride with the comms in her hand still. Her sadistic grin never melted off her face.

"I think he wants to talk to you"

Moving the device closer to his mouth she waited for her anticipated moment and soon enough it happened just as she predicted.

"Leticia, run!-"

Chuckling angrily she unholstered her iridescent purple silenced pistol before twisting the barrel into the gunshot wound on his leg letting his comrade hear all of the agonizing screams as she dug in deeper and deeper so much so that she was scaring the guards behind her even though they were triple her age and much more muscular.

"Fucker! You stupid fucker!"

Tipping Reyna off the edge she simply bit her lower lip in front of him before cocking the barrel slowly, letting him know what was coming due to his foul mouth. Quickly the visage of arrogance and desperation was replaced with a face filled with despair.

"Nononononono! Please! I swear-!"

His words were replaced with deranged screaming as Reyna clicked on the comms device allowing his friend to hear his screams once more followed by a gunshot. Handing the comms device to one of her guards they understood her silent order and kept it online whilst staying near the victim and the torturer.

"AUGH SHIT! AHHHH!"

Her temper completely running out Reyna's bronzed face grew red before moving itself right in front of the betrayers face with a look of murder in her eyes.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP! I will kill you and then I will drag you down to FUCKING HELL! And kill you again. Shut the fuck up, stop fucking crying!"

Clamping his mouth shut she holstered her gun as a noise behind her entered her ears.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Turning around she raised an eyebrow at the augmented woman standing quite a distance away from Reyna and her bodyguards. Her patience rubbing away again she took a few steps away from her victim before addressing the armed woman ahead of her.

"Stand back!"

"Put down your gun, amigo"

"No, you put down your gun"

"You first!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"Goddamn it. You!"

"I said it first, amigo"

This exchange went on for some time before Reyna lost her temper once again and whipped out her pistol prompting her two guards to join her by her side and aim their weapons towards the woman.

"Hermanita put your fucking gun down"

"I'm not your fucking Hermanita!"

"That's a subjective, philosophical, point of fucking view. Put down your gun and let's go"

"EH! Take one more step and I'll shoot all of you!"

"Oh yeah? I take one step and you'll shoot me? Ok?"

Arrogantly Reyna took one singular step forward prompting the woman to fire her gun's only clip and surprisingly enough it hit everything except Reyna and her goons who sneered at the inept rescuer.

"Do you have any fucking idea... how rude that was?"

Turning her back to the woman Reyna patted her boys on the chest before laying her eyes upon her victim once again.

"Go get her, boys. I don't care if you just beat her up badly, kill her swiftly or kill her slowly. Have some fun"

Hearing her guards scream their lungs off as they chased the young woman back onto the beach again, Reyna approached her victim once more before sitting on a nearby miniature wooden crate. Carefully taking off her leather gloves she revealed her heavily bruised knuckles before raising her menacing eyes towards the tortured young man in front of her.

"Did I ever tell you what the definition of insanity is? Insanity... Is... Doing the exact... Same fucking thing... Over and over again expecting... Shit to change... That. Is. Crazy. The first time somebody told me that, I dunno, I thought they were bullshitting me, so - boom - I shot him. The thing is - He was right. And then I started to see it everywhere I looked -Everywhere I looked, all these fucking pricks, everywhere I looked, doing the exact same fucking thing... Over and over and over and over again thinking, "This time is gonna be different. No-no-no-no-no please... This time is gonna be different..." ...I'm sorry, I don't like the way...-"

As if provoked by his mere presence she sat up suddenly whilst slamming her clenched hand against the side of the box smashing it into the vast ocean as she began to walk away from the man.

"You are LOOKING at me! Okay, do you have a fucking problem in your head? Do you think I am bullshitting you, do you think I am lying? Fuck you! Okay? FUCK. YOU. It's okay, man. I'm gonna chill, Hermano. I'm gonna chill. The thing is... all right? The thing is I killed you, traitors, once already, and it's not like I am fucking crazy. It's okay. It's like water under the bridge."

Turning back around she swiftly ran up to the man before placing her head right next to his ear.

" _Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity?_ "

With one well-placed kick on the man's chest she caused him to tumble backwards, snapping the structure holding him onto the pier and tipping him right onto the endless ocean to drown. Slipping her gloves back on she took a glanced at her seemingly ordinary Manero Autodate watch. The time itself was way past the evening and was close to the start of the night, she was once again late for her family dinner. Pressing the watch face to her ear she began to fiddle with her watch crown until she heard a familiar click followed by erratic ringing noise.

"Have you eliminated our little miscreant, Reyna?"

"Yes, boss. I have and no one will find the body"

"Good. Very good. The payment will be delivered to your household. You are dismissed for the day, Reyna"

Taking in a deep breath of relieving cold beach air she began ambling down the pier not paying attention to the streak of blood underneath her shoes that weren't present when she dragged the traitor to the edge of the platform. _Must be that girl. The boys must be having their fun._

Clambering inside her car her gloves squeaked as she gripped the steering wheel as she watched her bodyguards walk towards the augmented female who was missing a few limbs before her entire head was chopped off. Technology advances, but humans don’t. We’re smart monkeys, and what we want is always the same. Food, shelter, sex, violence, and in all its forms, escape. Starting her car before sending it through the crumbling streets of her hometown her mind began to drift off into its ruined abyss. With her fancy suit and flawless antique Dodge Charger with its engine sticking out she looked like she was the president of the world once she began roaming the streets, people of different classes also stopped what they were doing just to take a glance at who and what was passing by them. Looks of fear or jealousy was always flung at Reyna's direction, her almost flawless reputation as a master assassin who doesn't miss was presented publicly. Every kill was rewarded with heaps of money and it showed. But even with the heaps of money heading her family's way, it also lead to attacks on her household in an attempt to garner a piece of their wealth but every attack failed as Reyna always intervened in time.

But will she this time?

Amongst the rapidly decaying apartments and houses was a sparkling home unlike all. It possessed stainless dark wooden walls and brick tiles on the roof. The windows weren't clouded or filled to the brim with dust but instead it was flashy yet clear. 

Unfortunately out of earshot Reyna couldn't hear the barrage of screams and shouts that flooded the home itself. Inside, Reyna's younger sister was backing up against a nearby wall with their father approaching.

"Take off that necklace. I told you to throw it away!"

"No. It's Mom's"

Her face was bruised from the countless beatings her father gave her. He'd always expected her to be one of the working people within the house but every time, his oldest daughter always seemed to help her younger sibling too much to be useful. Amaya's voice was whimpering on the edge of breaking down into tears. The necklace she was holding onto bore the designs of a triquetra intertwined with Ouroborous.

"You're just like her. Disobedient, ungrateful... bitch"

Even at a young age she and her oldest sister already witness their mother's murder at their father's filthy hands just because she tended to criticize him immensely and be incredibly more gentle to their children than he would've liked. That night before, he shot her straight through the head before dumping her body at the nearest acid lake burning away all the evidence. His father soon started laughing before a hole was drilled through his head spraying Amaya with his blood before his lifeless body fell to the side revealing Reyna holding a pistol with a smoking barrel, frightening of all she didn't see her sister flinch or react at all as she bore only a deadpan face.

"Delilah?"

"He should've died sooner"

Bending down onto one knee she gingerly brushed her fingers over Amay's multiple bruises and cuts on her face before pressing their foreheads together.

"We will be alright now, ok? Let me take you to our room. You'll be ok, I'll fix you up"

Slipping an arm under her legs and another one under Amaya's back to support her, Reyna marched up the stairs to reveal a long corridor with many doors left ajar revealing many fearful faces behind the doors. The faces of aunts, uncles, grandparents and great-grandparents. All took residence within their household after the ominous corporation known as Kingdom ejected them from the more civilized part of Mexico city for their ties to Reyna as her infamous reputation went worldwide. Kicking open the final door in the corridor the siblings' entered what was considered their safe haven when their father was still alive. A bunk-bed was slapped at the very middle left of the room allowing the rest of the room to be taken up by drawer after drawer containing childhood memories, some bitter and some sweet.

Laying Amaya on the bottom bunk, Reyna soon realized that a part of her lower torso was bleeding heavily causing her to take a look under Amaya's dirty grey shirt revealing a curved deep slice that had miniature glass shards still embedded within it.

"Fuck, Amaya. What did Father do to you?"

As if it was second nature Reyna reached for the nearest drawer before pulling out a rectangular metal box, flinging it open to reveal a surgical suture, nylon stitches and a glass bottle filled with medicinal alcohol. Reyna was expecting a reply from her sister but only received rapid whimpers but instead of losing her tempter she only grew more and more sombre.

"It's fine, Amaya. You don't need to talk. Just take a deep breath and prepare yourself."

Flicking open the cap for the alcohol she began pouring heaps of the liquid onto the wound itself and as expected the whimpering became louder as Amaya attempted to grab onto her sister's free arm in an attempt to stem out the pain. Reyna nearly stopped pouring as the whimpers turned into pained groans but she knew she had to keep on clearing the wound.

"I know it hurt, I know it hurts. It'll be over soon"

Tossing away the empty bottle Reyna finally was able to gradually stitch up her sister's wounds, the pain from the alcohol and the initial stab was enough anaesthesia to stop her feeling the needles and thread that were sealing her wound.

"I took Mother's necklace b-before s-she died. Father wanted me t-to g-g-get rid of i-it"

"Save your strength, sister. Tell me another time when you are stronger"

Gently wiping the tears of pain off Amaya's face Reyna gently laid her on her bed before kneeling right next to her.

"I'll tell the boss what happened. Why you won't be at work for the next few months. I'm sure he'll understand"

"Bu-But. H-He doesn't like people s-slacking off like this"

"I'll give him a strong reason to why he should let you off the hook"

Patting her sister's shoulders, the sisters soon heard rhythmic thuds followed by their family screaming their lungs off however Reyna and Amaya reacted with a simple nod to each other.

"A-another home i-invasion?"

"Probably. I'll go check it out"

Yanking out her pistol she lightly pulled back the barrel to see that her weapon was loaded but as soon as she pulled open the door an immense smack of pain rippled across her abdomen as soldiers wearing a silver and yellow uniform slammed a battering ram against her stomach instead of the door. She immediately knew that impact broke a few of her ribs followed by probably a massive bruise outside and inside her body. Through wobbly vision she saw half of the soldiers enter in their room and another lingering outside priming what seemed to be a box filled with tall metal cylinders.

"Got the targets within detonation perimeters. Please advise?"

"F-Fucking K-Kingdom cunts. W-who tipped you off? A spy? Another f-fucking traitor?!"

Reyna managed to spit out causing a nearby soldier to land a hard kick with their combat boot against Reyna's neck throwing her to the ground. In the distance she could see Amaya attempting to reach her older sister but failed due to her injuries and the sheer number of men pointing their guns at her.

"Sir, there are children and teenagers here... But... Yes, sir"

Calling his soldiers towards him, what seemed to be the commander marched towards the box filled with metal cylinders before tapping a button on it letting it release periodic beeps that increasingly got faster. _A bomb. Fuck._ Watching the soldiers run out of their house, Reyna glanced over to Amaya to see her crawling towards her sister.

Attempting to stand right back up a sharp throb of pain threw her back down as Amaya finally joined her. Knowing both their fate the sisters clasped their hands together before pressing their foreheads once again together.

"And Shepherds we shall be For thee, my Lord, for thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee And teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti."

As their prayer ended the beeps coming from the device flatlined before an ever so expanding ball of blackish white light erupted out of it. Reyna could feel the heat from the explosion whack against her face as it ran towards them but as the explosion reached them Reyna watched with horror as her sister was reduced to a mere skeleton whilst she was flung backwards as if a truck slammed against her body forcing her through the wall of the house and onto the streets themselves letting the momentum she gained from the explosion drag her across the street before slamming against the nearest lamp post.

Immediately the pain of her fractured ribs faded away as it was suddenly replaced with searing throes. 

She felt like flames were burning her insides oblivious to the fact that her eyes were now letting off some sort of eerie dark purple smoke as her eye colour began flickering between a warm brown and a cold purple. Clawing her face as the pain kept on increasing, the smoke suddenly materialised under her feet creating shadowy footprints as she stumbled on forwards towards her house when she noticed the soldiers right beside her house still now bearing a look of surprise and shock on their face.

"Sir, we have a Radiant creation in process due to our explosive. Orders?... Yes, sir"

With fright, the soldiers watched as Reyna's skin was replaced with a translucent material as she began marching towards them with glowing purple eyes leading to them emptying their magazines into her but as the metal made contact with the skin it simply crushed the bullet as it fell to the ground. Within a blink of an eye, her clawlike hands began tearing into the exposed flesh of the soldiers making them drop like flies as pieces of their flesh fell to the ground. Flicking the blood away from the claws Reyna began ambling her way towards the commander who fell to the ground as he attempted to clamber backwards but soon enough Reyna got a hold of his chest allowing her to throw him onto the street strong enough to cause a dent within the asphalt. Kicking the man so his back faced her Reyna laid a foot right on his neck as the nearby citizens and mob associates watched.

"W-What are you?"

Twisting her feet she cracked her neck before releasing a relieved groan.

"Didn't you read about me? I'm the Vampire, bitch"

With a sudden twist of her foot, a boisterous crack echoed throughout the streets sending out a message to everyone.

_**The Vampire was born.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music I listened to on this chapter:  
> Run The Jewels - No Save Point  
> Konrad OldMoney - GR4VES  
> SAMURAI - Never Fade Away  
> Michael Bublé - Feeling Good


	4. Monsters

"Hey, Reyna. You awake?"

Her vision switched from complete darkness to blinding white lights that soon faded away revealing Sabine sitting right next to her. Reyna barely had time to gather her senses when the pain hit her again. The electricity from the transformer must have destroyed the microbombs floating around in her brain but in doing so she must've cooked every single part of her body but as she glanced downwards she saw that her chest and arms were covered in darkened red bandages. A surgical light was hovering right above her head highlighting her seemingly burn less body and the doctor sitting right next to her.

Viper was wearing a thin sweater underneath a brown long coat followed by simple jeans and sneakers. She still wore her neck-long hair but it was pretty evident that some of her hair was starting to lighten up considering her age now. The skin around her poison-green eyes possessed the start of crow's feet and generally,her face was starting to create crinkles and wrinkles whilst Reyna looked as young as the day they both met. A benefit and curse of being a Radiant was the extremely extended life. Viper and Killjoy both possess Radiant technologically enhanced nanobots in their bloodstream slowing down the ageing process but still, nature took its toll on them.

Resting her back against the blood-soaked velvet couch Reyna rubbed her bruised forehead as she finally allowed herself to survey her surroundings. Viper's home resembled a construction site than any actual home, splashes of yellow and black paint were strewn across the room, an inky couch and coffee table was laid behind Sabine's equipment composed of four computer monitors and a holographic keyboard and mouse, besides the equipment laid his bed bearing once again yellow and black colours and a circular window exposing the outside world. Reyna and Viper could see towering skyscrapers with holographic advertisements attached to their walls some displaying a text stating that the curfew was in effect, floating cars and planes flew through the anarchic city some bearing gang members and some bearing corporate lummoxes.

"Reyna? You in there?"

"Ugh... My head!"

Reaching into her pocket Viper pulled out a neon-coloured inhaler before handing it to Reyna.

"Here. It'll help with the pain"

Unhesitantly she placed it right in between her lips before releasing its vaporous contents right into her bloodstream. Almost instantaneously her headache began to settle down but that just reminded her of the numbing pain that was echoing all around her body but her mind was trapped within the depths of agony as well.

Bang.

Bang.

_Bang._

The noise of the shotgun blasting away her daughter's skull played on repeat within her mind fracturing it even more with every replay. The image of Melinoë's head splintering open like an overfilled water balloon was tattooed into her mind. the sadistic shit-eating grin of her imposter as she walked away without hesitation after implanting miniature bombs into Reyna's brain. Within a mere day, Reyna had to tolerate the death of her very own wife to a violent disease and then the death of her daughter by the hands of a corporate terrorist.

"What the fuck happened, Reyna. Within an hour I had to witness the death of a very dear friend of mine and now your very own daughter? What is going on?"

For that Reyna would only need to mutter a singular word.

"Kingdom"

Viper froze when she heard of the infamous corporation. Of course, it was them, they wouldn't listen to the government years ago so why would they now. From the rapid increase of former Valorant agents and soldiers vanishing without a trace and now suddenly Melinoë's death by one of their corporate lackeys? A coincidence? I think not.

"Of course it was them. Fuck! Listen, Valorant agents have been disappearing left, right and centre and some even discovered dead within their very homes. If Kingdom came after you and didn't kill you then they might as well be right outside my door as well. We're not safe here"

Funnily enough, four knocks ran through Viper's apartment door leading her to unholster a gun she kept hidden behind her back.

"Let me go get you a weapon"

Turning to face her bedroom she was stopped by Reyna suddenly standing up and grabbing her wrist firmly, stopping her in her tracks as she turned around to face the taller woman. Even after getting the shock of her life from a transformer powering an entire section of San Francisco Reyna was as robust and able-minded but that will soon change after she learns what Viper really did to fix her back up but for now that was a story for another time.

"No"

"What?! Are you sure you're alright? Last time we met you still enjoyed violence quite a lot"

"That was before my marriage. Before I made a promise to a certain someone to never kill again"

Sighing, Viper chuckled lightly before pushing Reyna's hand off her wrist. 

"Mirai, Mirai, Mirai. She's peaceful down to the bone, should've known she would drag you along as well. Fine I'll take care of this"

Concealing her weapon behind her back Viper approached the door before opening it every so slightly. From afar Reyna could see a look of shock wash over her face before the door swang right open revealing a middle-aged man with an athletic build, muscular limbs, a long, slim face, and a round nose. He had dark brown hair and olive eyes, and a dark complexion followed by two well-dressed men bearing holstered pistols whilst their master remained weaponless. The coloured man wore a red blazer paired with dark blue formal pants and loafers. Instantly recognizing Reyna the man ordered his men to linger near the door with Viper whilst he sat right next to Reyna.

"Hola, Señora Reyna"

"Señor Capataz"

Getting the guards off her back Sabine gravitated towards her couch as she joined in with the two Hispanics.

"¿Cómo te va, Reyna?"

"Así así. ¿Y tú?"

"Bien."

"In English. Please"

Viper murmured out causing the other two to chuckle before leaning back against the couch to stare off into the futuristic city before he laid his eyes again on Reyna.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your wife and daughter, Reyna"

"...Thanks. Why are you here, Overseer. I left the life, you have nothing to do with me"

That was when a look of pain flashed across his face as he bit his lower lip before glancing at Sabine who began to look more and more guilty by the second.

"I guess you haven't told her about it, Sabine. Be a good girl would you and tell dear old Reyna here what you have done to her body, would you?"

Turning ever so slightly towards Sabine Reyna cocked her head at Sabine who began to fidget with her legs as she tried to look away from Reyna. Curiosity getting the better of her Reyna nearly laid a finger on her bandages when Viper suddenly turned around and grabbed her hand as tight as possible.

"N-No! D-Don't look under there. F-Fuck!"

Grabbing the hairs on her head Viper rushed into her bedroom before slamming the door confusing Reyna even more as the Overseer sighed into his palms.

"Of course. I have to do everything as always"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what? Let me show you what truly happened to you"

Pulling himself up, the Overseer marched over to one of his men before unexpectedly pulling out his pistol and immediately firing it at Reyna. Pain once again flooded her system, she felt a bullet rip through her left shoulder and a bullet through the other shoulder before an addition two embedded itself into her chest right where her heart was and to finish things off, the Overseer shot the last bullet straight into Reyna's forehead pushing her down onto the ground as the familiar pain left her body and her vision faded to black.

_Finally._

_I get to die._

_Was it too sloppy? Was it too calm?_

_Doesn't matter._

_I get to join her nonetheless._

Within mere seconds of her demise, Reyna saw in the pitch darkness a large dark red triangle housing an exclamation mark with the words "Attention" written tinily underneath followed by a long rectangle of the same colour to materialize right underneath it, soon revealing the words "Critical System Failure: Host Flatlined" before disappearing entirely. Soon a hollow rectangle materialized reading "System rebooting: Please Wait" before her vision immediately came back to her allowing her to see Sabine crouching right next to her with a look of disdain that shot not at her but at the Overseer who smiled slightly once he saw Reyna's eyes open. The hollow rectangle was still present in her vision but now it stated that the rebooting went successfully before disappearing. 

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Reyna"

"W-wha? You shot me!"

"To show you what has been done to you. Sabine, you can explain the rest"

Reyna slid her back against the nearest wall as she watched the bullets that were once in her body eject itself right onto the floor without a speck of blood on them.

"W-what did you do to me, Viper?"

Sabine was already shaking like made as she slid next to Reyna before sliding her freezing hands down her pale face.

"I-I'm sorry, Reyna b-but I couldn't lose another o-one of my friends. I-I had to save you"

"Sabine. What. Did. You. Do?!"

Reyna's voice remained low but still possessed a threatening kind of sternness to it that caused shivers to run down Viper's spine knowing that she was poking the bear, no, a dragon, in fact, knowing what Reyna did during her time with Valorant and during her time as the Vampire.

"The electricity from the transformer did possess enough energy to fry the microbombs swimming in your brain but it also nearly destroyed your body in the process. Sixth-degree burns were all over your body, most of your organs were heavily damaged, your nervous system was gone, your heart was barely beating, your brain was nearly like a well-done steak and don't get me started on what your skeletal system looked like. They were like brittle charcoal, they broke when I laid a finger on it"

"Then how am I still here? What happened?!"

"I-I... I got into contact with your old boss. The Overseer. He granted me access state of the art black market cybernetics and a recently stolen black ops endoskeleton made out of carbon fibre and graphite. I rebuilt your body but...-"

"But what? TELL ME!"

Reyna went from a calm yet collected tone to a full-blown fit of rage causing Viper to bite her tongue anxiously until she felt the taste of iron in her mouth. The Overseer beside her was simply sitting down and watching what unfolded.

"He wanted you to do one more job for him as he helped me patch you back up. A price to pay after the fix"

Reyna's pupils dilated as the news entered her ears. Rubbing her face with her hands she leaned her back against the apartment roof-high window before laying her eyes upon a saddened Viper once more. Her face wouldn't reveal anything but Sabine knew her long enough to know what was bubbling underneath.

"Go... or I might break the promise on you"

Catching the hint Viper dashed out her apartment door leaving the two criminals alone within the room.

"I'm sorry, Reyna but you know the rules of our world"

"Tell me what I have to do"

Reyna replied blankly as she turned her head to face her former boss showing him her sneering visage that slowly made his hand gravitate towards his emergency firearm.

"You were never the one to waste words were you, Reyna? Fine, Recently a part of my mob heavily associated with Kingdom has been hit by a vigilante, an annoying one to say the least. Whoever they are, they are a major pain in my ass. I want you to find out who it is and capture or kill it"

"Kingdom hm? Well then, you can take this deal and throw it out the goddamn window! Me, helping Kingdom?! Are you fucking mental?! I rather cut off all of my limbs with a broken rubber band than help them"

Sighing melancholically the Overseer nodded towards one of his guards signally him to pull out a moderately-sized box filled with familiar pictures. Taking out a single picture, the Overseer slid right next to Reyna as the two of them saw what was in the photo. It was Reyna and Sage in the middle of what seemed to be a crowded carnival with a Ferris wheel and bumper cars right behind them. Adults chasing their kids relentlessly throughout the paths, every single one bore a face of extreme tiredness whilst their children were just elated to be there. They all were probably running purely from the sugary substances that were present within the festival. Killjoy could be seen in the distance cuddling what seemed to be a luscious brown teddy bear which was half her size whilst Viper was lingering near a shooting carnival game as she still had the rifle in her hands. A look of embarrassment mixed with happiness was present on her face.

Reyna and Mirai stood out of the crowd as they were doing a lewdlike action for the picture. They both were holding their phones to their mouths as well as pointing their screens towards the camera. Their eyes were rolled and crossed at the same time, perfectly matching up with what their phones were projecting. It was a black and white manga drawing of a girl's mouth and reddened cheeks. Her tongue was sticking out and a... liquid was falling down her lips as well as dropping down from her teeth.

The memory made Reyna break out a small smile before reality collapsed onto her once again. As if moving through honey she watched the Overseer reached inside his pockets once more to pull out a lighter which he flicked open and lit before moving it towards the photo only to be stopped by Reyna flicking the flame away with a look of immense disdain on her face.

"Fine. You proved your point. I'll do it"

"Good. Your equipment is in Sabine's room. Prepare yourself and meet us at the entrance of this building, ok?"

Nodding her head she sat back and watched as the Overseer dumped the photo back into its pile before marching away with his men leaving Reyna alone with her malicious thoughts. Never in her life did she want to gut someone with chopsticks alone but the Overseer seemed like a good test subject at the moment. Suppressing her once buried anger she clambered back onto her feet before sliding right into Viper's bedroom to see a wooden box laying smack bang in the middle. Flicking open the lock Reyna took a look inside to see a bundle of formal accessories to which she only pulled out the necessary parts: an Italian style raven coloured suit, a dark ruby-red turtleneck, dark suit pants with the additional slim leather belt, shiny leather gloves and finally charcoal-coloured open laced formal derby shoes.

Glancing at the bottom of the box Reyna grabbed its sides before yanking it off the box revealing a set of organized pistols and magazines. Once she had laid eyes upon the weapons, her once suppressed wrath came flooding back into her brain. She's delving right back into the life she had left for Mirai and she's doing it to help the corporation who brutally murdered their daughter in cold blood but most importantly with this job, they must be kills or there will be your own demise. Reyna will have to break Mirai's promise just to help the same fucking corporation who denied treatment for Sage's disease as well as the murder of her daughter. That was more than enough to make her blood boil. 

Throughout the corridors near Viper's apartment, the nearby residents could hear Reyna's wrathful roar echo through their rooms followed by items being smashed onto the ground and tables being flipped until the eventual calm. Inside the room, most mirrors and windows were cracked or at least shattered, cupboards and shelves alike were reduced to rubble, glass shards from bottles scattered the floor like traps and the bed was smashed in half. Reyna herself was once again was sitting on the floor with her back to the cracked roof-tall window, the sound of an EKG flatlining rang in her ear constantly until a singular tear ran down her face.

"This enemy you cannot defeat,"

Mirai's disembodied voice rang through her ears as Reyna glanced at the messenger bag that laid quiet in between her legs.

"You can only drive it deeper inside of you."

Senselessly she delved into the depths of her bag until she pulled out a loaded revolver before taking a quick glance at it.

"Is this really what you want to do with your only night of peace?"

Mirai's soothing voice echoed from the depths of her augmented brain.

"I don't know... how to be in this world without you"

"I'm here"

"You're dead"

Sighing Reyna slid her hands down the top of the ice-cold barrel before staring with her two eyes into the seemingly endless darkness of the gun chamber.

"I don't... I don't have to go back. I... could just end it now. Make it stop"

Carefully but swiftly Reyna aimed the revolver straight at the protruding crystal in the middle of her chest that was now conveniently powering all of her augments as well as her endoskeleton. A simple high-powered bullet would do the trick. A close-range shot from a revolver or a sniper could bypass the shields protecting it and end her life right then and now.

"Just blow out the batteries, make it all go away"

Reyna saw a glimpse of jet black hair rush past her peripheral vision followed by the scent of her unforgettable perfume. Oh, how she missed that smell, the potent memories it bore and the intoxicating fragrance of vanilla and jasmine that often bewitched her. It made her trigger finger quiver on the trigger, hesitant to pull it.

"If you do that, It won't all go away. Just you. Delilah"

Sighing Reyna's armed hand fell to the ground heavily before she felt a few cold fingers move her head to the left revealing Mirai, in the same uniform when they first met, kneeling right beside her.

"You have to move on if you are to survive. It wasn't your fault that I died to this disease and that our daughter was murdered by Kingdom. Move on, Delilah"

With shimmering eyes Reyna let out the smallest of smirks as another tear ran down her cheek.

"Never. You hear me? Not ever"

"Then do what you were born to do. What we trained to do. Make things change"

"By helping a corporation?"

"There's more here than you're willing to see. It's not the threat. It's the unanswered question. The mystery that needs to be solved. The box that needs to be unlocked. Take this chance. This is how you finish the mission, return to a peaceful life"

"Without you?"

"Finish the mission"

Mirai's voice echoed into nothingness as her body faded away with a simple blink. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music I listened to on this chapter:  
> Marina Kaye - Something  
> EMM - Devil in Disguise  
> KALEO - Way Down We Go  
> Stephen Williams Cornish & Amanda Leigh Wilson - Tell Me You'll Never Leave and Stronger Than You Know


	5. Illusion That Is Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW at the beginning and at the end
> 
> (Pretty much no story development in this chapter as well as angst)

**Santorini, Island in the Aegean Sea, During Reyna and Sage's honeymoon**

Neither of them expected to be here at this very moment. Sure, they planned this little outing – unexpected friends and complicated lovers that they are – but that doesn't mean Mirai thought they'd be doing this of all things. They're even in public!

Mirai knows she'd be in even more trouble if that were the case right now. She can barely manage to breathe in between the kisses that pepper against her lips each time Reyna returns to them. Mirai's long raven hair was mussed up against the thin wood of the individual outdoor showers that this rather fancy beach promotes.

Inside this small space only seems to negate how cold the water is that sprays down on them.

Of course, there was barely enough room for them both to be in at the same time but that hardly stopped them. Reyna dutifully followed her lover in and now Mirai feels as though the huntress is ready to devour her prey – Mirai that is.

Her heart beats so loudly in her ears that she's almost afraid it'll burst right out of her chest. It doesn't help when Reyna dusts their lips together while her leg grinds between Mirai's own.

"This pussy of yours…"

Reyna pauses and instead reaches around, brushing a finger between Mirai's legs.

"This… belongs to me"

Those lips against hers move with each heavily accented word and it has Mirai practically quivering beneath Reyna's touch. Even so, Mirai can't simply let it slide. Not when that luscious mouth is so close to her own. Oh no. Mirai wraps her arms around Reyna and crashes their lips together as if she's never done it before. It saps all the breath from her body but it's well worth the effort.

The string of drool that connects their lips even as they part from the kiss only invites another to occur – again, and again, and again. Each time there's a few words that slip through as she continues to mash their mouths together.

"Delilah...Delilah… if you don't do something… to me… I'll burn up."

She takes Reyna's bottom lip between her teeth, giving it a sharp tug.

"Please, please… take me… do whatever you like… your tongue anywhere just… please!"

Reyna can't help herself at the sound of this. It has her blood boiling in her veins and her crotch throbbing with need. The lustful look in Mirai's eyes has Reyna completely entranced. She wouldn't dare not help her beloved out. In fact, she intends to do far more than just that. The rest of the beach be damned – she'll have Mirai right here and now.

"You want it?"

Reyna leans past Mirai's mouth and brushes her lips across the Chinese's ear. She licks along the lobe,

"Then prepare to scream my name out into the sea and beyond"

Lips kiss down the side of Mirai's neck, sucking at the supple pale skin.

"I shall be all you think about, I promise."

Suddenly Mirai is very aware that there in the small stall with nowhere to escape to. She's thankful that they at least picked the one farthest away from the others. The one that most people deter from for fear of being so far from the general public area. But for them this is perfect.

Mirai's moan is devoured by the kiss that Reyna bestows upon her. Mirai can't think with how Reyna's tongue dives straight past her lips and into her mouth. The purple-haired woman ravages the inside of her mouth like no other can. Messy and uncoordinated yet it all leaves Mirai weak in the knees nonetheless. She can't fathom what's happening to her racing heart nor what Reyna does next.

It all starts when Reyna pulls back. Mirai is given only a brief moment of rest before Reyna grabs hold of her once more. Mirai's world spins as she finds herself now leaning forward against the wooden wall – thankful it's sturdy enough to hold their weight. Her hands splay out against it as the water continues to spray down on her head and trickle down her back.

Breasts, still clad in her pearly white bikini top, press flush up against the wood as she finds her crotch up in the air with legs spread wide. Reyna rubs her body up against Mirai's before she squats down behind her. Hands roam and slide over the flesh on display for her. Using just her teeth, Reyna bites at the top of Mirai's bikini bottoms and begins to pull them down. Of course once they get to Mirai's knees they'll go no further. Not that it matters. Reyna has what she wants.

The water that cascades over them has their skin slick and Reyna's long hair sticking to her back. She doesn't think anything of how her own bikini grinds into all the right places. Instead, her mind is consumed with giving a kiss and a small love bite to both of Mirai's thighs. The second her lips leave the skin she grabs two handfuls of the full ass before letting go after a few lengthy seconds.

"I hope you're ready my dear."

Mirai sees stars as Reyna begins working her magic. Spreading the legs apart, Reyna dives her tongue straight into Mirai's front door. The taut muscles don't stand a chance against the swift tongue that pokes and prods wherever it can. Eating out her lover, Reyna spares no expense to make sure Mirai is dripping juices within mere seconds. All the while she squeezes and rubs at the bubble butt in her hands.

"Ahh~! Aah… Reyna…!"

Mirai gasps and sputters, unable to keep her knees from quivering.

"Please… more..."

There's nothing Reyna loves more than to eat out the woman she pines for. The woman that shakes and trembles each time her tongue brushes this or that spot. She doesn't pull back or give Mirai a second to recover. Oh no, Reyna keeps at it as though it's the only thing sustaining her life. Deep breaths through her nose let her continue to treat Mirai's groin with the utmost care and diligence.

All Mirai can feel is the long slick tongue wiggling around inside of her. It's maddening. The way her body craves each and every second yet she's never satisfied. Not even the cool of the water can quell the fire that rushes through her body.

Reyna is a doting lover and an attentive one at that. She's well aware of when Mirai is about to orgasm. There's a subtle grip of muscles and how they tense throughout her legs. Even so, Reyna is quick to deny Mirai the pleasure she craves.

Of course, Reyna doesn't just pull away. Oh no. She stands up and takes a step back to admire her handiwork. Licking at her lips, Reyna watches as Mirai bounces slightly on her toes. She knows better than to try and finish herself off – not when Reyna is still standing there.

Mirai pinches her eyes shut as Reyna leans over her once more. Fingers curl around the top of the bikini bottoms, slowly pulling them up as she presses her chest to Mirai's back.

"You're moaning so loud…"

The Chinese's eyes shoot open when Reyna suddenly yanks the bottoms up the rest of the way. The thin fabric wedges itself deep into both Mirai’s ass and pussy – rubbing against her in such a delicious way. That alone is almost enough to get her off. But Reyna doesn't push it. She waits just a moment before she pulls back and resumes squatting in front of Mirai.

Still, doesn't dare let go of the tops of the bikini bottoms she keeps stretched up to Mirai's hips. The fabric remains dug into all the right places even as Reyna presses her tongue back in between Mirai's legs– taking some of that very same fabric with her. Mirai can't keep her cries muted for much longer after that. She cries out; words incoherent and body shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"Delilah!"

It's her only warning but Reyna felt it coming far sooner than Mirai gave warning to. Juices soak Mirai's bikini bottoms and parts of her lover's face while Reyna finally retreats. She rises up but doesn't dare let go. She gives a few good tugs to the painful, yet gloriously pleasurable, wedgie. Although Mirai is already far too gone in the pleasure to even notice the cloth grinding against her hot dripping sex.

Reyna merely leans against her again, following Mirai as she sinks down to her knees.

"Would you like to continue this… elsewhere?"

"...Please..."

Comes the breathy whisper in reply.

**\----------**

**Treasure Island, San Francisco, 5:38 AM, Present Times**

Through the various skyscrapers littered over the artificial island, only one stood out from the rest as vibrant and iridescent lights radiated out of its windows. Inside men and women alike were dancing carelessly to the music blasting out of every speaker at every corner. Unknown to most participants, most guards lingering around every door wasn't there to protect them but instead kill them if necessary if it allows their bosses to survive. In the midst of the partying civilians, a certain cybernetically augmented Swede swam his way through the crowd until he came face to face with a minuscule man bearing a Dali moustache and a disgusting mutton chop with two guards by his side. 

"What's this all about, Breach?"

"It's a severe Underworld issue. You need to hear this sir."

Turning on his heels Breach headed towards the nearest door before forcing it open revealing Omen and Killjoy standing side by side to each other. After the unfortunate dismantling of Valorant most of their agents couldn't retire into a normal life unlike Sage and Reyna so to quench their everlasting thirst for danger and adventure they enlisted themselves within the military once again or decided to delve into the criminal underworld for a taste of the unrestricted again. Killjoy worked for the Cosa Nostra as one of their head hackers and lead engineers whilst Omen took up his former occupation as a freelance mercenary once more. Omen was wearing an all-black suit with some dark blue highlights whilst Killjoy simply wore a crop top hoodie and baggy yoga pants bearing her signature colours and of course her beanie was still glued onto her head as always. 

Letting the man enter, Breach turned around to face the guards who stood right in front of the door waiting for Breach's or their boss's commands.

"Under no circumstances is anyone to enter"

"Yes, sir"

Slamming the door shut Breach swerved around to face the man followed by Omen and Killjoy lingering right behind Breach.

"Help me understand. What is specifically going on?"

"We believe from reliable intelligence that a highly trained assassin is after your head"

Scoffing the man threw his hands up into the air before crossing his legs casually as the trio in front of him still possessed deadpan expressions.

"My men and I faced and killed more assassins to create several mountains with their bodies. What's so special about this one?"

Sighing at the man's ignorance Breach crossed his arms before attempting to stare deep into the man's soul to make him realize how deep into the rabbit hole he was.

"You have never met this assassin but she was beyond infamous during my time in the Underworld. The Vampire was a part of the largest Mexican mob organization known to history which has since been dissolved. Fortunately enough she retired a few years back but we have news that she may be back in the Life. She may be after you as you are the Vendor. She will be able to grant herself limitless death if you reveal the location of your weapon warehouse"

"If she's so dangerous why haven't I heard about her yet?"

"Because everybody wanted to forget about what she was and what she could do. She once wiped out a fireteam sent to eliminate her with just a plastic straw. Who the fuck can do that?!"

"Is she really that dangerous? Can she really go through all the men I have in this party? I don't think so"

Launching himself from his chair he attempted to walk past another set of door behind Omen and Killjoy but was halted by Omen himself slightly scaring the man due to his tangible shadowy hands.

"Sir, I urge you not to leave this room"

"Excuse me"

"Please. The Vampire is uniquely trained and highly motivated. A specialist without equal, immune to any countermeasure. There is no secret she cannot extract. No security she cannot breach. No person she cannot become. She has, most likely, anticipated this very conversation. and is waiting to strike in whatever direction we move. Sir, The Vampire is the living manifestation of destiny. And she has made you her target."

Almost as if a certain someone had heard their nickname, their conversation was suddenly halted when a couple of gunshots could be heard right outside their room causing Breach to shove the Vendor right behind him followed by Killjoy and Omen walking to his side.

"Is it true that Reyna is really back in the Game?"

Killjoy managed to slip out as she yanked out her pistol and stood right beside the door with Omen.

"Right now anything could be possible. Kingdom is making a resurgence and Reyna just had to face the death of Mirai and her very own daughter"

Pushing the door open Breach peeked out just in time to see four bodyguards lingering in the corridor in front of him but no Vampire in sight.

"Are you safe in there? We heard gunfire and tried to find the Vendor. Is he safe?"

One of the bodyguards asked Breach distracting him long enough to let him see a bronzed Junoesque well-dressed woman drop silently from a vent in the ceiling before swiftly grabbing a man's head in front of her before breaking it with a swift turn allowing her to smash her wrist against the approaching bodyguard who spotted her right in the neck. Almost like some sort of ballerina dance she whipped out her iridescent pistol before firing at the second last bodyguard changing her body position to allow her to push away the gun that the last guard attempted to point at Reyna and to place the barrel of her own gun right onto his stomach before firing two rounds killing him instantly.

Holstering her pistol behind her, Reyna pulled down her suit jacket's lapels with her gloved hands before cracking her neck and finally opening her eyes revealing two purple orbs staring at the criminals.

"Hey boys. Would you be so kind to hand over the Vendor?"

"No, you will not! Kill her now!"

Remaining unmoved Reyna dug her hands into her pockets before laying eyes upon Breach's.

"The years have been treating you well, Breach. You as well, Killjoy. That's quite impressive. Why don't you all go home and have a nice relaxing night, hm?"

Horrendously the Vendor watched as Breach, Omen and Killjoy alike nodded nervously before walking past Reyna and inevitably bursting into a full-on sprint as they ran past the bodies the Vampire left behind. Approaching the Vendor with swaying hips Reyna pushed him back onto the chair he was once sitting on before sitting right on his lap.

"W-who are you?"

The Vendor stammered out as Reyna flashed him a brief smile showcasing her pointed canines.

"Someone who wants something you own. I heard you own a warehouse with a specific box labelled "Vampire". Is that true?"

"Fuck you, you psycho!"

Grunting angrily Reyna reached behind her back before cocking her pistol and aiming the suppressed barrel straight at the Vendor's temple, all with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, what did you say, man? What the fuck did you say? You exist because I allow it, and you will end because I demand it."

That act seemed to jumpstart the Vendor's proper attitude as he suddenly lifted his hands right up into the air and his lips began to quiver beyond measure.

"Ok, ok, ok! Fine, the box is hidden on the Golden Gate Bridge. It's near on of the towers I swear!"

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it? Thank you for your cooperation"

Turning her head around to face the Vendor she grabbed the sides of his face roughly allowing her sharpened nails to dig right into the skin frightening him increasingly as he could only watch as Reyna's eyes begin to brighten up.

"Poor miserable criatura"

Almost instantaneously, the Vendor began to convulse and shake as dark purple smoke seemingly radiated out of his entire body and right into Reyna's followed by the clinking of smouldering bullets falling onto the marble floor and the fleshy squelch of flesh stitching itself back together. After a few lengthy seconds Reyna finally slid her bladed fingernails out of the limp man's skull and letting the lifeless body slump to the ground.

"All dead and I'm still hungry"

With a simple brush of her shoulder, Reyna marched off into the distance, remaining ignorant to the piles of bodies that littered the dance floor as she crept out of the building's entrance to see her charcoal black vintage Dodge Challenger SXT purring heavily just for her. Throwing herself into the car she only had time to grip the wheels when she heard a too-familiar scent right beside her.

"Still chasing death?"

Reyna turned her head to the right to see once again Mirai's figure sitting in her car but this time she constantly flickered like some sort of antenna TV.

"Without death, we cannot know what a life is worth"

"So where to now?"

"I can't find this target without proper equipment and teammates. I need to prepare. But you know that already, you're in my mind. It would be easier to join you"

"You won't. Not yet"

Starting up her car Reyna cleared her throat before glancing at Mirai again.

"I'm gonna fix everything. I will kill Kingdom and then I will join you"

"I know you will"

Mirai's void-filled expression suddenly broke, leaving behind a familiar smile as the car sped on forwards to its way to the world-famous bridge.

**\------**

**Chengdu, China, 5:35 AM, Nearly Two Years After the Fall of Valorant**

The thick, taut wire of the rope dug into Mirai's wrists. Her hands were pinned behind her back, unable to move around and escape. Distracted by the sudden shock of the rope retracting and pinning her to the wall, she didn't even notice the tall, junoesque assassin slither out of the shadow.

"Not so fast, cariño…"

She called out, taking graceful silent steps as she emerged from the shadows. Mirai momentarily stopped struggling, completely transfixed by the figure approaching her. Except for her purple irises she seemed to be part shadow herself, her icy skin blending against the unlit brick. Mirai felt her chest tighten and posture stiffen as the assassin closed the distance with long, slow, purposeful strides.

She finally came to rest a foot from the girl's side, her strong, lean body towering over the smaller girl. Smirking, she leaned in and whispered in the girl's ear.

"Do I finally have your attention, Mi Alma?"

Mirai felt the blush rising on her face as she continued to struggle with the cord, much to the assassins amusement. Her usually exuberant eyes filled with a mix of fear and expectancy as the tall assassin moved gracefully from the side to the front of her prey, sliding one of her hands to Mirai's hip, the other cupping her cheek.

Mirai leaned into her icy touch as the woman lifted the glasses off her expressive face, closing her eyes for a moment she sighed as she rubbed her cheek against the frigid hand. The Vampire laughed softly, she knew that Mirai was already putty in her hands, but she was enjoying the thrill of having finally captured her prey.

"You've caused so much aggravation for me these past few months, cariño ...it's not fair that you have all the fun is it?"

She whispered into the girl's ear, her icy cheek pressed against the smaller girl's, all Mirai could do was nod feebly and give a weak "uh-huh" as the Vampire pressed her body against hers, sliding both hands to her hips, pulling the girl closer to her.

She moved back, her face hovering inches above Mirai's. The Vampire froze, not sure what do now that she finally had the girl again. Mirai's expectant face broke into a smile as she teased.

"You gonna put your money where your mouth i-"

She didn't have time to finish the sentence as The Vampire's lips crashed into hers. Mirai closed her eyes and moaned softly into the assassin's mouth. She swiped her tongue across Mirai's lips and she was all too willing to grant her entry. The Vampire slid her tongue across the smaller girl's, painting her teeth with the tip. She sucked on the girl's lower lip, biting down until she elicited a moan from her.

When she finally pulled away from her intoxicating kisses a thin line of spittle stretched between their mouths. Mirai licked her lips breaking it, then biting and sucking her lower lip to savor the taste as she looked into her captor's purple irises. Her usually icy, expressionless face was filled with tenderness and lust as she looked into her prey's raven, moon-brightened eyes.

"I had no idea you missed me so much, dear...you could've just called…"

She used her weight to press the girl against the wall as she slid a knee between her legs. Mirai rested her face on the Vampire's shoulder, moaning softly into it from the friction her knee was providing. She removed a hand from Mirai's hip to grab a pair of magnetic cuffs from her lower back, removing the rope and momentarily freeing Mirai's hands before replacing it with the cuffs.

"We wouldn't want you going anywhere before I've had my fun, would we?"

She moved back, sliding Mirai's jacket down past her shoulders and began nipping at Mirai's chest and collarbone around her breasts. She licked and nibbled, going all over Mirai's chest and neck, marking her as she went. Her lips lingered on the pulse point on her neck, sucking gently. Mirai writhed and moaned under her. She ground her hips against her captor's knee, the sensation paired with the butterfly kisses being pressed into her chest and neck were almost too much for her to handle.

The assassin's powerful hands wandered, stroking her lower back beneath her bound wrists then travelling lower, raking her nails across her ass and lower thighs.

"Oh my God, Delilah"

She whined breathlessly, the back of her head pressed against the brick wall.

"This isn't nearly fair"

Hearing her name, she bit down hard, nearly drawing blood on the girl's collarbone. She gasped, inhaling sharply as her eyes went wide.

"You DO NOT get to call me that"

She hissed into the girl's ear, her nails raked across the girl's exposed back under her tank top, the jacket long discarded.

Sorry, my dear. I didn't mean...!"

Her sentence cut short as the taller women kissed her hard and passionately. She grabbed her shoulders, still kissing her, and forced her onto her back on the rooftop. Straddling her, she kept one hand on the back of her neck to keep Mirai's mouth firmly in hers while she reached for the razor-sharp karambit knife in her boot.

She stood, grabbing Mirai’s tank top, pulling it away from her skin and the device on her chest, and cut it down the middle, tearing the rest off her chest and throwing it to the side. Aside from her necklace, her upper body was now completely exposed to the cool night air.

She crawled back crawled on top and began straddling the girl under her. She kissed her again, her hands pawing at the girl's now exposed chest. She writhed and wiggled underneath her strong fingers, unable to break free of the restraints on her wrists.

Reyna broke the kiss, and began licking and kissing her way down Mirai's neck. She sucked on the pulse point of her neck again, eliciting a soft moan before continuing south. She stopped at the girl's chest, taking one of her nipples into her mouth, her hand groping the other. Mirai gasped at how cold the woman's mouth was, biting down on her lower lip and groaning as the more experienced woman swirled her tongue around it in her mouth before kissing across her chest and giving the same attention to the other breast, all the while grinding her hips against the girl under her.

"Delilah"

She groaned in between heavy breaths

"P-Please..."

She felt the woman smile wickedly against her breast, she gave it a final kiss before standing up and inspecting the sweating, near delusional-with-lust girl on the roof underneath her. She laughed, low and rumbly to herself before pulling the silk ribbon in her ponytail out, letting the long silken hair flow around her shoulders and chest. She knelt down on one knee next to the girl, stroking her chin with an icy finger.

"You've been so good so far, cariño. I think you deserve a reward, no?"

Reyna sighed, standing up she shrugged off her bodysuit, revealing her toned, undeniably gorgeous body to the captivated girl beneath.

She knelt back down, taking the silk ribbon and tying it around the girl's eyes as a makeshift blindfold. She gasped, biting her lip and sighing as icy hands adjusted it to perfectly rob her of her sight. She barely heard the woman step as she walked over and reached down, sliding the yellow-orange tights off the hips she'd been clinging to earlier. She slid the tights down all the way and pulled them off the girl, tossing them aside next to the jacket and shredded tank-top.

She crawled back on top of the girl, now breathing hard with lust. Her icy skin causing the Chinese to break out in goosebumps wherever they made contact. She kissed and licked the girl's abs, pawing at her chest. Her mouth made it's way lower and lower, kissing and nipping at the girl's hips, marking her up, all the while keeping her hands on the girl's chest, massaging her breasts and tweaking her nipples every so often to elicit a moan.

After what seemed like an eternity of squeaks and begging from the athletic Chinese, she wriggling under her, Reyna bit down on the girl's lime green panties, dragging them down her legs with her mouth. She slid them completely off, then kissed her way up the girl's lithe, athletic legs.

"Gaaaahh...oh God…oh fuck me…oh please..."

She whimpered, as Reyna pressed kisses everywhere but where she wanted most. She teased her with her tongue, kissing and nibbling just around her. Finally, the assassin decided to have mercy, kissing her directly on her clit. She began to suck lightly and lick eliciting gasps and unintelligible Chinese slang as the girl's hips bucked into her frigid mouth.

Mirai wrapped her legs around the woman's head, pressing her mouth into her and keeping her long hair from spilling out in front. Reyna closed her eyes, humming into the girl's most sensitive area. She concentrated on the taste and little movements the woman made underneath as she did different things. She spelt out her name…D-E-L-I-L-A-H...into the girl, just about making her cry with pleasure.

She slid a finger, then two into her, curling them and rubbing them against the spot that elicited the biggest moan as she thrust them in and out, her mouth still planted directly on the girl's most sensitive area.

Mirai's chest started to heave, her moans became quicker and higher pitched. She sped up the rhythm as she pumped into the girl, sucking harder as her hips bucked more and more violently until she finally let out a high pitched cry.

"I'm gonna...I...oooohhhh my Gooodddd…..Delilahhhhh!"

Her back arched, angling her directly into the woman's mouth, her legs keeping the woman's head in place. Her muscles tightened around the assassin's fingers. She used less pressure now, sucking gently, thrusting slowly and bringing the girl down in waves off her orgasm.

Mirai's legs gradually untightened around her captor's head, her back arching back down and coming to rest on still-restrained hands. The Vampire slid up her body, her hands groping and massaging along the way, her abs and chest still slick with sweat. She slid the blindfold off, revealing Mirai's raven eyes and half-lidded tender expression.

She slid her arms underneath the tiny girl, releasing the cuffs and tossing them aside. Mirai's hands shot up and tangled themselves in her hair, pulling her mouth downwards into her's. Their lips crashed together, their tongues mingling tenderly as they sighed and moaned into each other.

Reyna pulled herself away from the kiss, lowering her head next to Mirai's ear, whispering tender, sweet little things to her in Spanish.

Eventually, Mirai fell asleep on top of Reyna, her hands tangled in her long, black and purple hair. She picked the girl up, carrying her down the stairwell to a room she'd made ready for such an occasion. She opened the door with a shoulder, careful not to wake the dozing girl in her arms. She laid the girl down in the small bed she'd made and crawled in next to her. She was the big spoon as she wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and settled her head into the crook of neck. She traced little patterns into the girl's stomach as she started to doze, she whispered to her, unsure if she could hear.

"Eres la mujer de mis sueños."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music I listened to on this chapter:  
> Sam Tinnesz - Leading the Pack  
> K/DA - THE BADDEST and VILLAIN  
> George Michael - Careless Whisper (You know why I chose this song)  
> Cheat Codes, Kris Kross Amsterdam - Sex (Pretty obvious why this is here)


	6. Blue Monday

The sparkly yet desolate city of San Francisco stood behind the Golden Gate Bridge like an artist admiring their finished work. Miniature lights zoomed to and from on the bridge right until one day a series of boisterous bangs followed by a certain black car slamming against one of its towers. Within mere moments every single car sped off into the distance letting them only see a well-dressed purple-haired woman crawl right out the car door.

Reyna immediately knew as the bleeding holes appeared in her body that she made a brutal mistake leaving the massacred event with only a few people left alive. One of them must've tipped off a nearby assassin to kill her or even worse a bounty has been already set on her head. Clutching the pouring wound on her stomach she felt only fleeting pain as she stumbled to the back of the tower where her kneecaps felt the need to sleep dropping her to the ground as she tore open one of the various metal sheets depicting the history of the bridge to reveal an endless corridor of darkness with only a small wooden box in it, to which Reyna managed to yank out of there before her back slammed against the metal fence. Whilst the edges of her vision darkened she flipped open the box to reveal a jade green ball and a singular picture. Before her consciousness slipped out of her hands Reyna slammed the ball right onto her chest causing strands of pale green lights to swirl around the former retiree gradually healing the bullet wounds peppered across her body. Losing focus in her eyes she managed to see two humanoid figures approach her and judging from the dark and lengthy object in their hand it was obvious it was a weapon. A weapon that would eventually end her but Reyna didn't mind that. Being a Radiant meant being an immortal and immortality means an eternity of living with what we’ve done. 

Reyna didn't want to live out the rest of her life knowing forsaken knowledge and living with regretful decisions and most importantly without anybody to help her, that person was gone anyways.

"Do it then. Kill me"

The assassin didn't reply with anything except raising their armed hand to shoot. Reyna was moments away from her demise but nothing made her happier. She had nothing to do with life anymore, she has lived life to the fullest. A mere bullet to the brain was just the bridge to the other side, to see Mirai again and forever.

Immediately right after the assassin pulled back on the slide of his gun the speakers right above them squealed boisterously before a friendly voice echoed through the devices right as consciousness faded out of her body.

"I know exactly where you are!"

**\----------**

**A few months before Sage's diagnosis, Cardiff**

"Mama!"

Mirai heard from the door and turn to see her daughter dashing out into the back yard. Standing up from her chair on the patio she braced for impact as Melinoë rushed towards Sage.

Mirai picked her up from under her arms and hoist her up onto my hip. She's grown up so fast. Her eyes were sparkling like clear water. Half of her eyes were a dark raven colour whilst the other half was completely purple just like Reyna.

"How was school, my darling?"

Mirai asked, placing a kiss to her head softly.

"Great. I got to do some more extra work for my comprehensive school. They gave me some homework no one else has got either."

She says. Melinoë was currently further than anyone else, she already has started some work for her school next year and is impressing a lot of people.

"We also played rounders today. My team won."

She says the last comment offhandedly like it didn't matter. She wasn't one to blow her own trumpet.

"Brilliant. I'm proud of you. Is your mum inside?"

Mirai asked, then a flash of pain comes over her face.

"What is it?"

Mirai asked, putting her down on the ground and getting down on one knee to look at her.

"I don't want mum to find out."

She says quickly. Melinoë always resorted to talking to Mirai about deep stuff as Reyna would either tell Melinoë to toughen up in the gentlest way possible or anger her so much so that she was willing to break someone's ribs or femur with just deflated tennis balls. 

"I'll talk to her if I have to."

Mirai said like she always does. She usually made sure her daughter thought she didn't tell Reyna but at the end of the day, she always tells her.

"There's this boy at school…"

She starts. Mirai was going to make a joke about the no boys policy but the actual pain behind her eyes stopped her.

"Go on."

She said, stroking Melinoë's arms softly as Mirai eased her.

"H-He makes fun of me."

She whispers before tears start rolling. Mirai frowned deeply before pulling her in close. Why doesn't she want her mum to know?

"What does that cunt say?"

Mirai asked, growling slightly at the thought of anyone picking fault at her baby girl.

"H-He says bad things about M-Mum and Y-you and then makes fun of m-me because I've started work he hasn't."

She hiccups out. Her chest heaving heavily.

"What bad things?"

Mirai asked. Was that the reason why her daughter didn't want to talk to Reyna?

"T-That you're a filthy "Dyke" and you shouldn't live for it. A-and that you're paedophiles and Y-you're not my real mum's."

She says, full bawl crying now. Her head presses into my neck as Mirai held her tight.

Reyna popped her head out from all the noise and starts to come over.

When she's over, Mirai explained it all, letting her know why their daughter is having a huge crying fit like the first time she was in a car after taking her out of the hospital for the first time.

"Oh Melinoë …"

Reyna whispers, getting on her knees beside her. Her hand coming up to stroke her black and purple hair.

"We are your real mum's. I promise you. And there is nothing wrong with having two mums. And we're not paedophiles and there's nothing wrong with being in love. Because your mum and I are in love, and that's why you was born."

Mirai comforted her daughter, rubbing her back as she starts to settle down.

Mirai picked her up and held her tight.

"Let's go inside and watch a movie. We can do it together."

Reyna told her. She nods weakly as the former assassin took her inside.

Merely moments after the three of them finished watching their favourite movie, Reyna and Mirai watched as their daughter raced up the stairs to once again loiter in her room unbeknownst of Sage's teary-eyed state.

"I know who did this"

Reyna was just a step away from Mirai's back as she swiped her car keys.

"I'll drive"

For the remainder of their trip, Mirai sat on her seat silently whilst Reyna drove their convertible towards Melinoë's school. Within just a few seconds of them stepping inside the school playground Mirai was already pummeling the bully and his father so much so that she nearly painted their faces with red whilst Reyna lingered around the wrathful Healer, keeping their friends away with just a simple flash of her purple eyes. This justified beating continued right until the principal himself had to come out into the yard to stop Reyna and Sage.

"Satisfied?"

"Yeah. I'm satisfied"

Mirai replied back to Reyna as she stood up away from the bleeding and injured bodies to face the principal who knew never to scold these two women knowing that they were Radiants as well as highly trained ex-Valorant agents.

"Ladies, ladies. What's going on"

"Giving these two what they deserve. For bulling our daughter"

Reyna spat back as the two of them approach the principal who was visibly retreating into his own body.

"The parents and the school need to work together to stop this kind of bullying then. Together we can do anything, anything!"

Smiling the couple glanced at each other before facing the principal.

"He's right, Delilah. We can do anything. You go this way"

"And I go that way"

Nodding at each other, Reyna and Mirai immediately threw a punch at the left and right side of the Principal's face knocking him to the ground as the couple smiled ear to ear whilst they let the flabbergasted parents and kids watch the two Radiants dance their way back towards their car.

\---------

**Golden Gate Bridge, Present Times**

Coughing the taste of iron out of her throat Reyna sat up to see a face she hasn't seen in decades. The inky skin and artificial blue eyes gave it away.

"Reyna. Long time no see, my friend"

Sliding right next to her he laid his hat flat on his thighs before absentmindedly tinkering with one of his cameras.

"I'm sorry for what happened to Mirai and your daughter. News travels fast about what Kingdom is doing"

Ignoring Cypher Reyna, still in a terribly weakened state, wandered on all fours on the cold floor in search for the one thing that was precious within the box but as she flicked open the wooden box lying in the middle of the floor the picture was missing.

"I guess you're looking for this"

Turning around swiftly Reyna's sight fixed itself right upon Aamir's fingertips which a singular photo was wedged into. Hastily, Reyna swiped the photo from Cypher's grip before finally leaning on the wall beside him whilst pressing the photo as close to her chest as possible. She didn't care about her own life, she didn't even care about her friends' lives anymore. She would gladly forsake them just to preserve the few photos she had of Mirai.

"How'd you find me, Aamir?"

Chucklingly, the Moroccan spy slipped his camera into his pocket before crossing his legs.

"I'm the best spy in America at the moment. It only took a few pokes and prods at Sabine to find out where you were going. You should have known this would happen once you got back into the Life. You should've known the bounty set by the Polish-American crime family would reactivate. You blew up half of their territory to prove a point and blew up the other half just for fun, remember?"

"Well someone did their homework"

Reaching inside her filthy coat pocket she pulled out a long since forgotten unopened pack of cigarettes to which she gladly ripped open before realizing that she had no lighter on her.

"You're lucky I had to track you down. Reminds me that I have a message from Brimstone, your ears only"

"Let's start with a light, hm?"

Sighing, Cypher snapped his finger, setting the tips of his index finger and thumb alight as he moved it right onto the tip of Reyna's cigarette highlighting her fractured face beautifully along with the oncoming twilight. Even with his fake eyes, Cypher could see that optimism and glee no longer had its place on her face, only despair and a choking desolation. Her eyes didn't even contain the same brightness even when they only possessed a malevolent fire, all that remains are sparking embers of a shattered bonfire. Her mannerisms were all the same but Aamir knew Reyna long enough to know that there was now a vulnerable and fractured soul seeping its sadness into the hereafter, the delicate within the strong.

Once again leaning away from Cypher, Reyna set foot onto the path of self-destruction again. She wanted the burn of smoke and nicotine in her lungs. But all she felt was her augments automatically counteracting the damage. Even self-destruction's no fun anymore.

"What does Señor Brimstone want from me?"

"He's bringing the old band back together. You've seen what Kingdom is doing nowadays, kidnapping former agents and soldiers-"

With a heavy heart, Cypher managed to let loose a sigh before resting a hand on Reyna's shoulder.

"You've seen what they did to your daughter. You knew they limited the resources of that hospital Mirai was in. They killed the two people that were close to your heart which is why Allah took your wife and unleashed you upon Kingdom once more"

Cypher immediately knew he stepped over a deadly line when Reyna slowly turned her head towards with eyes resembling broken glass.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? What did you say? Do you want me to slice you open like I did to your mob warden? SHUT THE FUCK UP! Okay? I'm the one with the fucking dick!"

Getting a firm hold of Cypher's collar Reyna threw him towards her allowing her to stare deep into his buzzing eyes.

"Look at me, look me in the fucking eye. HEY! YOU FUCK! Look me in the eye. You're my bitch. You don't talk about my wife. Shut the fuck up... or you die."

Throwing Cypher off of her body she gritted her teeth visibly as her blood stopped boiling inside her body. Leaning against the metal fence once more she rested her head against the cold metal as she stared up into the darkening sky.

"You see, thing is, up there, I thought I had a chance. Waaaay, up in the fucking skies, I thought I had my finger on the pussy trigger. But hermano, down here... down here?"

Grabbing a handful of concrete dust before spilling it onto the chilling breeze carrying the remnants out into the vast unknown before staring back at Cypher who looked like an animal backed up into a corner.

"You hit the ground. I get that. I get it. I mean without family who the fuck are we? There was a time I would do anything for my sister, I mean the first time I ever killed was for my sister.... Not enough for her, no, no, no, no, no, please. You see the thing about our loved ones, right, our FUCKING loved ones, they come and they BLINDSIDE you every fucking time. So they say to me, they say Reyna, Reyna... who the FUCK is it going to be?! THEM or ME?!

Changing from nearly breaking down into endless tears Reyna abruptly stood up before pounding on her chest before finally breaking down into silent sobs.

"MEEEEEE!!! OR THEM?! Like... like you know... like they fucking think that I need to make a fucking choice."

Calming down for a brief moment Reyna slid right next to Cypher before letting down her seemingly unbreakable bastion, granting her the brief respite of letting out all of her restrained tears onto his shoulder to which he calmly let his hands through her hair.

"You know...I never thought I'd be able to kill someone. The first time, it felt wrong. Which is good, right? But now... it feels like winning. I've killed so many people I've lost count. I can't come back from this. I'm a monster. I can feel the anger inside me. But I am still, somewhere inside me, more than that. Better than that. The world is a dark place, I'll try to make it brighter before I die. I'll join Brinstome again"

"I'm sorry, Reyna. I'm so so sorry. Why is why I'm telling you there's two Kingdom scientist in a certain bar nearby just waiting to be killed by a certain someone"

Reaching inside his pocket to grab a small rectangular remote he pressed the button and soon enough a white and gold chopper motorcycle parked itself right in front of Cypher.

"Take it. I'll meet you at another designated location. I'll send it to your watch"

**\---------**

**A Bar near The Golden Gate Bridge, 8:00 PM**

"Una cerveza por favor"

Reyna requested as she sat down on the wooden stool. The bar itself was rather empty except for the bartender and two lanky men wearing skin-tight leather lab suits bearing the signature Kingdom logo as well as its silvery black and yellow tone. Whilst the bittersweet liquid was being poured inside a footed stange glass Reyna glanced to her right to see the Kingdom logo once again painted onto the wall, no symbol in the world brought her enough hatred, pain and loneliness as that one. That is why she must sacrifice herself to become herself once more.

"German beer, hm?"

"Klaro"

The bartender replied back followed by the Kingdom scientists slipping themselves into their conversation.

"Ja, ist Bitburger! Schmeckt gut, be?"

Judging from their nearly incomprehensibly thick German accent Reyna knew how she had to talk like. Tapping her fingers repeatedly on the wooden table she nodded faintly after taking a small sip.

"Das Beste. ... Was hat Sie nach Amerika verschlagen?"

"Och... das Klima. Ich bin Schweinebauer."

One of the scientists burst out into laughter as Reyna turned around with a smirk on her face before turning her eyes towards the other Kingdom operative.

"Ich bin Schneider. Seit meiner Kindheit. Mein Vater hat die schönsten Anzüge Düsseldorfs gemacht"

Chuckling Reyna slid onto one of the empty chairs on the table the scientists were one before letting out one huge sigh.

"Meine Eltern kamen aus Düsseldorf."

"Wie ist der Name?"

"Sie hatten keinen Namen. Ihr Name wurde Ihnen weggenommen. Schweinebauern... und Schneidern."

Reyna clinked her glass against the now uneasy scientists who began to wonder who this woman was and horrendously if she knew about their involvements with a certain criminal corporation. Drinking their bittersweet beverages at once, the people simply just stared into each other's eyes until Reyna gently put down her glass and nonchalantly fidgeted with her formal shirt revealing a brand in the shape of a Kingdom logo setting in stone who they were encountering. A former Kingdom POW.

Suddenly staring menacingly at the two of them, the scientist closest to Reyna tried to swing his knife directly onto the Radiant's face but failed as she simply raised up an arm to block it before yanking the blade out of his hands and pinning the hand to the table whilst the bartender and the other Kingdom operative watched with fright.

"Wir hatten unsere Befehle."

Unhesitantly Reyna plunged the knife deep into the man's palm sticking his hands into the table whilst leaving him frozen in fear as the bartender and his friend jumped up into action.

"Na los, schieß!"

Simply Reyna turned her attention to the armed bartender before focusing her attention on his gun and slowly but surely the bartender's gun moved without his permission towards the other scientist before the trigger was pulled down without a finger being laid upon it killing the operative immediately before Reyna yanked the knife out of the last scientist's hand and threw it towards the bartender slicing a fatal slit on the man's heart before it flew back into Reyna's hands allowing her to stab the last remaining person within the bar. The look of fright on his face was absolutely elating, it was delicious, it was like a favourite meal Reyna didn't have for nearly her entire life but killing people and seeing the fear radiate out of their bodies and eyes were like eating her favourite food again.

Sweeping some stray hairs behind her forehead she took the final sip of her beer before glancing back at the doomed Kingdom operative.

"Wer... was sind Sie?!"

"Let's just say I'm Frankenstein's monster"

Leaving the knife wedged inside the man's hand she took a few steps away from him just to simply glance at the Kingdom logo plastered onto the wall.

"And I'm looking for my creator"

The bartender's pistol which laid flat on his unmoving chest swiftly gravitated towards Reyna's hands as she speedily turned around before letting the entire neighbourhood heard that singular gunshot echo through the streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music I listened to on this chapter (No actual songs this time but game or tv series soundtracks except for the last one):  
> Daniel Licht - Dishonored 2 Main Theme  
> Murray Gold - Doomsday  
> Jack Wall - Love Theme  
> George Thorogood & The Destroyers - Bad To The Bone


	7. Fading Away

**A Bedroom inside a first-class plane, en route to Brimstone's designated base of operations in Sapporo, 1:29 AM**

Delilah tossed and turned in bed; the same one she used shared with Mirai Kimur. Luckily, the Chinese was in the hereafter and didn't wake up from the frantic stirring of her restless lover.

Delilah was used to nightmares. They had been haunting her for as long as she remembered. Seeing crazy visions of laboratories, painful tortures using rusty, blood-stained torture devices, and laughing soldiers were common.

Sometimes, on rare occasions, she had nightmares about lying in a dark room and feeling the hands of a man roaming over her cold body, his repulsive scent heavy in her nose. Delilah didn't want that to happen. She wanted to get away from him, to stop him, and to fight him off, but her body was limp, and her muscles lax. In Delilah's dream she had been drugged, her mind conscious, but her body asleep. Thus, she couldn't stop him while he roughly groped her breasts, painfully twisting her nipples, before she felt his unpleasant body press against her back. Even though it was only a dream, or rather a nightmare, Reyna felt the painful scratching of his thick chest hair against her soft skin while he had his way with her.

That dream would go on for hours while the stranger violently raped her over and over again. Over time her body felt like the effects of the drug were wearing off, and the numb feeling in her legs and arms was slowly fading away. Just when Reyna was finally able to turn around and see who was soiling her honor like this, she would wake up, her crotch hurting and her body sweaty. She felt disgusting afterwards; like it really happened.

Tonight, however, the dream Reyna was having was very different from those she was used to. Usually, her dreams were hazy and vague, with no real feeling for time, and she always was kind of disorientated.

But not tonight.

The images she saw were as clear as the full moon night, and where she normally was in a constant state of panic and fear, her mind was more hyper-attentive this time, adrenaline rushing through Delilah's veins like barbed wire. Her heart was beating faster than usual, and every silent sound felt like thunder. In her dream, Reyna was walking down a long room with a fireplace on the left wall and large windows on the right. It was night, and the moonlight shimmering through the windows was not enough to illuminate the large oil paintings hanging above the fireplace, so they stayed a spooky shadow. In the dark room, the fire burning in its place to the left was casting dancing shadows on the furniture, flickering in cold the silver moonlight. Some dark brown lounge chairs surrounding a flat table, an old and rather large pendulum clock, which was ticking loudly despite the crackling fire, and two sets of knight's armor to the right and the left of the door on the far side of the room.

Otherwise, the room was as silent as a graveyard.

Delilah didn't know where she was, but she kept walking toward the door, magically drawn to do so. Her path was determined as there were-dark clad soldiers standing to her left and right, forming a corridor inside the room, which she could not escape. They all were watching her walk with an eerie red glow where their eyes should have been, and Reyna wondered how she didn't notice the soldiers sooner. She could have sworn they weren't there a second ago.

Walking toward the door, which seemed darker than anything else in the room, Delilah felt her hand was reaching for the golden knob completely on its own. Her beautifully tanned fingers clasped the cold metal, and suddenly, Reyna was sucked into the door.

For a moment, she felt like falling before she emerged on what supposedly was the other side of the door. The floor there was covered with a heavy, dark red carpet, and there was a desk a few steps in front of her. A large, hefty wooden desk made from expensive wood, obviously hundreds of years old.

A woman was towering behind the desk. Standing in front of an enormously high window, the moon shining through the thin glass, her face was cast in shadows. As Reyna was walking up to her, she felt the temperature of the room drop with every step, her insides twisting uncomfortably, as if someone was forcing her hand. The woman was growing larger and larger the closer Delilah got, and by the time she was standing in front of the desk, the Mexican ex-assassin felt tiny. Piercing, evil eyes were glaring down at her with malevolent intent. Reyna couldn't see them, but she could definitely feel their intensity on her skin.

"She will make you miserable"

Her voice said without any emotion, cold as the room itself. Each word she spoke echoed in Delilah's head a couple of times, before it slowly faded away.

"She is your victim. Not your friend and most certainly not your lover. You don't get involved with victims."

Her voice was searing through her mind like fire, each word she spoke more convincing than the first. Was this really a dream? It felt so real, like Reyna was really there. It was even more real than her dreams about the other man violating her. Confusion building up inside her, she was left with no other option than to listen to what the stranger had to say, her convincing words waking strange desires in Reyna.

Murderous desires.

The warm feeling of taking a life away. Relishing in the moment when the last delicious drop of life seeps out of their body and into a dark red puddle of blood.

The beautiful reward her body always received after she hurt others. It was  _ exciting.  _ It was satisf-

_ No! _

Reyna squeezed her eyes shut to escape these intimidating, blazing orbs which were gazing into her soul, twisting her newly found beliefs into an abomination.

This was not real. It was an illusion. She was not-

"Look at that idiot"

The voice whispered, and Reyna had no other choice than to open her eyes again.

She saw Mirai in a bed.

It was her... or better yet their bed back at their house. Sage was lying underneath her, while Delilah straddled her lap. The Chinese was warm, and Reyna could feel that calming heat on her cold thighs. But this was not real. It could not be real. Yet why did it feel so real? Was she awake? Or asleep?

That voice was confusing.

"She is taking your joy away. You liked killing. You are good at it. She will destroy who you are. You got so far, worked so hard. Don't risk your life over  _ prey _ "

The voice whispered, and Delilah felt her arms moving on their own as she reached out for Sage's throat.

"She is only using you; manipulating you. You are a weapon, not a human. Why would she want to be with you, if not for her own advantage? Only lies and manipulation. She has secrets! You don't want to be near her!"

The voice kept whispering, each word pulling at Reyna's mind with a painful tug.

"You did that before!"

The voice of the woman in the room told her.

"Cut the ties and you can go back to the life you know best. End it now; just like before. Do it!"

Delilah saw now a spider crawling out from underneath Mirai's pillow, a small, black spider with slender legs and a red mark on her oversized back. Her long, bony legs were moving carefully on the soft pillow and without any sound toward Mirai, the sharp ends of her eight predatory legs sinking into the linen. While the spider kept getting closer to the Mirai, Delilah's hands were too.

A tired, silent groan made Reyna's hands stop immediately while the Black Widow froze in the same instant. Mirai was tiredly shifting underneath her

"...Delilah?"

A whisper.

But it felt like the foghorn of a ship in Delilah's ears.

_ 'It's too late.' _

She thought.

"It is not too late. Kill her!"

The voice ordered insistently, the former emotionless and steady tone gone. Delilah felt someone pulling her forward, someone was forcing her hand, manipulating her into doing something she didn't want. She remembered feeling like that long ago.

The voice in her head was too convincing while her hands moved further.

_ 'It's too late.' _

_ 'Mirai Kimur.' _ Reyna looked at the girl underneath her, the dangerous spider persevering right next to her face for her deadly strike, looking up to Delilah and waiting for her to go ahead. But Reyna could only concentrate on the lovely Chinese as she considered all of their encounters and everything Mirai had done for her.

_ For  _ her.

Not  _ to  _ her.

_ 'Mirai Kimur'. _ Your incomparable kindness. Your endless confidence. Your annoying warm body temperature. The tears you shed for my sake.

_ It's now my everything. _

_ And now I've lost you... _

_...How could I possibly live without you by my side' _

"She wants to destroy you, she-"

_ 'She gets to do to me whatever she damn pleases! I will not listen to your manipulations! ¡Vete a la mierda! _

Delilah yelled in her mind, shaking off the weight of the voice in her head as she smashed the spider next to Mirai's face in between her fingers.

Suddenly, the voice was gone. As was the Black Widow. The strange feeling in her head was no more. Delilah didn't feel like someone was forcing her to walk into a certain direction.

Whoever was manipulating her was gone now. There was only Mirai and herself in the bedroom.

And the former was starting to fully wake up, her beautiful, warm black eyes glowing peacefully in the moonlight, peering gently into Delilah's soul and filling it with tranquillity.

Then Mirai realized that Delilah was straddling her, the blanket gone, and her bare upper body completely exposed to her lover.

She shrieked silently, but didn't make a move to cover her perfect breasts.

"Delilah?! What are you doing?"

She whispered, placing her hands on Reyna's knees.

"Be quiet. I was getting a bug"

Delilah replied and, strictly speaking, not lying. 

Mirai furrowed a brow.

"A bug? Other than that, why are you awake at this hour?"

"Because of your snoring"

Reyna replied quickly, not wanting to tell Mirai that she was dead.

Mirai was silent for a moment, looking deeply into her lover's eyes as she sat up, gently moving her hands from Delilah's knees to her shoulders, gently brushing over her skin in the process. Mirai leaned close to Reyna and the Mexican beauty feared that Sage had sussed her even before she tried to distract. A part of her didn't want to tell Sage. She was afraid of how the Chinese would react even though she was dead.

"You know I don't snore"

Mirai’s reassuring smile spread a little wider, encouraged by the way Reyna's body started to slowly relax. At least a bit.

"Or could it be that our Delilah got heated up in the middle of the night and decided to straddle me... again?"

She teased.

"Shut your mouth"

Reyna insisted a moment before Mirai's warm lips found her own, pressing a gentle kiss to her mouth. Yet this was not like any of the other kisses they shared before. It was careful and especially easy, while Mirai's hands were placed on Reyna's shoulders. Her touch soft like a feather, reassuring the Mexican beauty that there was someone ready to hold her if need be, but also making sure she wouldn't feel restrained.

The kiss almost screamed  _ It's going to be okay,  _ and Reyna knew from that moment on that there was no point in hiding it from Mirai. The Chinese could see right through her. Reyna didn't fear Mirai's reaction anymore. The Chinese was there for her, like she had been before. If only she was alive right now.

Sage held Reyna for a while, until she felt the cold and stiff body in her arms relax.

"You had a nightmare, didn't you?"

It wasn't a question. It was a statement, and Sage placed it with seriousness. Reyna stared at her lover for a moment, seeing the concern in her eyes almost overflowing. Mirai Kimur was the only person in this world, who was ever genuinely concerned for The Vampire.  _ Or Delilah for that matter. _

The Mexican ex-assassin nodded feebly and Sage lips perked up for a second, her head slightly tilted as she leaned closer to Reyna. The faint moonlight was bathing the entire scene in a cold grey light, making the white blankets glow like they were water in the moonshine. A fresh breeze from the open window brushed over Delilah's and Mirai's skin while the city outside was strangely silent. There was only Mirai's silent voice with her heavy Chinese accent, which whispered into Reyna's ear.

"Don't be afraid. You are safe with me. I would never hurt you"

Mirai murmured, holding her Mexican lover tenderly, while Sage pulled them back down into the bed, readjusting the blanked. Being held in Mirai's arms felt better than anything else in this moment could, Reyna felt safe and secure in Sage's warm embrace, feeling her soft breath brush over her neck and her strong arms holding her close. Their legs entwined in a comfortable manner and Mirai knew that Reyna was able to relax again, but she could still feel some of her lover's tension.

"You know that, right, darling?"

She asked.

"I do."

Reyna sighed sadly.

"That's not what I am worried about."

"Then what are you worried about? Talk to me"

Mirai said, and noticed how Reyna started shaking and shivering in her arms.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?"

She asked gently, carefully turning Reyna around in her arms. Mirai thought it was just a nightmare, just temporary distress, something which would go away soon enough. But apparently there was more to it. Way more.

Delilah looked horrified.

"I'm sorry, cariño."

She pressed out, her voice bitter.

"I'm sorry!"

Reyna didn't immediately realize what had happened. How  _ close  _ she was to actually wiping out anything about Mirai in her head. How she would have followed the voice's orders, if not:

"If you wouldn't have woken up, I'd... I'd... There was a voice, and a spider, and the voice kept whispering. He was so convincing"

She stammered confused. She didn't notice that there was a single tear running down her cheek before Mirai carefully wiped it away from Delilah's cold face, listening and allowing her to continue.

"I would have killed you. I almost locked you in my mind and tossed away the key. And I couldn't stop myself."

"It's okay"

Mirai replied calmly. There was no way she would freak out now. Everyone else most likely would have made a beeline for the door, but not Sage. She would  _ not  _ abandon Reyna because things were difficult.

"It's  _ not  _ okay! Don't you understand? I will be the one who gets rid of the last remaining memories of you!"

Reyna hissed, struggling in Mirai's imaginary arms.

"You won't"

Sage said firmly, not allowing Delilah to get away from her. At least not now.

"I know."

She added sincerely.

"But I..."

"No. That was my death and what they did Melinoë."

Mirai's voice was soft and calming and Reyna realized that she couldn't really escape the dead Chinese's embrace. Neither did she want to anymore. She was feeling so warm and safe in Mirai's arms even if it was all in her fractured mind. Mirai continued after a moment in which she allowed Reyna to adjust her position in her arms

"You will be different. What Kingdom and I did to you will go away over time; I am sure of it. I once had no reason to live, then suddenly I had two: You and Melinoë. Circumstances keep us apart, so my Myelofibrosis took much of my time, but... I don't know if it's obvious to you... I cannot forget you. In my culture, it is called 'Lost in another'. It can consume anybody. In case you are in the same pain, I just want to say... you have only made my life better. You gave me you, Melinoë... Even the missions we did together made me feel purposeful again. We will always be alive, my love. And when you are not, I will be waiting for you"

"How can you-"

Countless drops of tears ran down Reyna's face as she slumped down onto the plane's bed with her imagination. Her Mirai.

"Hush"

Mirai shut Reyna up with her lips,  _ They felt so real _ .

"Don't think about that now. Nothing happened. I am fine. You are fine. You won't forget me, okay?"

"I trust you that you trust me"

Delilah replied, cuddling closer to her own imagination. It sounded an awful lot like  _ I love you. _

A beaming smile spread over Sage's face but soon enough she began fading away.

"So do I. Keep on living, my love. And know that I will meet you upstairs"

Mirai answered back, pulling the other girl closer to her and drawing soothing circles on her back as she disappeared, leaving Reyna to sob alone in the dark aeroplane bed. It didn't take long for Reyna's breathing to grow swift and erratic again as soon as Sage disappeared from her sight. From the rooms beside her, the only thing they could hear was the soothing hum of the engines and Delilah's endless wailing.

Soon she simply laid still for a while, picking up the scattered garments of her mind and tried to assemble some kind of reasonable outfit from them.

_ We're all broken. There's nothing more human than that _

**\---**

**Sapporo TV Tower, around the same time**

Skye looked at the cold golden metal doors right in front of her, soft music playing in the background. Typical elevator music. A modern piece sending off classical vibes and tranquility in pace and volume. From time to time she stole a glace at the display above the golden doors where a number kept climbing in accordance with the elevator.

A few minutes later she heard that long expected  _ Ding!  _ as he waited for the doors to slide apart before she stepped through.

The room on the other side was huge. It was two stories tall and took up the entire ground of the floor with no walls. There was expensive and highly experimental looking tech standing, lying, and hanging everywhere. A little to his left there was a giant glass cupola which seemed to contain an entire ecosystem with trees and bushes and various other bright green plants. Large screens on the outside were displaying whatever data was being measured inside the cupola, while on countless tables around and in front of the glass biotope various different instruments were taking care of long time experiments. Everything was either made of glass, polished steel, or plain white plastic, and there was not a grain of dust to be seen. 

"Jett?"

Skye called out, walking a few steps into the impressive room. She heard some rattling and clinging of glass before a woman stuck her head out in between two large metal cupboards. She quickly adjusted her large hipster glasses with two fingers.

Her face showed confusion for a second before she brightened up visibly.

"Skye!"

She exclaimed happily, dropping something on to a nearby table and rushing toward the Australian agent.

"What a wonderful surprise!"

Jett gave her a quick hug.

"I wanted to check on you"

Skye shrugged.

"You didn't answer the call, and I was getting worried. But it seems you are doing fine."

She took a demonstrative look around the lab, swallowing a sour lump in his throat. She had always liked Jett, she was relaxed, easy going and occasionally funny. Yet the documents her superiors gave her were clear-cut. There was no doubt.

"I know, I know. And I am so sorry"

Jett replied, sounding genuinely guilty.

"I should have said something, but there is so much work to do, you know? Do something good for our world and give something back."

She smiled brightly at Skye, and he really believed her. She never really questioned the purity of her motives. But there were affairs, where the end didn't justify the means anymore. Jett overstepped a boundary.

"So, you found an investor I presume?"

Skye asked, taking a stride into the lab, looking around further. It was a great facility with state of the art technology. Somehow he knew that Raze would probably have to change her panties if she got the chance to play with so much new tech. She always had a thing for new scientific toys to fool around with.

_ If  _ she had the chance. Which she  _ didn't. _

"I did. A very generous one as well. I am really lucky"

Jett replied, blushing a little bit.

"Hey, now that you are here, we should catch up a little bit!"

"Yeah, I'd like that"

Skye smiled warmly at Jett despite having to force the happy expression on her face.

"Great! I have some beer in the fridge; want some?"

"You know me"

Skye laughed with a shrug.

"I'll be on the balcony, marveling at the skyline"

"A wise decision. It is beautiful from up here. You can see everything from up here!"

Jett replied in good spirits as she turned to get the beverage she held out in prospect.

Skye, in the meantime, slid the large glass door leading outside into the slightly warmer night air open and stepped onto the balcony. A gentle wind was blowing, and he found that the night was uncharacteristically peaceful for the given situation. The night was clear, and there was a beautiful full moon on the rise, the stars around it sparkling.

Skye stepped forward to lean over the handrail and look down a couple of hundred stories into the depths below her. Skye was so far up she had trouble making out single persons on the ground. They seemed like ants from up here. For a short second it made him wonder how insignificant they all truly were in the greater picture. One would think one person hardly could make a difference. Yet one person could make  _ all  _ the difference in the world. If anyone, she would know.

"Here you go"

Jett said, ripping Skye out of her musing as she handed Skye an ice-cold beer, leaning over the handrail next to her.

Skye took a deep swig of the green bottle, the bitter taste of the beer spreading in her mouth. It had been a while since he had the last one. Despite that, he had little difficulty knowing that this was by no stretch good beer. It was... well, more water with a bitter taste of old rice. She checked the label with a frown, and noticed that there were only Japanese symbols on it.

"Horrible, I know. But it's alcohol, so I don't complain"

Jett said without looking at Skye. She chuckled deeply, setting the beer to the side.

"I didn't really come here for the beer"

Skye stated, and could have sworn that Jett did blush a little bit. Oh, that naive girl.

"R-Really?"

She managed as Skye reached over to her, turned her around, and was suddenly rather close to her. Skye's hand slid down Jett's arm and over her waist before it finally came to a rest on her thigh.

"No"

She stated with a smug grin, letting the formerly faint blush on Jett's cheeks explode into something fierce.

"I-I... This is... unexpected. B-But... nice"

She stammered nervously, completely unsure of where to put her hands. It had been so long since... well. God, if Jett had known that this was one of  _ those  _ visits, Jett would have prepared for it. With cleaning up the place and... showering, maybe.  _ Oh no, the bed is a complete mess! _

"You misunderstand"

Skye replied.

"Choosing your investor was a mistake"

She growled before she pushed the hand resting on Jett's thigh upwards, lifting her onto the handrail, her balance solely kept by Skye's hand on Jett's legs.

"W-What-"

She gasped eyes wide in shock. Her investor? How did Skye know about that? How did she-

"Kingdom sends their regards"

Skye removed her hand and gave Jett a hard push, sending her flying over the handrail and off the balcony. She just heard her scream as she fell into the night.

Skye poured his beer out over the balcony and put the bottle into his pocket. It was the only object her DNA could be unmistakably identified on.

She sighed and turned around to leave but not before glancing at the nearest window to see her deceptive semblance. Grabbing the edges of her jaw, she yanked the skin off her face revealing treacherous raven eyes and a long charcoal-coloured ponytail followed by her ripping a rectangular device from her waist switching from Skye's normal outfit to a full-leather attire.

Reaching for her phone she speed-dialled the only number on it.

"Yes?"

The deep voice on the other end of the line growled.

"Took care of the rat."

"Good. Set her house to the torch. We can't risk someone salvaging her stuff."

"Gotcha"

Alt Sage nodded, not the slightest bit taken aback by the idea of burning down a laboratory in a skyscraper. Taking a few steps back into the house she could spot her malicious toothy grin from a window as she spotted a nearby gas canister.

_ Peace is an illusion. And no matter how tranquil the world seems, peace doesn’t last long. Peace is a struggle against our very nature. A skin we stretch over the bone, muscle, and sinew of our own innate savagery. To be perfectly honest? Peace never lasts. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music I listened to on this chapter:  
> Marina Kaye - Something  
> Marshmello, Khalid - Silence  
> Camila Cabello - Never Be the Same


	8. Lethality of a Delicate Weapon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added another scrapped agent name

**An Airstrip near Brimstone's Base of Operations, Inside the Plane's Multiple Rooms, 10:27 PM**

"Calm down, sister. You won't find it like this"

Yoru said carefully, watching Reyna dash about the room in a frantic search of something she apparently lost. Yoru still hadn't figured out what it even was or why it was so important. The man wore a tight tank-top underneath, as well as chaps with an exposed crotch, an attire that was like carrying a lighthouse throughout times square. 

"It's gone. It can't be gone. I need it."

Reyna replied hastily, jumping around the room desperately searching for whatever item she was missing. She moved to the bed and began working her way through it, hoping it may be there.

"Maybe if you tell me what you're searching _for_ , I could help you. We don't have much time, you know?"

Yoru told her. He pushed himself off the small table in the room where he had been waiting for Reyna to calm down and began closing the distance between the two of them.

"I know!"

Delilah replied, turning away from the bed and apparently intent on searching another place.

"But I'm not leaving without it"

"Without what, man?"

Yoru moved to intercept Reyna, caching her by the shoulders and turning the woman around to face her.

"What are you searching for?"

He asked, peering into her eyes.

Reyna felt the dark blue glare on her and couldn't help but stare back at the new initiate. She took a few deep breaths before she allowed herself to calm down again. Freaking out now would get her exactly nowhere. Also, Yoru was right; if she told him what she was looking for, they could search together. Pointing at her left hand she said

"One is missing. One of my rings."

Yoru blinked.

"You get this upset over one of your rings?"

He asked in confusion. The loss of a ring didn't seem to be a world-changing event. You could always buy new ones, no?

A sneer crept onto Delilah's face replacing most of her gentle features before it was suddenly wiped away, leaving behind just an emotionless husk.

"They aren't just any rings"

She stammered.

"I... I... They are the few things that I have left of her."

The memory of what happened was still a fresh and gaping wound in her chest. It still hurt like hell to think back to that fateful day. She inhaled sharply, trying to maintain her composure, and actually managed to barely pull it off, despite her trembling jaw and burning eyes. She didn't like thinking back to that day. That day, the flat yet high pitched screech coming from one of the machines beside Mirai's hospital bed. Her heart rate disappearing. 

"Reyna? You ok?"

Yoru asked, guiding the older woman to sit down on the edge of the bed before he sat next to her.

Delilah looked at her hands for a long moment before she opened her mouth and, without even thinking about it, she started telling Yoru one, if not the most, private detail of her life. Doesn't matter if he wasn't with the old Valorant, she knew her dam would break someday. She just needed to release all of the things locked behind her emotions.

"I got them from one of the old agents... In a good way, I guess. They were our wedding bands. From my biological mother; not her parents."

Reyna said and paused for a moment. She hadn't told this to anyone who a part of the new Valorant.

Yoru thought of how to respond, but he couldn't come up with anything. He didn't know, of course. He saw how it affected Reyna and really wanted to feel bad for her, but Yoru couldn't. As much as he tried, he couldn't remember his own parents if his life depended on it, let alone the feeling of having parents in the first place. The Japanese man just nodded his head silently, hoping it would be enough.

"In the early years after Valorant was disbanded, she and I had a wonderful time. We went all around the world, visited places and I even managed to see her parents. We haven't been married for long when Skye told me that she contracted terminal Myelofibrosis. Wasn't easy knowing that your very wife had a painfully short shelf life now. We managed to keep the condition controlled for many years but soon enough it caught up to us again. We were relaxing on the Golden Gate Bridge, but I wasn't worried. I remember not being worried, because my wife was a fighter. That's what everyone always said. My dear always did the fighting even though she hated it. Everyone liked going with her. So, I wasn't afraid or anything."

Delilah pressed out a sad laugh, which sounded a lot like a painful snort.

"From plaques growing within her veins, she got a stroke right then and there. Fell down right in front of my eyes whilst her blood ran right out of every orifice on her body. My soul started burning, I remember. I was shaking her body with all my power, desperately trying to wake my love up. She didn't wake up. I started yelling at her, shaking her, punching her even, But then she woke up. Looking back on it, she was the calmest, bravest woman I have ever seen. She told me to look at her, and only her. She said I needed to stay calm and that she would be just alright"

Delilah inhaled sharply, feeling thick drops of tears building in her eyes and falling down over her tanned cheeks. She remembered that moment so clearly, like it was only yesterday. Mirai was her idol the day they both got together. She always wanted to be like her. She was the kindest soul, always there for everyone, always doing what he could for those who needed him. She didn't deserve what happened to her.

"When the paramedics arrived and put her into the ambulance, she fell unconscious and the medics tried to wake her up again but of course she didn't wake up again. She was nearly dead. The plaques in her aorta nearly snapped it in half. She didn't stand a chance. Her body was losing buckets amount of blood every few minutes"

She choked.

"But I didn't know that back then. I didn't understand it either. Hell, I wasn't a medical professional. I hardly understood what had happened. The medics were pushing me away from the ambulance. But I didn't want to go. I refused to leave her. I kept telling them that I was her wife and that they needed to help her wake up. They had to force me out of the ambulance."

Delilah's voice faltered.

"I... I had to watch while my wife bled alive inside that damn car"

Delilah whispered, slouching her head.

"I thought I heard her groan loudly for a moment. I arrived at the hospital a few minutes later, but it was too late. I arrived just in time to see that heart monitor flatline"

A silent "Fuck" was all that Yoru whispered. He felt horrible for not being able to feel for Delilah. He just couldn't. Yoru was unable to understand why Reyna was so terribly sad. Kingdom took that ability from her a long time ago. All he could do was feel terrible because one of his comrades did. Every teammate was important to him and she was hurting. That made Yoru, in return, feel almost the same pain. Not knowing what he should do otherwise, he gingerly grasped Reyna's shoulder.

"A few days later, our daughter was murdered by an alternate version of me who worked for Kingdom so here I was just standing there. Alone. A woman whose family was taken from her in the blink of an eye. The emergency doctor who arrived on the crash site first took me to see him after my wife's death. He and his wife had lost a daughter in the chaos of the meaningless wars Kingdom inflicted on Australia. A few weeks later he sat me down on the kitchen table and told me that he had something for me. He gave me the two rings my wife always wore and made me promise to always look out for them. To always protect her so I never forgot who she was and never forget what she made me into"

Delilah smiled sadly.

"It's one of the few things I have left of her."

"Why did you take them off?"

Yoru wanted to know, causing Reyna to choke out what could have been a cheerful laugh if the memories weren't so painful.

"Her fingers were smaller than mine. It was causing my finger to lose blood. So that night, I took it off and stared at it until I fell asleep. I must've dropped it somewhere here. I wore them on the same finger so that she could always be close to me"

She explained, reaching up to her ring finger and removing the single remaining one of her two rings. Turning it inside her fingers for a moment, she gave it to Yoru

"That one was my mine."

She told him.

Yoru gingerly turned the ring around. It really was a very simple ornament. But on the inside, it had a sophisticated inscription.

"Your Mirai. Wherever and Forever"

_Wherever and Forever._

These words left another sting in Reyna's heart. It reminded her a lot of what she just lost.

Before she could say anything else, there was a knock on the door. Not a moment later, it opened and Sova quickly slipped inside

"What are you two up to?"

The Russian wanted to know, walking up to Reyna and Yoru sitting close to each other on the edge of the bed. His eyes fell on the ring in Delilah's hand, and he noticed that Reyna's ring finger lacked two of her most distinct features. He also noticed her puffy eyes and how she quickly moved to wipe away her tears.

"Oh"

Was all Sova said. She was well aware of what his close friend's rings meant to her.

"I lost one"

Delilah said, like she had lost part of herself.

"Did you have it yesterday evening?"

Sova wanted to know. Reyna nodded. She was relatively certain that it had been still in her ear yesterday.

"Then it should be somewhere in this room, Да?"

Sova concluded, putting a finger to his chin in a pose that reassembled Sherlock Holmes in a rather striking fashion fitting his suit and long coat.

"So, no time to waste. Let's search it. Reyna, you take the bathroom. I'll take this half of the room"

Sova gestured toward the portion with the bed in it

"And Yoru, you take the other one"

He said.

**\---**

**Brimstone's Base, Sapporo, Early Morning**

The mess hall was filled with people, just like it always was no matter what time of the day. Usually, the place was well visited all around the clock, be that either because of free coffee and the opportunity to discuss things with colleagues and friends, or because of the 24-hours hot kitchen.

Right now, most guests of the mess were probably here for the coffee. It was the fuel which most of the personnel at the base needed to function even rudimentarily normal.

This early morning was the start into the day for most of the people employed at this almost legendary place on the rough lands of Sapporo, either as part of Viper and Killjoy's science teams or as unofficial agents and soldiers of a now illegal Valorant. It didn't matter; they all were out to get their breakfast, a cup of strong coffee, and a little bit of chit chat to start the day properly. Usually, from the mess hall, everyone had a breathtaking view of the warm sunrise behind the ocean in the morning, the seconds when the sun decided to grace the glistering surface of the ocean with its first rays of magical light.

It was a sight to behold. Usually. But the past days this wasn't meant to be. The thunderstorm which arrived a few days prior still hadn't decided to leave Sapporo alone again and, from the looks of things, it still wasn't planning on doing so anytime soon. Of course, that meant the view outside presented little else but a sad, indistinguishable sludge of never-ending grey colors and lots of heavy rain and clouds. Occasionally, a stray ray of lightning flickered through the thick clouds, quickly becoming an annoying throbbing pain in the corner of the eye. It was quite depressing. But that didn't do the mood of most people any harm.

What _did,_ however, was the presence of one certain Mexican lady.

In any environment where people were living on top of each other for longer periods of time, any kind of news usually spread like a wildfire.

The news that _the_ Vampire was granted access to the base spread even faster. It was almost faster than the speed of light. The problem was that no one really seemed to know a lot about the reasons or motivations behind it. To most of the new people at the base, The Vampire was one of the faces of their lawbreaker _enemy,_ just suddenly appeared and seemingly was meant to stay. All they knew about Reyna was her infamous murders that spilt enough blood to fill up oceans, not Sage's Delilah.

And that wasn't good news to most people stationed at the place. But Delilah had been locked up in the beginning, so it would quell other people's fears. That changed quickly when word got out that the very same assassin was now allowed to walk around the base. A lot of those people were even _less_ happy after that, if at all possible.

Some were rather vocal about their opinion…at least toward Commander Brimstone when he announced his decision two days ago.

The commander told his men to suck it up and fall back in line and that they weren't here to make friends but to fight a just cause. He told the group that there was a bigger picture that not everyone might have been aware of. It seemed enough to shut most of the personnel up for the most part.

Considering how many lives The Vampire had taken in the past, lives of the new Valorant-members mostly, lives of friends and family of the people stationed here, it was hardly surprising that everyone needed to get used to the idea of the former number one nemesis of Valorant and Kingdom alike suddenly standing right in the middle of it. And no one was allowed to lay a hand on her. If only they knew what happened a few decades ago.

Now, Reyna was sitting at a table in the corner of the mess hall together with Breach enjoying a Croissant with some butter and a cup of black coffee. The Swede was having a bowl of his usual cereal, which was disappearing at an alarming speed... and not because it was particularly tasty or he was especially hungry. No, the truth was Breach just tried to keep his mouth filled with something or he might have fallen into a hissy fit. There was just something about the way people were walking past them, just to stop for a second and stare at Delilah like they saw a ghost, their eyes lingering on her sleeve-tattoo for but an instant. Most of them just seemed to be thrown off a little bit, deciding that this obviously wasn't within their payroll, or remembering Morrison's words, but some seemed to contemplate opening their mouths. Breach couldn't help but glare daggers at those until they moved on.

It just wasn't fair. Delilah didn't deserve this. She wasn't the enemy here. None of what happened to her was because of her choosing, yet alone her fault. No one seemed to get that though. Or even bothered to think about it. To most, The Vampire was simply Hell personified. Easy as that.

It was exactly that kind of attitude -the habit of labeling people for someone's own convenience - that made Breach angry. It didn't happen often that the charming cyborg with the unruly orange hair got angry.

Breach _really_ look scary if she was angry. It was enough for everyone to decide that voicing whatever thought they had probably wasn't worth the trouble.

But the last guy apparently wasn't getting the hint to _fuck off._ Breach glanced over to Delilah, who was sitting in her chair, apparently not caring about anything around her other than her simple breakfast. She just wore the same blank, emotionless and cold expression on her face which screamed ' _I'm here because I want to be, not because I have to be, and I'll happily murder you in your sleep should you dare talk to me'_ so loud it could have been a public announcement on the news.

Of course, that wasn't really helping people to get over their reservations concerning the former master assassin. It was, however, enough to make most people avoid her and just give her weird looks from the she seemed to not even notice, or better yet, not care about. Of course, she noticed. Reyna noticed _everything_ going on around her.

Yet, despite doing an amazing job of _pretending_ , one of Sage's best friends saw right through her. Breach had little trouble figuring out just how uncomfortable the gorgeous Mexican woman really was underneath that icy facade of infinite cold and nonexistent emotional empathy. How judged she felt whenever someone walked past with that contemptuous look on their face, the one they all had when looking at Delilah.

Like she didn't deserve to be here. Like she was unworthy of being accepted here.

What were they thinking? Did they not know what she had been through? No, of course they didn't. They just saw the former killing and fucking machine; the one who murdered the oh, so great Mexican cartel kingpin in his sleep. His own prostitute. They only saw the backstab; how she turned to the dark side to murder and assassinate people all over the world. Comrades, friends, and even family. That's what Delilah was to everyone else but a select few at the base, that be her former teammates or what was left of the original squad.

They didn't see a human. They saw a killing machine. Maybe one with malfunctions. Something filthy, something inhuman, and maybe something _dangerous._

Not a person.

It made Breach sick how judgmental people were around here these days. No one seemed to care when he joined the team. Hell, he was technically a criminal no matter how smooth he talked. But everyone seemed to easily forget that he tried to rob every bank in the world whilst leaving behind a set of bloody footprints. Breach's handiwork undone by a wave of the American commander's divine hand.

He was forgiven.

Yet, no one even bothered to think about what circumstances might have caused Delilah to become who she was.

Breach swallowed his cereal to give the guy wearing the uniform of the tech-department and currently staring at Reyna a piece of his mind, yet the young technician beat him to it.

"What is _she_ doing here, Agent Breach?"

The man hissed, his voice full of spite.

"Isn't she supposed to be shot on sight? She is responsible for murdering my sister. She is the reason I joined the fight. And now I'm supposed to accept that we share breakfast in the same room? I don't get it. Are we now taking in the bad guys if they are just about good looking enough? Is that it?"

He growled, his voice shaking and his eyes burning into Breach.

Reyna didn't even raise her head as she peeled a piece off her Croissant and slowly put it into her mouth while subtly shaking her head to Breach, telling him without words that her friend didn't need to defend _her_ honour here. Delilah expected that people would welcome her with open arms but she was wrong. She was tolerated now and that was all Reyna asked for. Everyone who mattered to her was either here or dead. And all were treating her more than kindly. Anyone else didn't matter. Reyna not only couldn't, but also really didn't, care. Then again, the guy did just insult Breach as well. And that made Delilah really, _really_ mad internally.

Slowly, she turned her head to fix the guy with one of the deadliest stares he had ever seen in his life. Her intimidating, bright purple eyes were piercing his skin. He could almost feel the sharp sting of her dagger-like gaze tearing his flesh apart. Her features were stern and hard, her lips pressed together slightly and her eyes absolutely fixed on him like he was nothing more than her _prey._ He suddenly got why some people had also nicknamed her 'Nightstalker', a large portion of his young being regretting that he said something. Now, it was too late. He had opened his mouth.

"What did you just dare to insinuate?"

She hissed, her Spanish accent more prominent than usual. The words rolled off her tongue like velvet, yet they neither lacked the precision of Jett's blades nor the punch of Raze's rocket launcher.

Surprisingly, the guy wasn't forfeiting just yet. He held Delilah's intimidating gaze, albeit not without a certain nervousness.

"I suppose it was what-"

"Drop it, agent. We have more important business to attend to. If you would be so kind to leave this argument for a later date?"

Standing up, Breach slammed his fist into his hand letting the technician hear the hum of the sophisticated machine and when he laid eyes upon Reyna once more, a slight purple glow could be seen through her charcoal sweater and her the purple in her eyes were slowly increasing its intensity prompting the technician to finally jog away with his tail in between his legs.

"That's the problem with these rank and file agents. No vision"

Walking down the endless metallic hallways of the new base, the two agents could only take a few steps until the newly recruited people started staring at Reyna.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Mirai and your daughter"

"...Yeah"

Was Reyna's only response as they traversed the corridors.

"We'll make you kill the people of Kingdom again. You will just need to get a checkup with Skye's assistant, he's called Shatter. And you'll be ready to go"

"Of course. Show me the way"

**\---**

**Shatter's Office, Brimstone's Base, Same Time**

Shatter had taken Dr Sage's office for the time being. It was the same sunny and warm area where the late doctor used to work in. The six sick beds behind her desk were empty.

Shatter was careful to not disturb Dr. Sage's office too much. The only thing he added to Mirai's heavy black marble desk was a small golden picture frame containing his wife and daughter. He knew that he would either go back to Venice as soon as Reyna get checked.

And while working with Skye was definitely something new, Shatter actually looked even more forward to the next patient. Her files alone were... fascinating in a rather intimidating sense. He had no idea how to evaluate the psyche of someone who was subjected to such intense emotional and psychological trauma time after time again. Her experiences must have been beyond personality shatteringly horrible. Anyone in their right mind would have come to that conclusion from merely reading the files. Shatter couldn't even begin to imagine how her life must have been like.

He got _really_ uncomfortable from merely reading the details. The fact that there were people who studied the same subjects he did and took the same oaths he took who were willing to take part in such atrocities made him feel shame for his entire line of work. Shatter suddenly had a personal interest to prove that not all psychologists were monsters. He knew that he would need to be very careful with Reyna; very kind, and very gentle. He wanted her to feel welcome in his office. She needed to talk to him.

He had no idea if this would be enough. How do you bring a woman, who had seen nothing but the most intense forms of abuse for most of her life, to trust a complete stranger? That was the question Shatter had been asking himself quite often the last few days. He had been tasked to search for signs of forcefully altered behavioral patterns. The problem was: Shatter was very much certain that he would find more than enough of those patterns.

She had been stripped of everything that once made her human, subjected to excessive torture and highly experimental, absolutely amoral body alteration therapy with Radianite, not to mention obvious mental torture. The fact that Reyna still had _some_ sense of self left after all those years was absolutely mesmerizing.

Agent Cypher had provided some video files and mission reports for him to watch. Aamir told him it would give him a good insight into what really happened to Delilah and would maybe help him understand. The agent warned him that the files were not for highly sensitive people and that he better watch them _before_ eating.

Shatter thought Aamir was exaggerating. How wrong the good doctor had been. He managed to look at exactly twelve seconds of mechanical arms cutting along the spinal cord of a yet not sedated, woman, before he had to turn it off again. Reyna's screams before she finally passed out would probably haunt his sleeps till the end of his days.

Her mind had been altered. There was no discussing this. She had been altered to serve murder's purposes. Yet, she had worked against it, and sought refuge at Valorant and even getting into a love life here. But had she regained enough control over herself again that she could be trusted to be here? That was what he wanted and had to find out. Somehow. He didn't know if the death of her wife and child would bring back The Vampire again.

Now, he was looking over some of his notes again, waiting for his next patient.

He had written down some key points he wanted to discuss with The Vampire... or Delilah... hell, he wasn't even sure how to address her in a way that wouldn't upset her. Would it even upset her? Would she dislike being called Delilah because it was too personal? Or would Vampire upset her because it was the name her aggressors gave her? The more he thought about this, the less prepared he felt.

His time of thinking this through came to an abrupt end when someone knocked on the door. He took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what he knew would be the toughest session he'd ever have.

"Come in"

he called out, paying close attention to sounding more positive than he felt. The door opened, and the first one to enter the room was a stunning woman with bronzed skin and purple eyes. She was wearing a two-button Italian suit and a sweater, her arms crossed over her chest. She quickly looked around in the sickbay for a moment before she proceeded further into the room, followed immediately by Breach, who was also the one closing the door again.

Reyna was more breathtaking in person than the doctor would have ever imagined. To think that someone this beautiful could be equally deadly.

"Ah! Buon giorno!"

Shatter greeted happily from behind his desk, a warm smile on his lips. The Doctor was a small man, He was wearing a frameless pair of glasses and a charcoal suit. The hairs on his head was slicked backwards, and his grey eyes were old but spread wisdom.

"I've been waiting for you."

He said, getting up from his, or more accurately, the late Dr Mirai's chair and walked around the desk.

Delilah took another moment to look around the room a little more closely. It was half office, half sickbay, with lots of high tech medical equipment standing around in the background. Equipment that drew her attention. Equipment that felt too familiar. The most prominent one was the large glass tube in the middle of the sickbay, right behind a free-standing shelf serving as a room divider. She knew that device too well from her time in Kingdom prisoner camps. A cold tingle rushed into the back of her head, but Reyna forced it away. The room was bright and friendly. There were large windows, letting in the bright sun, and the temperature was comfortable.

But Delilah didn't feel comfortable. Not one bit. As soon as her eyes fell on the equipment in the background, another painful sting rushed through her body and she felt a cold shiver creep under her skin. The sound of a heart monitor screeching echoed inside her ears.

Reyna stood there in the sickbay a few steps away from the desk. She felt the temperature drop inside the sun-flooded room, something which should not have been possible.

Shatter tried his best to seem friendly, but Delilah hardly noticed him. He was but a distant blur while her mind was rapidly pushing into a direction she didn't want it to go. But the more she struggled, the stronger her mind pulled. The sound of a defibrillator charging rammed itself into her mind.

"I took the liberty to read your file. It was quite a mess, I have to admit that."

He said, walking over to his patient. That got her attention immediately. Her eyes were fixed on him, carefully watching his every move like a cat observing her prey.

She tried to look uncaring, but Shatter was selected for this job for a reason, and this reason wasn't because he was nearby at the time. He was good at his job. Some may even have considered him one of the best. He knew Reyna only pretended. He could tell just by looking at her, her body language, and her posture. She looked angry. Scared. Alone. Her stance was defensive, and he could tell that every muscle in her body was tense.

Tense and angry was not a mood he wanted his patients to feel around him. He had always prided himself on a warm and friendly relationship with all his patients. It made it easier for them to open up. He wanted them to feel welcome. They all _were_ welcome, after all, for as long as they needed. He took all the time in the world for his patients. It was an important part of his therapy to provide a peaceful, safe environment. A relaxed patient was much more likely to open up. A tense one, however, wasn't. Tenseness was a sign for anxiety or fear. Or, what Shatter didn't know in the case of trained fighters like Reyna, the body preparing for either attacking or defending itself. And no matter how you twist and turned it, you did not want a former master assassin to mentally prepare to attack you.

"Let's start with what I should call you. I don't suppose Vampire is a good name, si?"

He asked.

Reyna didn't acknowledge him. She didn't react. Shatter nodded to himself. He didn't suppose this would be easy, though he had hoped she would at least talk to him.

"I want you to know that I'm only here to help. I'll do my best to fix this situation and get you out of this mess, va bene?"

Reyna only heard tiny bits of what he said. Her head started to hurt and her eyes were burning.

Despite standing in a sun-bathed, warm room, the scene was suddenly turning dark. Everything shifted inside Reyna's mind. The colors lost their brightness and the faint smell of disinfectant in the air got more and more prominent to a point where it was almost stinging inside her nose. She wasn't at the base anymore, but inside a dark, metal hospital room. There was a doctor as well. He was also small and his skin a tad darker. He could have been Arabic, or Greek. Definitely Mediterranean. His lips bore a melancholic frown.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Kimur. I'm so very sorry but your wife suffered from a fully body exsanguination. She's dead"

He sighed heavily and grabbed her at the shoulder, pulling her gently toward a chair. Delilah wanted to scream, but she couldn't. Her body was tensing up even more, unwilling to comply to her brain's commands anymore.

"Do you want to see her body?"

She blinked.

There was a hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you take a seat so we can talk for a little bit?"

Shatter asked with a friendly smile.

Delilah didn't see his face. His smile wasn't the one he gave her. It was the saddened frown of the American doctor.

All Reyna noticed was that her body was working again. Her field of view narrowed down. She felt her slow heart hammering against her ears as the adrenaline in her system began rushing into her veins like barbed wire, working its magic. Thanks to Kingdom's tortures her reflexes and instincst were honed to make her the perfect killing machine, they made her animalistic instincts to take control and make her enjoy the kill, the violence whenever the situation arose. They made sure that in case of doubt, Delilah would _always_ go for the kill and never back own.

Now was such a moment.

She was alone. Sage was gone... _forever_. Delilah heard a voice screaming at her, yelling to fucking kill herself. Stick some iron in her mouth and pull the trigger.

_You can't live without her. I can't survive without her._

Something inside her snapped that she could almost hear it inside her screeching ears.

She had grabbed the Doctor's hand on her shoulder and spun him around faster than the poor doctor could have blinked. In a fluent motion, Reyna had snatched a random pencil off the desk, stepped behind him, and was about to slam it into the doctor's throat. Twisting the doctor's arm behind his back she held him defenseless in place, pressing him against the desk, threatening to break is arm while letting the pencil dig into his larynx.

"Dio mio!"

He managed to exclaim, followed by a painful groan as Delilah twisted his hand even further. She was breathing heavily, her heart beating way faster than it should, and she had trouble concentrating. The scene she was seeing kept shifting between the sunny, warm sickbay usually occupied by the late doctor, and the dark, sickening hospital room in where she died in.

She heard the voices in her head. Their whispers.

How they manipulated her.

It was so confusing. Where was she? Her whole body was screaming at her, telling her to jab the pencil into her heart. She felt the urge to run away as fast as she could, but at the same time, she knew she needed to stay.

She needed to stay because of Mirai Kimur. That was why she was here in the first place. Reyna knew that, she remembered. It was crystal clear in her mind. But that was the only thing she knew for certain. 

Delilah needed to go. She needed to find the people in Kingdom responsible for cutting off the necessaries supplies that could have saved Mirai's life and kill them in front of their families.

Or did she? Yes? Yes? No? She had no idea where she was anymore. Whether this was that damned hospital, Valorant, or someplace else entirely. She didn't recall how she even ended up in this room, and it didn't help that the damn thing changed from one moment to the next. Couldn't it just stay the same damn room for a minute or two?

_Kill him! Run! Then just fucking kill yourself! Mirai isn't in this world anymore. There is no purpose anymore. JUST FUCKING KILL YOURSELF!_

The door was suddenly opened and slammed shut again as quick steps hurried over to where Delilah was about to slice Shatter's throat in half with a pen. A pen was as good a weapon in her hands as a spoon was. It didn't matter. She could have disposed of him in more than ten ways without even needing anything but her hands. 

"What's going on?"

Sage's voice called.

"What are you doing, Delilah!?"

Delilah's imagination gasped as her eyes fell on Reyna's back. The Chinese could see every little muscle move underneath that suit of hers. She held Shatter in place in front of her, pinned between the desk and the assassin. Delilah wasn't talking to her imagination. She didn't even realize it was her mind speaking. She just heard a voice.

"Do your fucking job! I don't want this anymore! I don't want this! bring her back, or I'll slice your throat, you hear me? BRING HER BACK!"

Delilah hissed, her grip on Shatter tightening.

"Madre santissima! What are you talking about! Please calm down! I'm just here to help, per favore!"

The doctor implored, while Mirai approached her broken wife carefully from behind. She was quick to put two and two together. Sage had been in a similar situation before. Delilah had episodes like this even when Mirai was still alive. Reyna was seeing things. Things that weren't here. Horrible memories of her past. They were so powerful and so awful they were forcing their way into her consciousness and completely overwhelming it. But now it was even worse, to see her beloved die again and again. Does cruel wonders to the mind.

"Delilah?"

Mirai whispered softly into Reyna's fractured mind.

"Delilah. It's alright, you hear me? Everything is fine. Let him go. I'm here, my love."

The memory was only a faint ringing in Delilah's ears. It felt familiar.

"Leave me alone! I just want her back. Just leave me here"

Delilah hissed.

"No!"

Mirai shook her imaginary head.

"Never. I promised you, remember? C'mon, Caramel. Come back to me."

For a moment, Delilah blinked and she was back in the bumpy mountains of Bhutan. She looked over her shoulder and there was Mirai Kimur right in behind her. The woman she had fallen in love with. She tried to smile.

Maybe her mind wasn't made up.

"Cariño?"

Delilah whispered in disbelieve. The sun was shining warmly on Mirai's raven hair, making it shimmer, her eyes of the same colour glistening with an emotion Reyna couldn't read.

This wasn't the hospital. It was warm and sunny and... there was her imagination to keep her company.

"Let him go."

Mirai stepped closer, and gently placed a hand on Delilah; the one that was holding the pen to Shatter's throat.

"He just wants to help you, remember? You are safe here. No one is going to hurt you."

Sage said carefully, pulling Reyna's hand away from his neck.

"Throw away the pen, ok? Everything will be fine again, I promise."

Mirai said thus making Reyna hesitate allowing Shatter to roll away from Reyna.

That was the second Reyna's scene shifted back into the hospital chamber. The pen as a weapon now gone. Her hostage was free. She had lost her advantage. She needed to find another weapon! Now! Mirai's face turned into a big blur, and Reyna freaked out again. With a move faster than light, Delilah lashed out at her imagination, sending them both stumbling backward. Mirai fell to the ground, taking Reyna with her. Now rid of a weapon, the assassin quickly wrapped her hands around Sage's throat and began to choke her.

"You aren't real! None of this is. Where am I? What's going on? You're not my wife, where is she?! WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!"

She hissed in despair, the panic and fear she felt dripping from her croaky voice.

Reyna's mind gasped for air, but did nothing to interrupt Delilah. She just wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist, looking deeply into her eyes.

"I may be dead but never forget this. I love you, Delilah."

She choked.

"I love you. Please come back. You are safe here. I promised you... I..."

The words Mirai spoke echoed in Reyna's ears. There was a ringing tone, a loud and sharp one, and she felt a familiar warmth seep into her body. A sharp pain stung into Delilah and she winced, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment before she could open them again.

Suddenly she was back in the sickbay at the base in Japan.

The mirage of Sage was right there in front of her albeit flickering constantly.

She was choking her.

Delilah's eyes flew open and she immediately let go of Sage, trying to get off her. But Mirai had her arms still around her and kept her close. She helped her to her feet again all while not letting go of Reyna.

Her mind was racing. She had almost killed the memories... again. What was she thinking? What was going on in her head?! Why did she...?

Delilah felt her legs grow weak, and she would have fallen to the ground if her own mind hadn't caught her.

"I'm sorry! God, I'm so sorry, cariño. Are you alright? Please tell me you are fine! I don't know what happened! I swear I was trying to-"

Mirai carefully pulled her girlfriend closer into her arms and gently brought their lips together for a long and quiet moment. Delilah melted into her lover's strong embrace, allowing herself to be held like this. It felt good. Safe and secure, like everything was fine.

"I'm all good. Don't worry. I understand, ok? I understand. You're safe here. No one will hurt you. I promise, you hear me? No one will hurt you."

Mirai said, peering deeply into Delilah’s eyes, waiting for her breathing to slow down again.

"I'm sorry"

Delilah whispered.

"Was it the hospital?"

Sage inquired. She didn't need to elaborate further. Reyna knew that her lover was talking about what triggered her to react like this.

Delilah just nodded silently.

"Don't worry about that. Calm yourself. Get yourself prepared and then you can avenge me. Yes"

Reyna's quivering lips soon formed into a maniacal toothy grin followed by her imagination doing the same. Breaking out into a deranged fit of laughter, Reyna laid her eyes upon Mirai's flickering form again to see that Mirai's face was now covered in luminous sanguine red scars and a set of gleaming eyes of the same colour.

"Then I'll stay. I will kill for you again"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music I listened to on this chapter:  
> Michael McCann - Opening Credits (Deus Ex: Human Revolution)  
> Kimi Ni Todoke intro cover by Zeru  
> Michael Patrick - Beautiful Madness  
> Hue - Fly Me To The Moon


	9. Metamorphosis

The view was breathtaking.

Mountains nearby rose to tower over the land while the ones in the distance were small, illusions of their real height. Aspens shimmered in the wind, a few already turning yellow. Their bright greens created a beautiful contrast against the richness of the pines.

Mirai had a long week and just wanted to get outside with her wife. Get away from the craziness of the world and relax. They were at the base in the middle of Novosibirsk and there was a beautiful state park in the mountains where they went.

Delilah didn't like the picnic area at first. Too much dust from cars and the wind kept getting in their food. But beyond the site was a series of platforms and decks that allowed one to explore the scenery without disrupting the plants. Delilah was incredibly happy she brought her good camera, she was running around trying to get every good shot she could. Mirai trailed behind her, taking the same pictures on her phone.

Since Mirai's camera was smaller she moved onto the paths below to see if she can get better pictures. She did but at a price...

Delilah was standing completely still, attempting to get a picture of a blue jay. They were rare in areas that humans frequented, but so beautiful if you could spot one. Elegant blue feathers along their body and trailing down towards their tail, transitioning to black on its underbelly. A perfect contrast with the trees behind it. Delilah was a still as a stone, trying to not disturb it. She just lined it up perfectly when there was a high-pitched yelp from below her, scaring the bird off. She glared down into the valley, unable to see whatever made the noise. The jay flew a short way off, she could see if from here. She slowly walked-

"Delilah!"

The voice yelled again. Mirai...

"Hold on!"

She called back. Some of the other guests glared at her for yelling but she didn't care. At the edge of the valley, she could see Mirai a bit through the trees. Delilah carefully moved down the rocky path, trying to keep the camera from breaking on something. When she got down to her level, she saw Mirai holding her ankle and glaring at a large branch. Delilah crouched down next to her and reached for Mirai's leg for a closer look. She recoiled when she noticed Reyna about to grab it.

"I won't hurt you purposefully, you know that."

"That doesn't mean it won't hurt when you touch it."

"I'll try not to,"

Delilah said, slowly reaching for the ankle. It was already swollen and twisted at a painful angle. Mirai winced as she held in and inspected it. Their hike after lunch was definitely canceled.

"We have to get you back to the top."

"That's obvious...but how do we get back up?"

"I can get up easily and just leave you here."

"Babe no."

"Ugh, fine."

Delilah lifted Mirai and held her bridal-style, being mindful of the camera around her neck.

"Woah! I didn't know you were so strong!"

"I'm was an assassin, it takes a lot of strength to get out of combat situations alive. You should know that, cariño"

"That's hot."

"Mirai please."

Delilah began the slow process of carrying Mirai all the way up the hill. Delilah was barely sweating, only a few drops of sweat ran down her forehead and arms, making them glisten in the sun. She finally got to a picnic table at the top and set Mirai down, laying her head on the table afterward. What were they going to do next? Oh right, lunch. Delilah lifted her head and started walking towards the car, her body slightly aching with every step.

"I can get it, love!"

"No, stay there."

"But look, you're tired!"

Delilah ignored her observation and got their lunch. A few sandwiches, little snacks, a few cookies Omen and Cypher made. She looked back at the table and saw Mirai scowling at the ground. How adorable, like a puppy that wasn't given treats.

"You didn't have to get it, I could have gotten it."

"You could not, here."

Delilah said, tossing Mirai the ice pack. She caught it and put it on her ankle, resting it upon the table.

"Mirai-"

"Relax, babe. This is a getaway, ease up. Plus no one care if my foot is on the table. Squirrels have probably shit on it hundreds of times. Or birds."

Delilah gasped and grabbed her sandwich from off the table, glaring at Mirai for saying that.

"Well, it's the truth!"

Mirai noted that Delilah was still in mission-mode a bit, still on edge, still watching out for the both of them.

"Hey, hey…"

She reached out for Delilah's hand, rubbing her thumb against her skin.

"Calm down, just listen to where we are, it's okay."

Delilah tried taking her mind off of hidden figures and guns in the shadows, she truly did. The birds and crickets combined with the wind made a beautiful calming harmony, slipping her into a state of relaxation.

"See? No one's here, we're okay."

Delilah nodded, only to whip her head around at the sound of a stick snapping.

"It's just a squirrel, don't worry."

Mirai said softly, gently turning Delilah's head to face her again.

"We can just go back to the car if you like."

Delilah sighed, pushing Mirai's hand away.

"I'm fine, just a minor scare."

She said, going back to eating.

"Whatever you say, love."

"I said I'm fine."

"I know, and I'm glad."

They sat in silence, listening to the world while eating. Mirai finished first, looking longingly at Delilah's other sandwich.

"You want this, pup?"

Delilah said, waving it in front of her face. Mirai tried grabbing it but she yanked it away, only to toss it to her a second later.

"We need to get going. Your ankle needs more ice on it."

"Alright fine."

Mirai said, looking at the ground. Suddenly her face lit up with a smile.

"I'll race ya!"

She said, getting up to run to the car. Which resulted in her falling face-first on the ground.

"Oh boy. I'll go get your orbs"

\---

**Present Day, Breach's office in Brimstone's Base, 2:14 AM**

Breach was just about to get up from his desk and head out to grab some lunch. Again. God, what time was it? He checked the clock and noted that he hadn't slept for the better part of 36 hours. He decided to fill his empty stomach, come back, take care of these documents he was working on, and then head to bed. There was definitely too much to do around here.

He had just closed a file when someone knocked on the door of his office. Breach looked up from the now-closed file to see Shatter standing outside of his glass office door. The Swede waved the doctor to come inside. For a moment, the noise of the command centre outside filled his office as the doctor walked inside. So much for his much-needed lunch and subsequent sleep.

"What can I do for you, doctor?"

Breach asked, putting the classified documents away in a drawer of his desk. He tried to not sound annoyed. It wasn't Shatter's fault that he was working two jobs at once. The official and the unofficial one. For a moment, he considered inviting the doctor to lunch, but he decided against it. He didn't have the time for long lunch breaks anyway.

The medic cleared his throat carefully. He had to admit that he was uncomfortable around Breach. The agent possessed a rough face but luckily his heart of gold countered that. Be that as it may, Breach's curious attitude made the psychologist uncomfortable. The commander was basically unreadable. His face was empty und his eyes didn't betray a single emotion. He wore the large scars on his face with an unwavering pride, and it was absolutely clear that the Valorant agent was a tough-as-nails soldier. Despite being well past his sixties already, Shatter had little doubt that Breach was still very much capable of some major ass-kicking. A part of his aura was simply... scary.

"Doctor?"

The Swede asked, frowning slightly.

The Italian psychologist shook his head as if he had awoken from a trance before he laughed uncomfortably.

"Yes, sorry. My evaluation of Agent Raze is complete. You wanted to be informed about this?"

Shatter said, placing a folder on Breach's desk.

"That I did"

Breach nodded, opening the folder and skimming through its content.

"Doctor, I'm sorry, but I don't have the time to read through this thoroughly. Report. What do you have for me?"

"Well"

Shatter stated, nervously adjusting his glasses on his nose. Could that man _please_ stop staring at him like this? Just for a moment? Apparently not.

"I'll give you a rundown then."

"Much appreciated, doctor."

"First things first: I do think Raze is fully fit for service. Her mind does not show any signs of forceful alteration. Her perception is coherent as are her recollections of past events. It is my professional opinion that any attempts to alter her body have failed."

"That is good to hear."

Breach replied, not sounding too surprised. He knew that already. Shatter's sole reason for being here was to give everyone else legit proof.

"However,"

Shatter added.

"I think it's my duty to also inform you that Agent Raze has lived through some very traumatic experiences; events which are likely going to influence her permanently. To say that the few days she had been in Kingdom's hand didn't leave an imprint on her psyche would be a lie. She is coping well, but don't let her self-confidence fool you."

That made Breach raise an eyebrow.

"What are you saying, doctor? Didn't you just say she is fit for service?"

"Oh, she is. She wasn't altered in any way. What I'm saying is that Raze is, despite her trying to hide it, in fact anything but fine. And she knows this herself, which is rather rare with these conditions."

Shatter chuckled to himself for a moment.

"She is showing various signs of post-traumatic stress even though she is making an effort to rationalize it and play it down. Now, I think it would be best for her to go back to her normal daily routine as fast as possible. A fixed, normal day is what I think is currently best for her psyche. This is part of the reason I deemed her fit for service already. But be aware that psychological traumata are usually developing only sometime _after_ the traumatic event took place, so the full extent of the damage might still be left undiscovered. To say it clearly: I would like you to be aware that Izzie might be in need of professional help in the future. We have agreed on weekly sessions so I can help her adjust. She can work in the safe environment of the base, but I have to strongly advise you to not send her out as a combatant anytime soon."

"What timeframe are we talking about?"

"Half a year at the very least."

Breach nodded after a while.

"I see."

He said without any expression apparent on his face.

"I take it you are willing to continue your current occupation here, then? I would be inconsolable if you wanted to leave us again. You have done a good job so far, doctor."

Breach said with an ever so faint smile, but his praise sounded almost like a threat.

Still, his work here was fascinating in more than one way. He felt like he was finally making a difference again, much like he did after the first Corporate war. It wasn't like he thought his normal cases back in Venice were boring, but he had to admit that they were... well, ordinary. And here at the base they were anything but. The first two cases he had worked here were already the most interesting ones he had in his entire career. Not that Reyna's session turned out to be particularly positive, but he managed to learn a valuable lesson anyway.

So, being asked to stay was actually a no-brainer.

"It would be an honor to continue my work here."

"Good"

Breach nodded and paused, flipping thought the file the doctor provided. He didn't find what he was looking for. Not a word.

"I seem to recollect that you also evaluated our widowed guest. Mind filling me in on what your opinion concerning her is?"

"Uhm..."

Shatter nervously rubbed over his neck, recalling what happened to him on that day.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't get the chance to evaluate her thoroughly. Our session was cut short."

"Oh?"

Breach rose an eyebrow, leaning forward in his chair. Not what he expected.

"Don't misunderstand; I'm not saying she is a threat. She, however, is not exactly a patient I'd consider generally mentally stable either. Now, everything I tell you is under the premise that there is basically no groundwork for traumatized and abused patients, neither on my behalf nor of my colleagues. No one bothered to look into the matter in depth. That said, it is my believe that patients like Reyna are bound to be among the most complicated ones a psychologist, like myself, can work on. Their minds have naturally been altered with to an extent where it's almost a miracle that they can still formulate a correct, logical sentence.-"

"The Vampire has been subjected to excessive torture and emotional and psychological pain, among many other things, for long years, as I am sure you have read in her files. It is completely impossible to evaluate her by means of a simple conversation. Patients like her need to be handled with special care. We need to ensure they are in an environment where these patients can and want to open up. There might be special persons they connect to and want to open up to, there might be certain environments they are more likely to overcome the artificial barriers in her mind, et cetera. As I said, there is no general method of therapy. That said, I have to admit that I failed to tend to Reyna's needs in an appropriate manner. I didn't think the mere location of the sickbay and me being a stranger could trigger a negative reaction from her."

"What are you talking about, doctor?"

Breach inquired.

The Italian doctor stopped to think of a good comparison.

"Have you ever seen a random object and remembered something you thought you had long forgotten, Breach? Something which was in a certain way connected to that object?"

"Sure."

He shrugged. Whenever he looked at his old uniform, stored away in a display stand in the back of his office, he felt like he was back in Bhutan, on the one day he and Brimstone initiated the biggest play for the world to witness.

"The same thing can happen to people like Reyna quite frequently…only they relive memories triggered by certain external indicators at an intensity a thousand times worse than what you normally experience. They cannot distinguish between what is real and what is not for as long as that panic-attack-like state continues."

"Doctor, I didn't study psychology. That's why you're here. What happened with Reyna? Is she a threat now? Do I need to lock her up? These are the things I need to know."

"I'm not allowed to go into details. All I can say is I recommend that if Reyna's psychological evaluation is to be done It should be done by someone who she is familiar with. If I may suggest Agent Sova here, I think that would be ideal. Answering the rest of your questions will take time above anything else. I'm also sure that Reyna doesn't necessarily _want_ to hurt someone…but this does not mean that she _won't."_

"What do you know about the reasons for her episodes?"

Breach asked, perking up an eyebrow. He needed to know simply because he wanted some confirmation that Reyna wasn't gonna go beserk in the middle of nowhere.

"As I said, my Hippocratic Oath prohibits me from disclosing that. You will have to ask her yourself"

Breach grunted in annoyance. That wasn't really what he wanted to hear, but it wasn't like there was something he could do about it.

"You think Sova able to evaluate her in a better way? But he isn't a doctor"

Shatter nodded once.

"Seeing how the two are already familiar with each other, and considering the role Sova played in Reyna's inauguration into Valorant, I would think this is a relatively safe assumption. Medicine is not Math, Commander. There is no definite yes or no. Humans are not machines."

Just when Breach wanted to reply, the phone on his desk rang. He glanced at the display reading 'Unknown Caller ID'.

"Thank you for your report, Doctor. I will carefully consider your recommendations. That would be all for now."

Shatter nodded, turned around, and left the office at a fast pace. As soon as the door closed the door behind him, Breach reached for the phone.

"Yes?"

He said, pressing the receiver to his ear.

"It's Reyna"

All went silent as his hearing honed right into the telephone. _How the fuck did she get my phone number?_

"How did you get this phone number? Aren't you supposed to be with Brimstone right now?"

"Brimstone? Him? He's taking a nap right now. He was kind enough to give me the weapon locker keys and a keycard for the back door exit-"

"What?! Reyna, what the hell are you doing?!"

Breach hear nothing for a few seconds except for the near deranged muttering coming from the other side of the phone as the agent rushed towards the armoury.

"Valorant is simply a barricade for my quest you see? The unjust rules of laws bound me to my former chains. I will never finish what I need to finish here."

"What the fuck, Reyna! What do you want?"

"IT'S NOT ABOUT WHAT I WANT. IT'S ABOUT WHAT'S FAIR! You thought we could be decent people in an indecent time. Well, you were wrong. The world is cruel and the only morality in a cruel world is violence. Unbiased, unprejudiced, ... fair. Kingdom now has the same chances that they gave Mirai. NONE! Because everything has a price"

The call ended just as Breach reached the armoury's front door, kicking it open to reveal that every single technician and engineer inside was slaughtered. Their bodies were drained of blood and hung from the ceiling from one ankle representing The Hanged Man. The words "Why" were scrawled horribly in blood all over the walls followed by the screeching of tyre wheels right outside the back door which hung ajar.

\---

**Underworld Health Service Hospital, Sapporo, An Hour and a Half Later**

Within the rusty metal hospital halls, a singular reception desk stood in the midst of all of them. The receptionist had full view of anybody entering and exiting the underground clinic but soon lost his focus on it as he craned his neck down to glance at the folders on his desk. It simply contained an envelope with a fractured wax seal containing information about a resurrected menace. _That The Vampire is back._

Years of harmonious misconduct amongst the criminal organizations, Reyna became a professional assassin who earned the nickname "The Vampire" for her unparalleled hyper-lethality and tendency to suck her enemies dry of not their blood but their souls.She soon joined the Mexican cartel. Her reputation for peerless efficiency and reliability earned her considerable respect and fear within the criminal underworld, ultimately making her an almost legendary figure, known to the leaders of virtually all criminal organizations as someone never to be crossed. But one day she stopped, it was for a woman of course.

Soon enough, The Vampire simply became a fairy tale amongst people within the criminal underworld. Nobody believed that an assassin that used to be known as Death's equal used to roam these hallways. A person who toppled criminal words using only her bare hands and wit.

"Hello. Checking in"

Prying his eyes away from the documents he instead saw a woman who was the spitting image of The Vampire standing right in front of him. Glancing behind the woman, he could already see the streaks of blood seeping into the rusty metal floors as well as lifeless bodies with a singular hole drilled right through their heads.

"J-Jesus. Reyna... I thought you was dead"

"Half."

Swiping a seemingly cheap bottle of alcohol from the receptionist's desk she poured the liquid into a glass before downing it, slamming the glass down onto the desk as well as her silenced pistol.

"Where is the Kingdom underground squad at?"

"I-I don't know. You must have m-misheard. There isn't a-any"

"SHUT UP!"

Reyna slammed both of her hands upon the desk, dropping her neutral tone of voice.

"Are you telling me... that you're gonna protect the people who killed my wife and daughter?"

"No! They never told me about their location. I-I swear to God I didn't know what they were doing to you."

"Huh. That's funny. Cause I don't know what's gonna happen to you either"

Scribble white texts flickered through her vision, keeping on switching between "Spare him" and "Kill him". Inevitably disembodied voice echoed from one ear to another, defeating her to the point of no return until one prominent voice told her what to do.

"Kill him"

Mirai ordered to which Delilah gladly obeyed. Flashing the receptionist a delirious toothy grin, Reyna yanked him up to his feet before slamming him against the nearest pillar.

"W-what's happening to you?"

Flicking her head left and right, her left and right eye erratically changing into a pure purple ball of light with flickers of purple flames leaking out of it before Delilah managed to quell the changes.

"You talk to my old mates still yes?"

"I talk to a lot of people. Hey, I got what you need for those shakes, my friend"

Breaking down once again into a crazed wheeze, Reyna slammed her head against the man's chest before reaching inside his jacket pocket and silencing his mouth with his phone, jamming it right into his throat.

"They must have told you about that thing that killed mercenaries and criminal enterprise bosses alike? Yeah? That thing is inside of me, see you're a BAAAD man. And The Vampire, she feeds off of them and she's hungry for years and THAT'S why I'm shaking!"

Her voice was shifting as well, changing into a more animalistic growl before reverting back to more human sounds.

"Cause right now, the only thing standing between you and The Vampire is me and she's just..."

Grunting audibly, she slammed her palm against her forehead as her eyes flickered back and forth once more.

"UGGH. AND SHE'S SCRAPING AT THE DOOR. SCRAPING AT THE DOOOORRAAAH! If you don't tell me what I want to know, I'm gonna let her out"

Breaking down into unhinged giggles, she rested her body against the man before whispering into his ear.

"And when she's done with you, there will be nothing left of you. Do you understand?... DO YOU UNDERSTAND? SHAKE YOUR HEAD, YES OR NO!"

Nodding as swiftly as possible, the receptionist let Reyna yank the phone out of his mouth.

"Where the group?"

"I-I don't know"

Sneering almost instantaneously, Delilah immediately started slamming the man's body against the pillar hard enough to cause cracks within the metal. With every strike her body changed before reverting back to its human form, removing her purple translucent skin and pure purple eyes.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU! TELL ME WHERE THE GROUP IS. YOU'RE GONNA TELL ME OR I'LL EAT YOUR FUCKING SOUL!"

Screaming at the top of her lungs, Reyna's pure purple eyes bore deep into the man's soul, immediately breaking him down into tears.

"They're in Otaru! Near the canal. I swear to God, they're there"

Two guards erupted from a nearby door letting the deranged assassin to punch the man directly in the chest, flinging his body right towards the two remaining guards. Seeing that the receptionist's chest has collapsed inwards, the guards turned their attention to the famed assassin to see her unarmed but with a deranged smile on her face as bones cracked to form claws and her bronzed skin slowly turning into a translucent purple.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music I listened to on this chapter:  
> Le Castle Vania - John Wick Mode  
> Mick Gordon - Hell on Earth / Command and Control  
> Taylor Swift - Delicate


	10. Blacklist

Marriage was not really something Mirai Kimur had really considered in her life. Sure, her career in Valorant took a priority, but as for her social life, well there wasn't much to it. She had a girlfriend for a good while, even into the years before Valorant was jump-started.

But while Mirai used to love Crusader with all her heart, there was no one else for her like Delilah. It was ironic, the first time she'd met Delilah in person was not long after the woman had been on a rampage against Kingdom, brainwashed by her life into being fate's assassin.

She didn't even have her purple eyes back then, but a lot of things had changed in the past years. Mirai had grown up a little, learned to understand and be caring to Delilah, to bring her back to the side of good. No longer the plucky Valorant Cadet, she was a full-fledged woman in her own right.

Even though Skye and Viper had been able to reverse most of the mental damage caused by her life, Reyna still needed somewhere to go. Her old family home in Mexico was in a state of despair and she didn't have any other relatives.

And soon enough Mirai fell in love with her. Valorant soon broke up after they fell for each other, leaving Mirai to have her attention fully invested in loving and adoring her new Mexican beau.

Now, the two girls were getting married. When so many had thought they would have ended up killing the other, Delilah and Mirai proved them wrong by wanting to be joined in holy matrimony with one another, a thought that was both a surprise and a joy to many of their friends.

Eventually, the day of the wedding soon arrived. The ceremony was going to be held at a small hotel in Mirai's home country of China. In her dressing room, Delilah was getting ready into her tuxedo, thanks to the help of Raze who was being maid of honour.

"You know, if someone told me when we first met that I'd be helping a former assassin and terrorist get ready for a wedding with my friend, I'd have called them crazy,"

Raze remarked, as she helped Delilah put on her jacket.

Delilah laughed, looking at herself in the mirror.

"And what would you have said now Izzie? Now that I actually am marrying Mirai."

Raze smiled, kissing Delilah on the cheek in a purely platonic manner.

"I'd still say you were crazy, but you're crazy in a way that I love."

She looked at the female groom in the mirror, looking at Delilah's grinning face in the reflection.

The Mexican girl had chosen an all-white tuxedo, with long tails and white gloves. As she adjusted her tie, she gulped, giving herself one final look over. She was going to be the perfect dashing prince for Mirai, her knight in shining armour.

She then felt her chest, feeling the small bump where her miniature augmentation was. She was glad the updated version could be fully concealed under her clothing. The old version was quite a hassle for her to wear with any casual clothing, especially her skintight bodysuit.

"How do I look?"

Delilah asked for Raze's honest opinion.

"Bloody ridiculous,"

The Hispanic girl remarked, before giggling and playfully nudging her friend.

"I'm kidding! You look great, Reyna. You're a real Prince Charming."

Delilah blushed, smiling.

"Just hope Mirai likes it. I bet she's been worried stiff about today."

She sighed, knowing how much anxiety her future wife was under these days. The wedding planning had already taken a toll on her, but she was just glad the big day was here.

A caring hand of Izzie's was then placed onto Reyna's cheek, a reassuring smile on the Brazillian girl's face.

"She'll love it, just as much as she loves you."

Relieved to hear those kind words, Delilah looked at the nearby clock. It was almost time for the ceremony. She and Raze would need to be heading to the chapel. She looked at Izzie again, smiling at her.

"Alright, chiquita, looks like we're up!"

Putting her hand around Delilah's arm, Raze gave her friend a smirk.

"Ms Kimur... would you have me this honour of walking you down the aisle?"

"Absolutely,"

Delilah responded, giggling proudly.

The two of them then left the dressing room, heading straight for the hotel's wedding chapel. Finally, it was time for Delilah to give up her womanizer attitude and enter into the blissful state known as marriage. The big moment was finally here.

Making their way towards the doors of the chapel, Delilah gulped as she stood outside. Raze held her arm tightly, giving her a warm smile. From that smile, Reyna knew everything would be okay. This was what she wanted. This was what she deserved.

Then, the two of them heard the music start up and the doors open. Delilah grinned, before walking down the aisle with Izzie at her side. The two of them walked slowly, Izzie sighing as she held Delilah's arm as they made their way to the altar.

In the aisles, Delilah saw many of her friends cheering her on. She was glad so many people had come to wish her and Mirai the very best. Finally, Reyna and Raze were at the altar, both women standing proud before the gathered guests.

As the music continued to play, the rest of the bridesmaids walked down the aisle, all wearing the same style of pink dress Raze was wearing. First, Sabine and Killjoy, the happily married couple who Delilah considered dear friends walked down the aisle.

Considering Viper had recently been promoted to the head of the medical department, Delilah was glad her friend had been able to make it, even with her wife in tow. Then, Reyna saw Cypher and Omen, another pair of dear friends of hers.

Omen looked a little out of place in his knitted sweater, what with being the least solid person in the room, but Delilah was glad he was here. Lastly, she saw the next pair of bridesmaids, Skye and her new wife Jett. Jett knew Delilah during her days as The Vampire and like her had turned over a new leaf. If Mirai trusted her, so did Delilah.

With all the bridesmaids standing at the altar with Delilah, the Mexican girl knew exactly what was going to happen next. It was time for Mirai to arrive and for the ceremony to truly begin at very long last.

As the music changed to the bridal chorus, the guests that were sat down the aisles all rose to greet the blushing bride. Delilah felt her heart skip a beat, especially when she saw the face waiting for her at the end of the aisle.

Standing in the doorway to the chapel, Mirai Kimur stood proudly, smiling at Delilah. She was wearing a gorgeous, slender silvery dress with long gloves, clutching a bouquet in her arms. There was a long veil trailing behind her and a smaller one covering her face, with a tiara nestled in her hair. She looked just like a princess to Delilah.

Reyna blushed softly as she walked down the aisle in her beautiful dress. She had dreamed of this moment for so long, a chance to start a marriage for the first time. As she saw her fiancée standing at the altar in her tuxedo, she couldn't help but cry.

The walk down the aisle felt like it lasted an eternity, but at last, Mirai was at the altar, having handed the bouquet to Raze and walking up to Delilah. The bronzed girl took her hands, grinning at her lovingly. And then, the vows began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Mirai Kimur and Delilah García Ramírez de Arroyo in holy matrimony. If there is anyone here today who belives this couple should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Mirai smiled, tears streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't think of anyone else she'd rather spend the rest of her life with than her beloved Delilah.

"Do you Mirai Kimur, take Delilah García Ramírez de Arroyo to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer for poor, until death do you part?"

"I do,"

Mirai replied with pride, knowing that there was nothing she wanted more.

"And do you Delilah García Ramírez de Arroyo, take Mirai Kimur to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer for poor, until death do you part?"

Delilah nodded slowly, crying tears of joy. The emotion was overwhelming her. She was finally wed at last.

"I... I... I... I do."

"Please exchange rings."

Reaching into her pocket, Delilah took out two beautiful wedding bands for her and her new wife, her precious heirloom. Taking one ring and sliding it upon Mirai's finger, she held out her hand, letting Mirai do the same with the other ring, marking their new bond.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride, Miss Kimur."

Stepping up to Mirai, Delilah then reached to the bride's beautiful veil. She then lifted it, seeing her lover's beaming face beneath it. She was about to lean in for the kiss, when Mirai suddenly pulled her into one of her own, deeply making out with her.

Gasping in surprise, Delilah's eyes quickly closed and she gave in to the loving kiss, sighing softly as the applause and the wedding march surrounded them. Finally, Delilah and Mirai were getting their happy ever after.

_But did they?_

_\---_

**Present Day, The Roads near Sapporo Odori Park, 2:19 PM**

"I just heard that my hospital got fucking attacked! Drive me there"

A tanned, well-built man with dark burgundy tousled hair and black eyes dashed towards his car followed by his two bodyguards.

"I advise you don't go there, sir. There's a rumour that the killer is still around"

"Then fucking kill 'em. It's an easy job for a small task force to do it, right?"

Sighing heavily, the man turned towards his bodyguard with a raised eyebrow. Curious as to why they all were so hesitant to say who caused it.

"All of our task forces were sent. Only one man came back alive-"

"You all are so fucking incompetent. Give me your phone, I'm gonna call him"

Swiping the bodyguard's phone right from his jacket pocket he dialled up the most recent call before placing the device right on her ear.

"I heard your entire task force team failed"

A brief moment of silence passed between the two callers before the injured man replied.

"Yes... yes we did"

"And may I ask why you weren't able to take out one pesky killer?"

"Yeah well, because The Vampire is back and she was searching for your Kingdom fireteam"

A cold shiver ran up his entire body as he turned his back to his petrified bodyguard.

"Oh"

Dropping the call the phone slipped right out of his hand and smashed right against the pavement. _The Vampire._ That was a title he hasn't heard about in years. If the Reaper was indeed back into action once again, he knew that he and the rest of the criminal organization would be in trouble but more importantly him as his ties to Kingdom make him a prime target for The Vampire.

"Let's get out of here. We're not safe out in the open"

Silently agreeing, his bodyguards slipped right into their boss's car whilst he slid into the passenger seats behind them. Slamming the door shut, he dropped his head back in relief as the car took off but his victory was short-lived as an audible click entered his ears. Panic halted his heart as he glanced to his left to see The Vampire herself tapping her temple with her gun barrel.

"Going to join your wife? You love her?"

"...Yes"

Was the only reply the man could give as his voice soon collapsed into frantic mutters as Reyna turned her head to stare him eye to eye.

"You ever imagine what it would be like to listen to her die?"

"Look. Take up with my agents who took away your wife's supplies to survive. They killed your wife. They made you... come back"

"Your agents are just mad dogs. I want whoever let them off the leash. Kingdom. I already killed two of their scientists and they lead me straight to you. Tell me where are your agents and that vigilante disrupting your businesses"

"Look... I ca-"

Aiming the barrel of her gun right in between his legs the man nearly swallowed his entire throat as he watched a toothy sneer appeared on her face.

"Tell me or I'll ride back home with you and make your wife and children eat your organs whilst I gut you alive. Tell me"

"Alright, alright, alright! They're most likely in the basement of The Perle Clinic right around here"

Moving her gun slowly away from his legs she rested it on her lap.

"Tell your driver to stop. Let me go"

In a panicked state the man slammed the back of his hand twice against the driver window and soon enough the car slowed down to a stop right outside the clinic that the man told Reyna about.

"Thank you for your cooperation"

Stepping outside to car to embrace the cold breeze, Delilah turned back towards the man and stopped him right as he was about to close the car door.

"Oh, how unladylike of me. I'll give you a gift. For compensation of my rudeness" 

Reaching behind her back she pulled out a modestly sized book before handing it to the man, shutting the door and allowing the car to zoom on ahead. Reyna was only on the first few steps of the hospital when a sound louder than a clap of thunder shuddered through the streets as a certain car blew up into shards of metal shrapnel. Screams from the oblivious entered her ears as she marched up the clinic stairs and towards its front door whilst wading past a bunch of people slamming against her until a clear path towards the clinic was established.

"You see this place, Mirai?"

Reyna sighed as she unholstered her pistol from behind her back before the scar-faced Mirai materialized right next to her bearing an inquisitive look.

"No. You never told me about your time in the criminal underworld"

"I sometimes have dreams of this place. Memories from when I was younger... when I was still Delilah"

"You grew up here after the Mexico incident?"

The Vampire nodded before taking their first few steps inside the facility.

"I performed my first torture at this building's very basement"

She pointed downwards onto the sparkling marble floor of the clinic.

"This building must be so fucking old. And look at the goddamn grime"

"Yes. But in those days, it was a pretty beautiful place to be. THe lights, the smell, the blood... I loved it. It was the place where I first saw... him"

The imagination sighed sadly.

"Sorry about that. That must still be hard for you"

"It was another lifetime"

Reyna replied nonchalantly. 

"The man that is Omen and Delilah are dead. Only The Vampire remains"

"I get that, but still, you must feel sad about what happened to him sometimes? Right?"

"I do not feel anything"

Reyna said.

"The criminal organizations saw that. But... there are two things I have noticed that make me feel... something. I do not know what"

"Oh? What are they?"

"Our beautiful Melinoë and... you"

As she said this, she looked at the scarred face of Mirai in the eye leading her to sigh wistfully.

"I'm not Mirai. I'm just in your mind"

The Vampire ignored her imagination, deciding to look right behind her spotting a small park.

"That park... that's where the man that Omen used to be told me he liked me. We got together in a nearby coffee shop here"

"It seems like a peaceful place"

Mirai commented whilst The Vampire glanced at a nearby mirror within the clinic, gazing at her reflection in the water.

"I do not even look like a human anymore. No human should have teeth as sharp as mine or eyes as purple as mine"

"You're a Radiant human, alright"

Mirai told her, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"You're a beautiful woman, and Mirai was lucky enough to spend her life with you"

Reyna held out her pistol, looking at it.

"This is all I am. A weapon. A tool to be used"

Even as a figment of The Vampire's imagination, Mirai put her hand on the pistol's extended barrel.

"This isn't you, Delilah. You're more than just one fucking weapon. So much more than that"

But Reyna simply ignored the comment, deciding to shake her head.

"No. I can't deny what I am. I am reminded of it every time I take off my clothes. I am not a human being. Not anymore"

Her imagination could only float behind in the back of Reyna's mind as she continued sauntering down the hospital stairs, towards the lowest floor. But all the two of them saw was a grimy four-way corridor but once she took only one step inside the sound of rope snapping could be heard and soon enough the trap she carelessly walked into activated, dropping a large cylindrical piece of metal right behind her setting off the ammunition inside, riddling her back with its one singular yet abnormally large dart as Reyna fell right down to the cold marble floor. Without delay, her skin once again started acting up flickering between its normal tanned self and its translucent purple skin. She had no idea why her abilities were acting up but she had no time to ponder as several jolts of biting pain continuously crept up her back, it was like if a handful of piranhas managed to get right inside her skin and was eating away her body parts. The pain was excruciating enough that she didn't manage to spot a certain man wearing a rather bright attire rushing towards her limp body.

"Reyna! I knew I would find you here!"

"W-w-what the f-fuck are _you_ doing h-here? Is V-Valorant here?!"

"No, they aren't. I came here alone. I know Valorant will probably not help you but I will!"

Yanking out the dart stuck right on Reyna's spine, Yoru threw it away before cautiously looking all around him.

"Listen to me very carefully. The alternate version of me is here and he's set up traps like that everywhere. That dart trap contained a networked parasite. Right now it's crawling its way towards your heart to stop it. Your Radiant powers aren't strong enough to destroy the bot. It's specifically made to restrict it. You have to get it out of your body before it kills you but I don't have a medkit!"

Yelling out with all her might she turned her back towards the ground before pulling out a knife, widening Yoru's eyes.

"What are you doing, Reyna?! You're gonna kill yourself!"

"I can't leave those Kingdom agents to roam around and k-kill more innocent people! I'm gonna avenge Mirai but n-not with that thing inside me"

"YOU'RE GONNA DIE, REYNA!"

"Maybe that's ok"

Without any hint of hesitation, she jabbed her knife right underneath her ribcages, tearing away the flesh before throwing away the blade. The pain from the parasite was already too much for Reyna's sense as the deep cut simply felt like a paper cut.

"No! Listen to me, Reyna. There must be another way, I can think of one!"

"You're not gonna want to watch this part!"

Grinding her teeth together she only had time to look upwards as she plunged her right arm right inside the wound. Screams of anguish rippled down the hallways as Reyna continuously dug around in her chest, searching for the parasite. She could barely think or even see with the sheer amount of agony ripping through her body. The sound of gunfire and fists landing on flesh never entered Reyna's ears. The sound of her rapid heart was all she could hear as her arm gracelessly moved around her organs and soon enough she laid a finger on a moving piece of muscle. Tears washed over her bloodshot eyes as she took one final breath before plunging her hand deeper inside, allowing grab a metallic object before pulling out her bloody arm revealing an octopuslike machine flailing its arms on Delilah's fingers.

The sound of gunfire returned once again into her ears but the sound of her heartbeat was silent.

"Looks like your friend didn't make it"

Alt Yoru cockily turned his head towards Reyna holding onto the mechanical parasite and still with the gaping wound on her chest but her eyes were closed. Turning his attention towards Yoru, he reversed his grip on his katana before casually walking towards Yoru who simply collapsed onto the ground bearing several cuts on his chest and arms making him leak blood all over the hospital floor.

Letting out a short battle cry, alt Yoru jabbed his katana straight into Yoru but before the sharpened blade to lay contact with the Japanese man's skin, a bronzed hand held onto the sword tightly.

"Don't hit my friends"

Kicking alt Yoru straight in the chest, he flew backwards before slamming against the marble wall yet he remained unfazed as he watched a now revitalized Reyna throw off her blood-soaked suit jacket and shirt revealing her brawny torso and the diamond-shaped crystal stuck in the middle of her chest.

"Where are the Kingdom agents?"

"They're gone! Kingdom took them away."

Wielding his katana once more, he brandished it as Yoru watched from behind helpless as the blood ran out of his body.

"It was my father's obsession. With Radiants! With God's mistake! Like you and him that ruin this world!"

Crossing her now transformed arms, she blocked the Kingdom agent's strike before throwing all of her force into the captured blade throwing the man backwards. Taking a few steps towards Alt Yoru he attempted to strike Reyna directly on the face which failed multiple times as Reyna's claws simply shoved the blade away until one sloppy move let the Kingdom agent land a slice on The Vampire's face. A flash of proudness ran across his face but soon vanished as Reyna faced him once more, letting him watch as the sizeable cut on her face swiftly sealed itself back again followed by an animalistic growl, flashing Alt Yoru her now elongated canines.

Dashing towards the modern-day samurai, Reyna felt no pain as she let the blade slip right through her chest, granting her closeness to her opponent.

"W-what kind of monster are you?!"

"The Vampire"

Slamming her claws right into his throat, she dug her nails right inside the flesh as she let out a toothy smile revealing her daggerlike canines that soon plunged itself deep into the Kingdom agent's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music I listened to on this chapter:  
> Mick Gordon - Harbinger  
> Mick Gordon - Hell on Earth  
> Stephen William Cornish & Amanda Leight Wilson - Tell Me You'll Never Leave


	11. Imprisonment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning

_Baby, come as close as you can to my mind's prison and whisper love songs into the tiny cracks. I can forgo the golden beams of light, I can suffer nothing but bleak walls for company, but love I cannot live without. Tell me of the fabulous old days, the ones where we walk in meadows, a feast of colour for eyes that have seen nothing but grey for so long. Tell me of how we walked hand in hand to the river and wash our weary feet. Tell me of how we felt the warm light of the sun on our skin and hug like our love is eternal. Tell me of how we watched the fish make their way through cool waters before heading home to rest in each other's arms, always knowing a fresh dawn will come. Tell me that I can die so that I can join you._

_\---_

"What happened to you, Reyna? I thought you recovered"

"Mirai died. That's what happened"

Reyna muttered emotionlessly as she and Yoru wandered down the marble white hallways of the underground hospital leaving behind the massacred body of Alt Yoru.

"So what now? The Vampire is back? Lo Spettro? The Dullahan? The Legendary Hitman? Have you forgotten your true name? _Delilah?_ "

Yoru twisted his head to face Reyna swiftly enough to see her eyes and tattoo shimmer a threatening shade of violet.

"I don't go by that name anymore"

"Why not? Your name is a gift from Fate itself. Don't you at least want to possess your true name?"

"Is killing my family and giving my wife an incurable illness a gift from Fate itself as well? How can _you_ presume Fate's intention?"

"Oh no I don't. I simply can't"

"Then maybe stick to the limits of your intellectual capacity. Fate has done nothing except shunned me for the light of hope. It vilified me, it made me who I am. Can you even begin to fathom how it was like? I spent eternity begging for it's forgiveness, for its mercy and I thought I had been granted it when I first met Mirai but Fate took her from me as well, like it did my sister. Fate is simply a harbinger of misery"

A sigh echoed through the empty hallways as Yoru simply nodded his head in understanding.

"What happened to you was unfair-"

"UNFAIR?! IT WAS UNJUST! For all of my life, I will never be able to pick up the broken pieces. I will forever be shattered, broken... _without her_ "

"All you have do is embrace it, Delilah"

Yoru could have swear that he spotted a sliver of weakness roll across Reyna's face as her name flew out of his mouth.

"Please, don't call me that"

"All you have to do is move on"

Stopping in her tracks, Reyna turned towards Yoru with tears nearly spilling out of her eyes.

"I can't"

"You just have to be open to the process"

"You don't understand, I can't"

"Why not?"

" **BECAUSE THEY STOLE HER FROM ME!** "

Next thing the Japanese knew, Reyna had punched an arm length hole right behind the wall that Yoru was standing in front of. Letting out a deep sigh, Reyna collapsed onto her knees before staring at the sympathetic Radiant.

"I've had many faces, many lives. But I don't admit to all of them. There's one life I've tried very hard to forget. She was the woman who fought in the Kingdom Corporate war and that was the day she did it. The day I did it. The day she killed them all. The last day of the Corporate War. The war to end all wars between Kingdom and innocent civilians. And in that battle there was a woman with more blood on her hands than any other. A woman who would commit a crime that would silence the universe. And that woman was me and she's coming out again"

Deciding to sit right beside Reyna, Yoru riskily put his hand on her shoulder but luckily for him. Reyna accepted it for once.

"Then let her remember this. When you fire that first shot, no matter how right you feel, you have no idea who's going to die. You don't know whose children are going to scream and burn. How many hearts will be broken. How many lives shattered. How much blood will spill until everybody does what they were always going to have to do from the very beginning: sit down and talk"

Turning Reyna's weeping face towards his, Yoru slowly nodded.

"Listen to me. Listen. I just want you to think. Do you know what thinking is? It's just a fancy word for changing your mind. Right now, Who I am is where I stand. Where I stand is where I fall. Stand with me. People are terrified. Maybe we can help a little, why not just at the end? Just be kind?"

Yoru's attempt at calming the deranged assassin's fractured mind dissipated into nothingness as metallic clicking echoed throughout the hallway they were in revealing a handful of soldiers on either end of the pathway shielding what seemed to be their commander. _A Kingdom Agent._

"A trap!"

"Yeah, a trap. But you know what? This trap has a big whopping mistake in it. Oh, a big big mistake"

Yoru barely had time to react when Reyna yanked out his gun and pointed it at the soldiers.

"Delilah! What are you doing?!"

But he already knew he wasn't talking to her anymore as the murderous glint in her eyes pierced into his soul once more.

"Delilah no more. Didn't anyone ever tell you? There's one thing you never put in a trap, if you're smart, if you value your continued existence. If you have any plans about seeing tomorrow there's one thing you never, ever put in a trap.

_Me"_

_\---_

Surrounded by four white walls, there was nothing else to do but stare at them. To look at the paint that had started to chip off as time passed until a stream of blood showered all over its formerly seamless marble floors followed by a blood-curdling scream. A woman bearing only mere straps of her former outfit was strapped tightly to a rusted hospital bed frame whilst the purple-haired vampire knelt right in between her legs where the blood was spilling from.

"You know the problem with your generation of killers? Instant gratification, it's all now, now, now! No patients... no craftsmanship."

Reyna's voice was completely still as the pained screams of the captured Kingdom agent tried to breach the walls of the chamber. 

"But I do have to say. This knife of yours? Exquisite. It's an exquisite piece... you must tell me how you made it"

Delilah finally stopped her carving to simply lift up the knife she was wielding. It was simply a short knife with an auric and jade green colour scheme as well as a dragon attached to one side of the bloodied blade but all that the Kingdom agent could reply with was demented whimpers as stray tears ran down her face.

"You know what? This knife reminds me of the time I went to the Jade Buddha Temple with my wif-"

To the Kingdom agent's surprise, Reyna suddenly recoiled backwards to only slam her knuckles against her forehead for a few seconds before sighing heavily, regaining her composure.

"You know... I haven't tortured anybody since my prime in the Valorant organization. The things you think you're gonna miss the least, you end up missing the most"

Delilah just simply held a one-sided conversation as she continued on with her work, ignoring the soul tearing screams of the Kingdom agent. And during that time, not a single wave of hesitant emotion flashed through her face as she watched the agent's face contort and stretch as she continued on screaming.

"I miss being in this Life. The stink of blood, the scissors, flesh or even the wet flap of flayed skin. I miss those smells"

Clicking her tongue, Reyna stood back up again before unexpectedly jabbing her knife right through the agent's arm letting another pained screech to echo back and forth within the room as Delilah moved her face as close as possible to the Kingdom agent's.

"My Mirai... My Mirai. She cannot carry that name anymore. She was the most devoted. I was like many of you; broken and lost within this world but she put her faith inside me... and I became angelic. Perfect. And those sinners took her away from me. **You** took her away from me"

All the agent could do was stare scared into Reyna's piercing eyes as she let out a dark smirk.

"What is it, hermanita? Hermanita, what is it? Why aren't you laughing now like you did back there, where you took away the supplies that could have saved my wife? What, is this not fun any more? Have I failed to entertain you? You see, thing is, up there, you thought you had a chance. Waaaay, up in your fucking kingdom, you thought you had your finger on the pussy trigger. But my girl, down here... down here? You hit the ground. You think that makes you one of us? You _think_ that makes you like me, huh? I'm gonna drive-"

Twisting her finger onto her temple before whistling sharply, she swiftly turned her attention back to her prisoner.

"-A bullet through your last teammate's skull... like I did your little baby boy.

"F-Fuck you!"

She managed to spit out through her gag causing Delilah to cross her arms before chuckling.

"You are angry, Esé. You... are angry. Okay, I get that. I get it. I mean without family who the fuck are we? I would do anything for my wife, I mean the first time I ever stopped killing was for my wife.... **BUT THEN YOU STOLE HER FROM ME!** "

Her roar nearly broke the agent's ears but luckily for her Delilah retracted back before she could do permanent damage but soon enough she found out that she thought too soon.

"My family... my _sister_ , my _wife_ , **THEY'VE BEEN TAKEN FROM ME!!** By a snake! In the garden!! I thought I knew God's plan... but I was wrong. I was blind... _but now I see_. Kingdom took my family from me so that I could have theirs. So tell me, where's the rest of your team? I need them gone"

Seeing the agent remain unresponsive, Reyna nearly bit off her lower lip as she jabbed her knife right into her armpit, letting another damned scream echo through the room as Reyna dug the blade in deeper.

" **TELL ME, YOU DIRTY LITTLE CUNT**!"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! JUST STOP, PLEASE!"

Leaving the knife inside, Reyna backed up before crossing her arms, ignoring the trail of blood running her neck.

"They're r-regrouping in Mt. Moiwa in 1 and a h-h-half hours"

"Be seeing you, Hermanita"

With one last strike, Reyna dug the knife right through the Kingdom agent's chest before lifting it up slightly.

"Your aorta is severed. You will sit here and bleed out and die... alone just like me"

The agent only managed to let out a bloodied cough as she watched Reyna stepped out of the reddened room.

\---

**Sapporo, Mt. Moiwa, 3:00 AM**

The usually calm surface was shaking violently with each impact. Hundreds of clear projectiles were crashing into the equally clear liquid, crumbling it completely and causing it to create bubbles.

It was raining heavily in Mt Moiwa and the puddle in front of the back entrance of the summit was heavily assaulted by the raindrops. Not only that, the thrust of a repulsor-drive caused the water to be pushed to the side, as a pitch-black limousine came to a halt.

The back door of the car opened and a man in a charcoal suit and a black coat left the vehicle. He opened an umbrella for another figure leaving the car. The other person was clearly feminine, judging from her slender statue and the high heeled shoes she was wearing, but other than that her features were hidden underneath a heavy cloak, her face concealed by a large hood.

Protected from the rain by the umbrella, they hurried inside, the backdoor unguarded and already open.

-/-

Infantry soldier Sergeant Miranda Royce was sitting behind a set of marble, chewing on her pencil. She knew that only little kids chewed on their pencils, but she couldn't help it. She never got rid of that stupid, and admittedly a little disgusting, tick of hers.

Truth was, it helped her concentrate.

She didn't like today. The weather alone was horrible, she got up too late and didn't have a cup of coffee yet, so her mood was extra bad.. A combination of all the things that ruined her morning had to come together like someone wanted to send her a message. This day would suck. She could feel it.

Scribbling something down on a notepad so she wouldn't forget about it, Royce decided she would remind herself to get a fresh cup of coffee. Reaching for the button on the communication device placed on her coat lapel, her finger froze a moment before touching the destined button.

Something clicked metallically.

Royce turned around in her seat, rooted to the seat, eyes wide when she found herself face-first at her acting regent sergeant as well as her other remaining teammate.

"Sir"

Miranda immediately stood up straight as a pole before saluting her fellow battle-hardened soldiers. A permanent scowl was plastered upon her commander.

"You two truly fucked up this week. We are... _screwed"_

 _"_ Might I ask why, sir?"

Tossing a metallic cube onto the ground in front of his fellow soldiers projecting a hologram. The coloured man within the projection wore a red blazer paired with dark blue formal pants and loafers and on his face wore a permanent mask of agitation.

"This is Dr. Manuelo Ramos also known as Overseer, short log entry, January 24th 2134. You boys and girls have no idea who you just brought onto our tails once again. You have awakened malevolence herself from her home, she is, for lack of a better word...a God. An avenging angel - the right hand of Death here to eradicate and nothing else."

The soldiers only stood there with confusion riddled across their scarred faces as the Overseer nearly pulled all of his hair with a single pull.

"Maybe she is a God. Maybe she represents human kind's rage - their will to persevere, to overcome that which would threaten our survival. She is uncompromising, a relentless being of violence that knows no mention of the hesitation shown by our many leaders and politicians during our time of judgement."

"The only thing demons fear - is her. Back years ago, we watched as the crimial horde overwhelmed the very best and most advanced machinery and weapons technology that we could muster against them. It was useless, they moved too quickly, they cared not for themselves, only sought out the blood of Corporations. They were willing to sacrifice their own to get to the heart of our world. We slaughtered thousands and millions more followed, but then she came - she cut through them like a sickle through a field - her fury surpassing their own. She is faster - more relentless. I believe her to be more than just a woman- she is...Death."

"The Vampire is the spear that stabs at the heart of wicked men and women, and those that would seek to harm innocents like us should feel warned - for there is only one dominant life form in this universe and she carries a steel barreled sword of vengeance... and let me tell you, boys. You took resources that would have saved The Vampire's Wife and helped kill her fucking daughter. "

The projection walked towards the soldiers before stopping right in front of their faces.

"Reyna will come for you. And she will do nothing because you can do nothing, she can't be bargained with. She can't be reasoned with. She doesn't feel pity, or remorse, or fear. And she absolutely will not stop, ever, until you all are dead. so get the fuck back to base"

The hologram shut immediately leaving the three soldiers listening to their own breathing as the heavy drops of rain fell upon their body.

One of the agents turned his head around confused before turning his head back but before he could resume his pondering a loud bang echoed across the mountain before two bloody holes in the man's neck appeared as he dropped to the ground. Another bang followed it resulting in a sniper roaming the roof of the facility falling dead onto the metal sheets that he was once stepping on. 

"Get down, get down!"

One of the other agents managed to say as a bullet drilled through his temple and out the other side. Seeing the last agent and their commander running away towards the car park as expected Reyna set her gun down on the floor before gracefully dropping down to the park itself.

In the park, the commander and his last agent ran down the stairs and managed to arrive just in time to see their getaway vehicles burst into flames before exploding, killing the bodyguards stationed near it. Reaching the bottom of the stairs the commander's last agent finally got a bullet straight through his head as the staircase beside him opened up revealing The Vampire reloading her pistol and the piles of bodies behind her. 

In a panicked state, the commander began to run past the burning vehicles as Reyna calmly walked towards her final target seeing that she couldn't pass the wall of fire and melting steel that laid in front of him. Letting him turn around, Reyna fired one shot into the man's stomach making him fall down onto his backside, defenceless, as he watched Reyna approach him with the blankest expressions.

"No please! I didn't kn-"

His sentence was cut short when Reyna fired another shot straight through his forehead before calmly walking away slipping her pistol into her coat pocket as she walked out of the massacred mountain leaving only the dead. Noticing a postcard bearing a far too familiar handwriting Reyna sauntered back to the lifeless corpse to see Mirai's handwriting staring back at her. _Must be that postmortem message the doctors couldn't find._

Flicking it open, Reyna slid her eyes through the message oblivious to the leather-wearing woman sneaking up on her.

_"Delilah, I'm sorry I can't be there for you. But you still need something, someone, to love. So take care of our daughter for me. Because I don't count. I love you, Delilah. This illness has loomed over us for a long time, and now that I have found my peace, find yours. Until that day, your best friend, Mirai"_

Delilah couldn't let the last of her tears fall as another loud bang entered her ears followed by a stinging pain on her stomach. Knowing too well what happened, Reyna slid her hand up her torso to see her fingers coated in red. Turning around just in time before her knees gave out unveiling her assilant. A woman possessing a face that should no longer exist on Earth.

"Such a broken fucking toy. I don't know what Kingdom wants with you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music I listened to on this chapter:  
> Murray Gold - Vale Decem  
> Murray Gold - Ninth Doctor's Theme  
> Murray Gold - The Majestic Tale (Of A Madman In A Box)


End file.
